


Love Live! Fire Emblem Support Project

by FireKing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 61,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireKing/pseuds/FireKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the 36 possible pairings of the 9 members of μ's, I have written Fire Emblem-style support conversations for all of them, from C-rank to S-rank, as well as ten further "Trio Supports." These support conversations take place in a Fire Emblem-style AU. All of μ's will have Fire Emblem classes and they will do battle with whatever enemies they might be facing "offscreen." </p>
<p>For those of you unfamiliar with Fire Emblem, it's a tactical turn-based strategy game. It's mostly about war, but it's also about love and friendship. Just like Love Live! When units spend enough time together on the battlefield, they build up supports. They go: C, B, A, S. Unlocking those conversations makes those units perform better when near each other in battle. The S-rank, introduced in Fire Emblem: Awakening, has the characters get married. In this work, S-ranks will, indeed be confessions of love.</p>
<p>Each chapter can be read on its own and is labeled with the pairing within, so feel free to come for a specific pairing you'd like to read. I encourage you, of course, to read it all, as there's a lot of good context. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Any feedback is deeply appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and your support. Your comments, kudos, and bookmarks mean the world to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to provide some more context, I've written a short prologue for this universe. It follows a lot of Fire Emblem conventions, and it's essentially the first four or five chapters of the hypothetical game. Enjoy!

The nation of Otonokizaka is a small nation of peace. However, that small nation is not only populated by fertile land, its physical location allows it to be a trading hub for the entire continent. For centuries, its neighbors, though they may covet the land, have respected its citizens. Otonokizaka has never went to war. A small, informal militia is kept strictly for practical purposes.

All of a sudden, things have changed. The king of a large, neighboring nation has suddenly taken ill; his brother has assumed his duties while he recovers. But it does not appear as if the king is recovering. And the brother has violated the terms of a peace treaty with another nation by moving military forces through it. One fateful day, an unassuming letter is delivered to the Otonokizaka government. It is short, straight, and to the point:

"You have thirty days to surrender and allow yourself to be annexed by the Empire. At the end of those thirty days, if we hear no reply, we will take your land by force."

Though the government tries to keep the ultimatum under wraps, the details are leaked out and a brief panic sets in. Most of the people who have lived there have done so their whole life. They have never known war. Now, their land is under threat.

Sensing something suspicious is going on with the Empire, three young women mobilize, with plans to clandestinely cross enemy lines and infiltrate the castle before the thirty days is up. They include an untrained mage, a classically trained archer, and a pegasus knight in training. None of the three have any combat experience whatsoever and only the pegasus knight was even planning to be part of the militia--she is the daughter of one of the government officials of Otonokizaka.

Attempts to rally support and recruit more members for what appears to be a mission of no return fall flat as the three travel through villages. In order to gain credibility, they decide to seek out a tactician, and they hear of a prodigal mercenary in a small village just outside their own. She is icy and resistant to joining the cause at first. However, bandits (perhaps paid off by the Empire) attack the village during the visit, and necessity dictates that she take up arms. The four of them successfully defend the village and inspire two residents, a cleric and armor knight who have known each other since they were children, to join as well.

Along the way, they encounter resistance from two entities. One is an officer in the militia who travels with a mysterious dark mage companion. She lobbies the government to end their activity, but the government resists. They also encounter a mysterious masked swordfighter who derides them for supposedly being a "disgrace" to both Otonokizaka and the militia in general.

Boldly, the group decides to recruit the swordfighter and she acquiesces, anxious to make a difference. She had formerly been a member of the militia but had quit when she sensed no one took it as seriously as she did.

Seeing the support they are gaining and realizing that it might not be such a futile mission after all, the paladin and dark mage also join to create an army of nine. They take the name µ's, after the Nine Heroes of Otonokizakan lore. Strangely enough, those Nine Heroes too were made up of a mage, an archer, a pegasus knight, an armor knight, a cleric, a mercenary, a myrmidon, a paladin, and a dark mage ...

The informal militia doubles in size due to the rallying of µ's and remains at the borders in case the agreement is broken and the invasion happens before the deadline. But with three weeks to go, the government authorizes the operation in secret. µ's crosses the border and has a long journey ahead of them ...

[Support conversations unlocked!]


	2. Nico/Maki - A Lot To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki (Mercenary) has kept to herself ever since joining µ's. Nico (Myrmidon) has been admiring her from afar from some time now, but Maki has yet to make any effort to connect to anyone else. What gives?

C

Maki: ...

Nico: Hey! Where do you think you're going?

Maki: Is that any of your business?

Nico: Um, _yes_? Every night when we make camp you steal away during dinner and hide for the rest of the night.

Nico: Everyone else here at least tries to be friends with each other. You only speak when spoken to. What's your deal?

Maki: ... This conversation is over.

Nico: You can't just do that! I'm not done talking to you!

Maki: Watch me.

Nico: Okay, fine. Go hide in your tent. But before you go, I want you to know something.

Maki: ...

Nico: When we're out there on the battlefield, we have to trust each other with our lives.

Nico: I watch you fight sometimes. You're like a machine. You're so precise.

Nico: But that's all I know about you. Is that all there is to you?

Maki: You want to know more about me?

Nico: Yes!

Maki: Then duel me. Sunrise tomorrow. I'll see you there.

Maki: Or not.

*Maki leaves*

Nico: ...What!?

B

Maki: ...

Nico: ...

Maki: You fight ... interestingly.

Nico: What's that supposed to mean!?

Maki: I've never met anyone who was quite as ... vocal as you are during a swordfight.

Maki: I wondered what those incomprehensible shrieks were during some of our previous battles.

Maki: I never imagined they could be from someone on our side.

Nico: That's just part of my identity as the Greatest Swordfighter in the Universe!

Nico: Nico Nic-

Maki: Stop. You have a lot to learn.

Nico: What?

Maki: You're not even the greatest swordfighter in this army.

Maki: You rely too much on cheap tricks and distractions.

Maki: If I gagged you, you would be a lot less effective in battle.

Nico: ...

Maki: H-hey! Don't take that the wrong way!

Maki: I'm just saying you have a lot to work on.

Maki: How long have you trained, anyway?

Nico: Now it's my turn to say, "That's none of your business."

Maki: Suit yourself. Do you want to duel again tomorrow morning.

Nico: Fine. But it'll be just another victory and another Nico Ni-

*Maki leaves*

Nico: Hey! I wasn't done yet!

A

Maki: You're getting better.

Nico: ...

Maki: Plus, I could hear myself think.

Nico: ...

Maki: Everyone else in the army thinks you should stay like this.

Nico: ...

Maki: When you're forced to rely on skill alone, it makes you that much better.

Nico: ...

Maki: But fine, I'll take the gag out.

Nico: *pant* *pant* I can't ... believe ... I agreed to that.

Maki: You should try that during our next skirmish.

Nico: ...

Maki: Are you actually ... considering it?

Nico: No, I'm just thinking.

Maki: Wow, you might not even need the gag anymore.

Nico: This isn't a time for jokes! I was just thinking about how I still don't know anything about you.

Nico: And then I realized that you don't know anything about me, either.

Nico: You don't know why I fight.

Maki: ...

Nico: You don't know that I have three little siblings back home who sincerely believe that I'm the Greatest Swordfighter in the Universe.

Nico: You don't know that every time I swing my sword I can feel their hands guiding my blade.

Nico: You don't know that if I fell, I would never be able to forgive myself. I have to be able to go home one day.

Nico: That's my story. What's yours, Maki?

Nico: Why do you fight?

Maki: ... I'm not supposed to fight.

Maki: Both of my parents are doctors, and they both wanted me to become one too.

Maki: But I've never felt more at peace than I do with a sword in my hand.

Maki: The scariest thing in my life is not any one enemy I've faced. It was telling my parents I didn't want to be what they wanted me to be.

Maki: ... They understood, though. They supported me, encouraged me, gave me everything I needed to succeed and defend them and everyone else.

Maki: That's why I fight. We have similar reasons, eh, Nico? We both have the hopes and dreams of an entire family riding on what we do.

Nico: ...

Maki: Oh, come on now. I didn't leave you speechless, did I?

Nico: No. But I feel like I understand you better now, Maki.

Nico: Thank you.

*Nico hugs Maki*

Maki: H-hey, now! Don't get so touchy-feely!

S

Maki: Hey, Nico.

Nico: Nico Nico Niii! ♪

Maki: ... Do you have to do that every time?

Nico: Ask yourself if Nico Yazawa would be Nico Yazawa without it.

Maki: I suppose not.

Nico: Then I can never stop! Nico Nico Niii! ♪

Maki: Could you at least take a break for now? I came here to ask you something serious.

Nico: Oh. Well, uh, go ahead.

Maki: The past couple of weeks, have you noticed something ...

Maki: ... Different, about us?

Nico: Not really.

Maki: We fight closer together on the battlefield.

Maki: We sit next to each other during war councils and meals.

Maki: And don't think I didn't notice you moving your tent next to mine.

Nico: Eep!

Maki: And I can't stop thinking about what I feel started all this.

Maki: When you got me to open up to you after you opened up to me.

Maki: And it feels like, for the first time, I've made a friend.

Nico: Uh-huh...

Maki: And, um, I also learned something very important about, ah, not hiding your emotions or feelings anymore ...

Maki: ...

Nico: Maki, what are you trying to say?

Maki: ... W-what I'm trying to say is ...

Maki: ...

Nico: You're really bad at this, Maki.

Maki: B-bad at what!? You don't even know what I'm trying to do!

Nico: I have a pretty good idea. Maki's in looove! ♪

Nico: With Nico Nico Niii! ♪

Maki: Don't be so loud! Shut up!

Nico: So I'm right, eh?

Maki: ...!

Nico: One of the first things you ever told me was that I have a lot to learn.

Nico: So do you, apparently. I guess it's my turn to teach you.

Maki: What's that supposed to mean?

Nico: It means I love you too, dummy! I was just waiting for you to build up the courage to come out and tell me.

Nico: Then again, knowing you, I might have been waiting forever.

Nico: But I'll always wait for you ...

Maki: Stop being so romantic! It's weird.

Nico: Now it's time for a special kiss from Nico Nico Niii to you! ♪

Maki: No! Stop! I changed my mind!


	3. Nozomi/Eli - Just For A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli (paladin, think Jagen/Marcus/Frederick archetype) is feeling stressed. Nozomi (dark mage/shaman) offers a helping hand. Eventually, the two reminisce over how they met.

C

Nozomi: Elicchi, you look tense.

Eli: Oh. Do I?

Nozomi: You let your guard down around me, as always.

Nozomi: You have to remember few things escape my watchful sight.

Eli: I could never hide anything from you, could I?

Eli: Well, I do feel a bit of added pressure aside from everything else going on.

Nozomi: You feel the need to be a role model for everyone else in the army, don't you?

Eli: H-how did you know?

Nozomi: It's painted all over your face, Elicchi.

Nozomi: We have no leader but everyone still comes to you for advice.

Nozomi: It's only natural to feel a bit of pressure, even if all it comes down to is age.

Eli: *sigh*

Eli: You're right, Nozomi. Without fail, you read me like a book.

Nozomi: More like a card.

Eli: A card? Let me see ... The World?

Nozomi: The cards have told me that you feel the weight of the world on your shoulders.

Nozomi: Though we are nine, you feel as if because you are the most experienced you should bear that weight alone.

Eli: ...

Nozomi: Don't forget the lesson you taught me, Elicchi.

Nozomi: You're not alone.

B

Nozomi: Elicchi ... You look troubled again.

Eli: Nozomi? Oh, it's nothing so serious as before.

Eli: I've just been thinking about what you said the other day.

Nozomi: Hm?

Eli: Nozomi ... Do you remember how we met?

Nozomi: ...

Eli: It was rather bizarre. Fitting of you, of course.

Eli: I had left home for the first time and was riding through some villages.

Eli: I stopped by an inn to have dinner, and I left my horse hitched outside.

Eli: When I walked out you were standing next to her as if you belonged there.

Nozomi: I had been following you for quite some time.

Eli: And I never noticed. Quite the skilled tracker.

Eli: You always dodged the questions when I asked why you followed me.

Eli: But you meant no harm, and Kartina had no problem with you either.

Eli: It was nice to have a companion I could converse with.

Nozomi: ...

Eli: But, Nozomi, if you don't mind my asking ...

Eli: Why did you follow me? Why did you seek me out?

Nozomi: It's simple.

Nozomi: My spiritual power led me to you.

Eli. Your spiritual power ...

A

Eli: Nozomi.

Nozomi: Ah, hello, Elicchi.

Eli: Do you mind if I ask another personal question?

Nozomi: ... Of course not.

Eli: Why do you practice dark magic?

Nozomi: ... !

Eli: I don't know much about magic, but I know that dark magic is more dangerous than any other school.

Eli: I know people who choose to wield it have reasons for doing so.

Eli: I know you well, Nozomi. I consider you my closest friend.

Eli: And I respect your right to keep yourself a mystery.

Eli: But I feel that if I find out this one thing about you, everything else will fall into place.

Nozomi: ...

Nozomi: Elicchi, I won't keep you in the dark any longer.

Nozomi: Here.

Eli: Another card ... Death!?

Nozomi: Now, now, there's no need to jump to conclusions.

Nozomi: Death symbolizes change more than it does death.

Nozomi: But at one point, I am ashamed to admit I perceived it quite literally.

Eli: Nozomi ...

Nozomi: When I was a child, I was considered a magical prodigy.

Nozomi: Because of that, my parents moved us around to get me the best education possible.

Nozomi: Unfortunately, I was never able to make friends.

Eli: ...

Nozomi: As I grew older, I became more interested in dark magic. Elder magic is what we called it.

Nozomi: In order to wield it, you must invite the darkness into you, and then you must resist the urge to submit to it.

Nozomi: As dramatic as it sounds, it's quite true.

Nozomi: There was a famous scholar who, along with his three brothers, used elder magic.

Nozomi: ... His three brothers succumbed to it. They survived, but only subsisted.

Nozomi: In other words, they were robbed of their souls.

Eli: Oh my ...

Nozomi: History has no record of whatever happened to him.

Nozomi: But at the time, the danger ... excited me.

Nozomi: And I felt that if I succumbed ...

Nozomi: ...

Nozomi: I'm sorry, Eli. I've said too much. 

Eli: No, Nozomi. It's okay.

Eli: I understand everything now.

Eli: I was confused when you implied I had taught you a lesson about never being alone.

Eli: But now I realize.

Eli: We're never alone, as long as we have each other and the rest of µ's.

Nozomi: Yes ... that's right.

Nozomi: ... Thank you, Elicchi.

S

Nozomi: Elicchi.

Eli: Hello, Nozomi. How are you today?

Nozomi: If I may be honest, I'm the one feeling rather troubled today.

Nozomi: It's a reversal, isn't it? You comforting me?

Eli: ...

Nozomi: Look at me, getting ahead of myself. I haven't even told you what's the matter.

Nozomi: You had quite the startling revelation last time we spoke, yes?

Eli: I did.

Nozomi: I've had a revelation myself.

Eli: ... ?

Nozomi: There is something I must tell you, Elicchi.

Nozomi: Do you remember everything I said about dark magic?

Eli: Yes. You invite the darkness into you and you must resist succumbing to it.

Nozomi: That's correct.

Nozomi: I shouldn't understate it. It is extremely dangerous.

Nozomi: When I started using it as a child ... I was reckless.

Nozomi: I want ...

Nozomi: No, I need to tell you that if I could make the same choice today, I wouldn't.

Eli: Nozomi? What do you mean?

Nozomi: I made that choice because I had nothing to lose.

Nozomi: But today, I have everything to lose.

Nozomi: I have you to lose.

Nozomi: I love you. I have loved you for longer than I feel I can remember.

Nozomi: I cannot imagine choosing to invite darkness into me again ...

Nozomi: ... When that darkness can rob me from you.

Eli: Nozomi ...

Nozomi: You don't have to say anything, Elicchi.

Nozomi: I know how you feel. The cards told me so. Do you see?

Eli: ... The Lovers ...

Nozomi: Now, Elicchi, will you hold me?

Nozomi: I want to feel your touch tethering me to this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Nozomi is loose and literal with her tarot interpretations. In the anime, one of her cards is "Change," which doesn't exactly exist.  
> \- The name of Eli's horse, Kartina, is a transliteration of the Russian for "picture." One of the kanji in Eli's name can be read as "picture."  
> \- The scholar Nozomi refers to is Canas, from FE7. What she talks about is from his B-support with Pent: http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Canas/Supports#B_Support


	4. Rin/Hanayo - Light In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo (cleric) has a brush with danger, so Rin (armor knight) saves the day. However, this deals a blow to Hanayo's self-esteem; she feels useless because she cannot defend herself. Rin is there to reassure her oldest friend.

C

Hanayo: *offscreen* Waaah! Emergency! Help! Help!

Rin: *appears* Ah! That's Kayo-chin!

Rin: Rin Hoshizora is here to save the day!

*scene transition*

Rin: Kayo-chin, are you okay?

Hanayo: *pant* *pant* I-I'm fine. Thank you for saving me, Rin.

Rin: Ah, Kayo-chin, you know you can't wander off like that!

Rin: You don't even have your staff with you!

Hanayo: I-I know. I just wanted to stop by the bazaar nearby ...

Hanayo: I'm sorry I troubled you, Rin. Oh, I'm so useless ...

Rin: Eh!? That's nonsense, Kayo-chin!

Hanayo: No it's not! I can't fight! I can't defend myself!

Hanayo: It was a mistake for me to join this stupid army ...

Rin: ...

  
Hanayo: O-oh!

Oh, I'm so sorry, Rin! I didn't mean to explode like that!

Hanayo: Nearly being cut down by bandits has me a little on edge.

Rin: Still, Kayo-chin. You really feel that way, eh?

Rin: Well, you're wrong. Without you this army would fall apart!

Hanayo: ... Eh!?

Rin: It's true! See, look!

Hanayo: Your arm? Rin, it's bleeding!

Rin: Yep! And you can patch it right up!

Rin: Without you, we don't have anyone to heal our wounds.

Rin: A week without you and who knows what would happen?

Rin: Just be careful, okay?

Hanayo: Yeah. You're right, Rin! Thank you, I really needed that.

Hanayo: Now let me see that arm ...

B

Rin: Kayo-chiiiin!

Hanayo: Oh, hello, Rin. Ready to go?

  
Rin: Yep! It's my first time being an escort.

Hanayo: Hehe! This should be fun.

  
Hanayo: Going on a trip, just the two of us.

Rin: Where are we going?

Hanayo: I never got a chance to stop by that bazaar.

Hanayo: I've heard they have some wonderful scrolls of characters from the legends I like to read so much.

Hanayo: Better yet ... I hear they have the best rice around.

Rin: Ah! Do you think they have ramen, too?

Hanayo: Mhm! Oh, I'm getting excited ... let's race!

Rin: Wh-what? Kayo-chin, no fair! I'm covered in armor!

*scene transition*

Hanayo: Ah, that was delicious ...

Rin: I worked up a big appetite chasing you, you know ...

Rin: But I'm still shocked at how much I ate! It was so good!

Hanayo: It looked wonderful! And I was able to pick up some scrolls for my collection.

Rin: Oh? Let me see!

Hanayo: Okay. This one is of a blade lord from the plains who overthrew her corrupt relative and then helped save the world from dragons!

Rin: Ah, she's so pretty ...

Hanayo: This one is of a swordfighter who masqueraded as an ancient hero after traveling through time to prevent a doomed future from happening!

Rin: Ooh ...

Hanayo: Oh! Oh! And this one is another swordfighter who saved the world from a demon king by teaming up with her twin brother!

Rin: ...

Hanayo: Aren't they the coolest?

Rin: Y-yeah. They're cool, alright.

Hanayo: ... Rin, are you okay? All of a sudden you don't seem like yourself.

Rin: I'm fine, Kayo-chin. We should probably get back to camp.

Hanayo. ... Mm. Yes. Let's get going.

A

Hanayo: Hello? Rin?

Rin: Oh, hey, Kayo-chin! Need an escort again?

Hanayo: Not quite. I wanted to show you a couple of things.

Rin: Eh?

Hanayo: The other day, when I was showing you the scrolls I bought ...

Hanayo: They were all of people you couldn't relate to.

Hanayo: They were all women with swords, barely any armor, and long hair.

Rin: Whoa ... Kayo-chin, how did you know?

Hanayo: Hehe. You have to remember that we've been friends since we were children, Rin.

Hanayo: But I went through my collection and found a bunch of strong women just like you! 

Hanayo: Like you, they all wear heavy armor and wield lances. Here.

Rin: Ah! This one looks so cool!

Hanayo: Mhm. Remember the twin sister I mentioned? This girl was a recruit in her army and she worked herself up all the way to general.

Rin: Wow!

Hanayo: Here's another! She's from an entirely different legend--she fought in the Radiant Hero's army. 

Hanayo: She rarely spoke because she didn't like her accent.

Rin: Aw, that's so cute. I bet she has pretty hair under that helmet.

Hanayo: Me too! And here's one more. She traveled back in time with the masquerader and she loved armor and training more than anything.

Rin: Oh my gosh, her muscles ...

Rin: Thank you so much, Kayo-chin!

Rin: I was feeling down about myself but this time you saved the day!

Hanayo: Oh, Rin, it's the least I could do.

Hanayo: Let's keep looking out for each other, okay?

Rin: Yeah!

S

*Hanayo is alone*

Hanayo: Hmm.

Hanayo: Hah!

Hanayo: ...Uh. Hmm ...

*Rin appears*

Rin: Kayo-chin?

Hanayo: Ah! Hello, Rin.

Rin: Oh, did I interrupt something?

Hanayo: No. Well, yes. I've been reading about using light magic.

Hanayo: I got inspired when I went through those scrolls and saw a bunch of powerful mages.

Hanayo: I want to contribute as much to this army as I can, even if it's just a little bit of basic offensive magic.

Rin: Or you could carry a giant axe around!

Hanayo: ... Let's take this one step at a time.

Hanayo: Right now I'm trying to form a ball of light in the palms of my hands.

Hanayo: It's hard.

Rin: Well, I'll stay right here and cheer you on.

Rin: Yeah, Kayo-chin! Go, Kayo-chin!

Hanayo: I appreciate your enthusiasm, Rin, but ... I need to concentrate.

Rin: Oh, okay! I'll cheer quietly, then.

Hanayo: Thank you.

Hanayo: *closes her eyes* ...  
Rin: ...

Hanayo: ...

Rin: ... (It's now or never, Rin.)

Hanayo: I did it! *opens her eyes* Ah!

Rin: Oh!

Hanayo: ...

Rin: ...

Hanayo: Rin, were you going to kiss me?

Rin: ... You just looked so beautiful, Kayo-chin. I've wanted to kiss you for so long.

Hanayo: Well, the truth is ...

Hanayo: My book said that when you create the light you have to think of something that brings light into your own life.

Hanayo: When I finally made it just now ... I was thinking of you.

Rin: Aw, that's so sweet!

Rin: Wait! Does that mean ...

Hanayo: Hehe. You should see the look on your face.

Hanayo: You know, Rin, I never said you can't kiss me ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Rin's vocal quirk of ending sentences in "-nya" is nearly impossible to translate, so I didn't do anything with it.  
> \- Hanayo is a huge idol fan in the anime, so in this universe she's a huge fan of "legends," in other words, the stories from Fire Emblem games.  
> \- In order, the characters Hanayo describes are: Lyn (FE7), Lucina (FE13), Eirika (FE8), Amelia (FE8), Nephenee (FE9/10), and Kjelle (FE13).  
> \- When Hanayo promotes, she's choosing Sage and not War Cleric.


	5. Umi/Kotori - Ride Through The Clear Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demands of war are getting to Kotori (pegasus knight) and Umi (archer). Can Kotori convince Umi to take a ride on her pegasus to help them forget about it all for a little bit?

C

Kotori: Umi!

Umi: Oh, hello, Kotori. How are you?

Kotori: I'm fine, thank you! You were amazing out there today, Umi.

Umi: It's nothing compared to what you do out there.

Umi: I couldn't imagine ... flying so high up in the air like that.

Kotori: Oh, it's not a big deal once you get used to it!

Kotori: If you'd like, I could take you for a ride one day.

Umi: T-that's fine ... I'll pass, thank you.

Kotori: Just let me know, okay?

Kotori: You truly should learn how to ride, though. Even if it's just a horse.

Kotori: Imagine how unstoppable you would be like that!

Umi: I'm keeping my feet firmly planted on the ground, Kotori. No offense.

Umi: I've never shot an arrow while moving and I'd like to keep it that way.

Kotori: Hehe.

Kotori: Say, Umi.

Umi: Hm?

Kotori: Does it ever get ... hard for you?

Umi: What do you mean?

Kotori: What we do.

Kotori: I know we have good reasons for doing it ...

Kotori: And we do have to protect ourselves from those who wish to hurt us ...

Kotori: But still ... I don't like hurting people, even if I have to.

Umi: Kotori ...

Kotori: Ah, I'm sorry, Umi. I didn't mean to bring you down.

Kotori: Just forget I said anything about that, okay?

*Kotori leaves*

Umi: ... She's right.

B

Umi: Hey, Kotori.

Kotori: Mm? Oh, Umi.

Umi: Listen ... about what you said the other day.

Umi: I feel the same way. I think we all do.

Kotori: ...

Umi: How is it that you cope, Kotori?

Umi: For me, I just imagine them all as practice dummies.

Umi: ... But that gets difficult when I can hear their screams.

Kotori: ...

Umi: ... Ah! I'm so sorry for springing that on you all of a sudden!

Kotori: It's okay, Umi. I could tell you needed to let that out.

Kotori: I have my own ways of coping, too.

Kotori: It takes a tremendous amount of focus to be a pegasus knight, you know?

Kotori: You have to balance, control your mount, and hold your weapon all at the same time.

Kotori: I'm so busy worrying about myself that I don't have time to think about who I'm fighting.

Kotori: Everything always moves so fast ...

Umi: I never realized ...

Kotori: Like you said, I'm sure we all have our methods.

Kotori: I bet Honoka is always thinking about dinner.

Umi: Haha, you're probably right.

Umi: This was a good talk, Kotori. I'm glad we can be open about these things with each other.

Umi: I feel at ease.

Kotori: Me too! Thanks, Umi.

A

Umi: Kotori, I've been thinking.

Kotori: What about?

Umi: I think ... I think I want you to take me for a ride.

Umi: I want to see what it's like to have that level of focus, even if only for a little bit.

Umi: ... And I want to prove to myself that I can do it.

Kotori: Oh, Umi, I'm so excited!

Kotori: Let me go get Fluffy and we'll be right off.

Umi: ... (I had forgotten her pegasus was named Fluffy.)

*scene transition*

Umi: *her eyes are closed* ...

Kotori: Ah, Umi, if you hug me any tighter I might not be able to breathe.

Umi: ...

Kotori: You haven't said a word since we took off. Do we need to land?

Umi: N-no.

Kotori: You also haven't opened your eyes. Don't you want to see what it's like up here?

Umi: I can use my imagination.

Kotori: Well, can you at least feel the wind blowing through your hair?

Kotori: Isn't it nice?

Umi: ... A little too nice.

Kotori: Well, you wanted to know what it was like to be a pegasus knight.

Kotori: Hehe. You can't even open your eyes up here.

Kotori: Maybe you should stick to the ground after all.

Umi: ... Don't tease me like that.

Umi: Give me just a little bit of time.

*Umi opens her eyes*

Umi: ...

Kotori: Isn't it beautiful?

Umi: Y-yeah. It is.

Kotori: It feels like you can see the entire world, eh?

Umi: Mhm.

Kotori: We could go even higher if you'd like ...

Umi: Let's land, please!

S

Umi: Kotori.

Kotori: Oh, Umi! Want to go for another ride?

Umi: M-maybe later.

Umi: Something has been bothering me.

Kotori: Was it something I did? Oh no ...

Kotori: I never should have made you go up there ...

Umi: No! It's nothing you did, Kotori.

Umi: It's something I did. Or, well, something I didn't do.

Umi: I want to make myself perfectly clear on something I said earlier.

Kotori: Oh?

Umi: D-do you remember ... when I opened my eyes during our ride?

Kotori: Yes.

Umi: You asked me if I thought it was beautiful and I said yes.

Kotori: That's right.

Umi: Well ...

Umi: You know how I value honesty ... and clarity ...

Umi: Ahem. Um.

Kotori: Umi, you're blushing.

Umi: ... !

Umi: Whenisaiditwasbeautifuliwastalkingaboutyou!

Umi: ...

Kotori: Hehe. Well, I think you're beautiful too, Umi.

Umi: ... Well, there's more to it ...

Kotori: I know. I love you too, Umi.

Kotori: When you had your arms wrapped around me ...

Kotori: I really liked how that felt. I want to keep feeling it.

Umi: ... You do?

Kotori: Of course! Say ... would you like to go for another ride?

Umi: Y-yes. I would like that very much, Kotori.

 


	6. Rin/Maki - A Queen For A Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin (knight) has been taking naps and missing war council meetings, so Maki (mercenary), the tactician of µ's, gives her a stern lecture. Rin gets inspired to learn more about strategy and why Maki is so good at it.

C

Maki: Rin, we need to talk.

Rin: Eh!? What did I do?

Maki: It's more about what you didn't do.

Maki: You were absent at the war council last night.

Maki: As a result, you did not know the tactics for today's engagement.

Maki: You fought well, but not with your assigned unit.

Rin: (Maki's scary today!)

Maki: Though the battle was a success, we cannot afford mistakes like that against better opponents.

Maki: We are, of course, dealing with life-and-death situations.

Maki: Do you understand?

Rin: Y-yes!

Maki: Good.

Maki: Now, if you don't mind telling me ...

Maki: Why were you absent last night?

Rin: I ...

Rin: Um ...

Rin: I was taking a nap.

Maki: ...

Maki: Well, it's not a bad thing to be well-rested.

Maki: But you should be getting all that sleep at night!

Rin: Yes, sir!

Maki: Now, tonight's council starts in an hour.

Maki: I expect to see you there.

*Maki leaves*

Rin: That's the most vocal I've ever heard Maki!

B

Rin: Maki?

Maki: Rin. It's late, you should be getting that rest.

Rin: I know, but ...

Rin: I didn't really understand the tactics for tomorrow.

Rin: I was hoping you could help me out, since you're the tactician, so I know what to do.

Rin: I don't want to let you down!

Maki: Rin, you're finally applying your boundless energy to the right places.

Maki: Good. What was it you didn't understand?

Rin: Well, you said we needed to set up a chokepoint.

Rin: I, ah, don't know what that is ...

Maki: It's simple, really.

Maki: Narrow areas of the battlefield can only service so many people at once.

Maki: By placing a soldier at the exit of the hall, we can stop the advance of many enemies with just once person.

Maki: Better yet, only one or two people can attack that person at once ...

Rin: (Maki's so smart ... )

Rin: (It's amazing how she knows all of this off of the top of her head.)

Rin: (We're sure lucky to have her as our tactician.)

Rin: (I just wish she'd be a bit more social ... )

Rin: (I need to figure out how to open her up somehow!)

Rin: (Oh! I should probably be listening to what she's saying.)

Maki: ... And that's why you're the best option to seal the chokepoint.

Maki: Did you get all that, Rin?

Rin: Yep!

Rin: The chokepoint is where you choke people, and it's easy because only so many of them can fit!

Maki: ...

Maki: (This is going to be a long night.)

A

Maki: Rin, you were phenomenal today.

Rin: Nya! You too, Maki!

Maki: It just goes to show you the importance of planning, strategy, and tactics.

Rin: You're right, Maki! How do you come up with that stuff?

Maki: ...

Maki: Hm?

Rin: How are you so good at strategy? You're probably, like, the best in the world!

Maki: ...

Maki: Ah, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable going into all that ...

Rin: Aw, come on, Maki! We've known each other since we were little!

Rin: We're even from the same village!

Rin: I'm sure if you opened up to everyone a bit, we'd all grow even closer!

Rin: And then we'd be even more unbeatable!

Maki: W-well, out of everyone in µ's, you're the one I feel most comfortable talking to.

Rin: Nyehe, is that why you were able to yell at me so easily?

Maki: T-that has nothing to do with anything! I was just fulfilling the role given to me!

Maki: ... But you're right. I trust the eight of you with my life.

Maki: So I owe it to everyone to know who they are protecting, and who's protecting them.

Rin: Aw, Maki! That makes me so happy!

Rin: So, tell me, how did you get so good?

Maki: ...

Maki: Both of my parents had a lot of other obligations, so once I became old enough, they left me home alone often.

Maki: When they would do that, I'd create elaborate worlds in my head, each with their own conflicts.

Maki: ... It sounds so embarrassing when I say it out loud.

Rin: No, Maki! That's super cool! Keep going!

Maki; ... Thank you.

Maki: Anyway, I'd act out all those conflicts when I was left alone.

Maki: Sometimes I'd be the queen. Sometimes a soldier. Sometimes not even involved at all.

Maki; My parents humored me by buying books on ancient tactics and strategy, but I soaked them all up like a sponge.

Maki: They wanted me to be doctors like them but when I reached a certain age I think they realized that wasn't to be.

Maki: ... And they kept supporting me anyway. I wouldn't be where I am today without them.

Rin: *sniff*

Maki: Are you ... crying, Rin?

Rin: That's such a sweet story! Maki ... !

Maki: H-hey! Don't get so physical!

Maki: Rin ... you're squeezing me too tight!

S

Maki: Rin, I came here to thank you.

Rin: Thank me? Why?

Maki: Without your ... unique flavor, I don't think I could have opened up like that.

Maki: Rather than making fun of me ... I think everyone thinks more highly of me now.

Maki: I can talk with anyone else in µ's comfortably.

Maki: I know more about everyone. I can plan strategies better because of that.

Maki: And it's all thanks to you.

Rin: Aw, it was nothing!

Maki: Give yourself some credit, Rin.

Maki: You did something else impressive, too.

Rin: Oh?

Maki: May I see your hand?

Rin: Sure ... what are you gonna do, Maki?

Maki: One of those fantasy worlds I made up was very unique, in that it had two queens instead of a queen and a king.

Maki: The two queens loved each other very much.

Rin: Was that one of the times you were the queen?

Maki: L-let me finish!

Rin: (Maki just turned beet red!)

Maki: Ahem ...

Maki: Yes, you're right. I was the queen in that world.

Maki: I've never been able to picture the other queen until now.

Maki: When I think of that other queen, I think of you.

Rin: ... !

Maki: I've never invited someone into my world before. I'm excited.

Maki: Rin, will you enter and be my queen?

Rin: Oh, Maki!

Rin: I'd be honored!

Rin: I love you! I love you! I love you, Maki!

Maki: A-ah ... don't be so loud. I want this to just be for the two of us.

Rin: You're right. Just the two of us.

Rin: Say, Maki ...

Rin: How long did it take you to rehearse all of that?

Maki: Y-you don't need to know that!


	7. Nico/Hanayo - Sticking To The Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo (cleric) stops by Nico's (myrmidon) tent to check in on her, as she was injured in that day's battle. The two strike up a close relationship based on something surprising they have in common.

C

Hanayo: Nico, are you in?

Nico: ... Where else would I be.

Hanayo: S-sorry! I didn't know if you were feeling better yet.

Nico: *sigh*

Hanayo: That was quite a nasty fall you took today. How are you feeling? Let me see.

Nico: *grumble* *mumble*

Hanayo: Well, the swelling has gone down. It looks like it was just a sprain.

Hanayo: Some more salve and you should be ready to walk again by tomorrow.

Hanayo: Just ... take it easy ... wait ...

Nico: Hm?

Hanayo: I ...

Hanayo: It ...

Nico: Hanayo, are you feeling okay?

Hanayo: IS THAT A COPY OF THE GENEALOGY OF THE HOLY WAR!?

Nico: Agh, Hanayo, turn the volume down!

Hanayo: Eep! Sorry!

Nico: ... How did you know what that is? There's no text on the cover.

Hanayo: I'm very much into legends and history, I'll have you know.

Hanayo: I've been looking for a copy of that book for years! Do you have any idea how rare it is?

Nico: Do I have any idea how ra--ouch!

Hanayo: Ah, Nico, you shouldn't try to stand up yet ...

Nico: Fine, fine. I'll have you know I spent my entire life savings to get that copy.

Nico: It's my lucky charm, so to speak. My holy grail.

Hanayo: Nico, are you into that stuff, too?

Nico: I love it! It's my life! Why in the world do you think I took up the sword?

Nico: I was inspired by all of the great swordswomen throughout history, and I intend to be right there with them when all is said and done!

Hanayo: Wow, Nico, I never would have guessed.

Hanayo: But that explains why you're so ... flamboyant on the battlefield.

Hanayo: And why you tripped and fell during one of your special moves.

Nico: H-hey! The Nico Nico Slash is a difficult move to master!

Nico: I'd like to see you try it!

Hanayo: ... Maybe later.

Hanayo: But do you mind if I come over tomorrow so we can talk more?

Hanayo: I've never had anyone other than Rin to talk about this with, and she doesn't know as much as I do.

Nico: ... That would actually be pretty cool.

Nico: We'll see if you're on the same level as Nico Ni--

Hanayo: Well, bye!

*Hanayo leaves*

Nico: ...

B

Hanayo: Nico! I'm here!

Nico: Come on in, Hanayo.

Nico: Jeez! What's all that you have with you!?

Hanayo: Hehe. I have quite the selection of scrolls and paintings, you know.

Hanayo: Do you recognize this one?

Nico: That's child's play. Everyone knows the Whitewings.

Hanayo: How about this one?

Nico: Easy. The Silver-Haired Maiden.

Hanayo: You do know your stuff, Nico. Try this one.

Nico: Wow, the Princess of Zofia. Not many people know about her.

Hanayo: Tee hee. I'm not like many people, you know.

Nico: Yeah, this is surprising, Hanayo.

Nico: You're so meek and unassuming on the battlefield but you get really passionate about this stuff.

Hanayo: ...

Nico: Uh! I didn't mean any offense, of course!

Nico: But I understand that. Sometimes you need to just lose yourself in myth and legend.

Hanayo: Mhm.

Hanayo: Say, Nico.

Hanayo: Do you believe in this stuff?

Nico: What do you mean?

Hanayo: Do you think all of the stuff we read about actually happened?

Hanayo: Or is it all just legends and fairy tales.

Nico: ... Of course I believe.

Nico: There's a lot I don't know about this world.

Nico: But every story I've ever read has happened.

Nico: Every person I've read about has existed.

Hanayo: So you think ... after our work is done ...

Hanayo: We'll be remembered? Or will we be relegated to myth and legend?

Nico: Yikes, Hanayo. That's deep.

Nico: But ... you know, I believe in us, too.

Nico: That means the future will for sure.

Hanayo: ... Yeah, you're right, Nico!

Hanayo: I actually heard there was a play going on nearby.

Hanayo: It's about an Elibean legend ... I can't remember which.

Nico: That sounds fun! Let's go when we have some time.

A

Hanayo: Wow, that was amazing!

Nico: Eh, I've seen better.

Nico: ... But it was pretty cool.

Hanayo: Yeah! It's one thing to read about this stuff, but seeing it acted out is totally different!

Hanayo: It makes me want to act this stuff out too!

Nico: Haha, what are you talking about, Hanayo?

Hanayo: ...

Hanayo: "In my friends' names, I will cut you down!"

Hanayo: How was that?

Nico: Wow, pretty good.

Nico: For a second, I was scared of you, Hanayo.

Hanayo: Hehe, I've always wanted to try acting.

Hanayo: But I'd never want to do it in front of an audience ...

Nico: Then what's the point!?

Nico: If you're acting out cool stuff, you need to have people see it!

Nico: That way, they'll think you're cool too.

Hanayo: ... I'm not sure that's how it works, Nico.

Hanayo: If you act well enough, people are supposed to forget you exist.

Hanayo: They and you both are supposed to lose yourself in your performance.

Nico: ... That's a good point.

Nico: But still! One day, people will be acting out the heroic exploits of Nico Yazawa!

Hanayo: Aim for the stars, Nico!

Hanayo: But this was fun. Let's go again sometime, okay? Maybe it'll be a different play.

Nico: That sounds like fun.

Nico: Before you know it, they'll be writing plays about us!

Nico: ... They should probably skip the scenes where we go to plays.

S

Nico: Yo, Hanayo.

Hanayo: Hello, Nico!

Hanayo: Find out about any more plays?

Nico: ... Sort of. Here.

Hanayo: Is this ... a script!?

Nico: I stopped by the theatre to pick a couple up.

Nico: I thought it'd be fun to read some lines with you.

Hanayo: Ooh, that does sound fun! Which ones do you want to read?

Nico: Turn to page 76. I'll read for the swordswoman, you for her close friend the pegasus knight.

Hanayo: Oh, okay.

Hanayo: (This is a romantic scene!)

Nico: Ahem. "I've been so lonely all this time. Leaving the plains ... "

Nico: "And you, my best friend treating me like a noble stranger."

Nico: "What does rank and birth have to do with anything? I'm still myself, and you're still you!"

Hanayo: (She's really getting into it!)

Nico: "Please, talk to me normally, like you always used to."

Hanayo: Um ... "I ... I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way ... "

Nico: "I do, and someday when I return to the plains ... Come with me, won't you?"

Nico: "I may not be able to pay you like I do now ... But I would like you with me, as a friend."

Hanayo: (Wait, is the kiss coming up!?)

Hanayo: Ah ... "Yes. That would be nice. Let's stick together, no matter what happens."

Hanayo: "Now ... and always."

Hanayo: ...

Nico: ...

Hanayo: ...

Nico: ...

Hanayo: N-Nico ...

Hanayo: You can stop kissing me now ...

Nico: Oops! My bad!

Nico: I was a little bit too into my role.

Hanayo: Don't play dumb, Nico. I see right through you.

Nico: Wha!?

Hanayo: Hehe, I'm just teasing. But now I know why you had us read that scene.

Hanayo: I feel the same way, but I have just one thing to ask.

Nico: ... What is it?

Hanayo: Next time you kiss me, let's just be ourselves.

Nico: If you say so ...

Nico: ...

Nico: Special delivery! A Nico Nico Kiss from Nico Nico Ni! ♪

Hanayo: Eek! Too much Nico! Help!

Hanayo: EMERGENCY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Nico's book, Genealogy of the Holy War, is the subtitle of the fourth Fire Emblem game, released on Super Famicom only in Japan in 1996.  
> \- Yet again, Hanayo has some cool scrolls. The characters in order: Catria, Palla, and Est from FE1 and FE3 and their subsequent remakes (the ones with Marth); Micaiah from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn; Celica from Fire Emblem: Gaiden (the second Fire Emblem).  
> \- The line Hanayo recites is spoken by Lyn when challenging Nergal in FE7.  
> \- Likewise, the script Nico brings in is taken directly from Lyn and Florina's A support.  
> \- For those of you who have played Fire Emblem: Awakening, I take a lot of inspiration for Nico from Owain. You can't tell me I'm wrong, can you?


	8. Umi/Eli - Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli (paladin) starts to join Umi (archer) on her morning runs. The two of them keep coming back to the conversation they had when Eli initially joined µ's.

Bonus Prologue: Recruit Conversation

Umi: Hey!

Eli: ... ?

Umi: You have some nerve, you know that?

Eli: W-what?

Umi: You publicly criticize our small, grassroots army ...

Umi: And you constantly occupy the same battlefield as us!

Umi: You even fight the same enemies we do!

Umi: Why is it that you won't join us?

Umi: How deep does your pride run?

Eli: You have the wrong impression.

Eli: The truth is ... your small, grassroots army is an embarrassment to our cause, united though it may be.

Umi: ... What?

Eli: Your soldiers are untrained.

Eli: Your tactics are flawed.

Eli: Your weapons are weak.

Umi: ... That's fine.

Umi: You may be right. We're all new to this.

Umi: But we care more than anyone else.

Umi: That's why I ask you ... if you think of us that way, please help us.

Umi: Join us.

Eli: ... !

Umi: Think of everything we could accomplish with our forces combined.

Umi: All I ask is that you consider it ...

Eli: ... I accept.

Umi: Already!?

Eli: Sometimes, the strongest thing you can do is ask for help.

Eli: That you all have survived this long is a testament to your drive.

Eli: With time and training, there's no telling what you ...

Eli: What we may accomplish. I'm excited.

Umi: ... Thank you.

C

Eli: Umi?

Umi: W-wah!

Umi: ...

Umi: Oh, it's you, Eli. My, you scared me.

Eli: Sorry. I didn't expect anyone else would be up this early.

Eli: Are you going for a jog, too?

Umi: Of course! It's part of my daily routine.

Umi: I'm surprised you didn't know I ran each morning.

Eli: Well, I'm only starting now, myself ...

Eli: Being on a mount all day isn't any excuse not to exercise.

Umi: Yes. I only wish Kotori and Honoka saw it the same way ...

Umi: But they've both told me they prefer sleeping in to working out.

Eli: Is that so?

Eli: Knowing you, I'm surprised you didn't try harder.

Umi: ... Knowing me?

Eli: ... Ah, never mind!

Eli: What route do you typically run?

Umi: ...

Umi: Typically a few laps around the entire camp.

Umi: It doubles as a method of scouting, to detect any ambushes.

Eli: In that case, it's good I'm coming along, then.

Umi:... Yes, I suppose it is.

B

Eli: Umi! Ready for our run?

Umi: Yeah! Let's get started.

Eli: ...

Umi: ...

Umi: Say, Eli.

Eli: Yeah?

Umi: How do you see us now that you are a part of us?

Eli: That's quite the question!

Umi: Well, when you said "knowing me" the other day, it got me to thinking ...

Umi: Do you know me? Do you know us?

Eli: ...

Eli: I want to say yes.

Eli: When you first confronted me, what you said about caring baffled me.

Eli: At the time, I didn't think that mattered.

Eli: I was under the impression it all came down to skill.

Umi: I see.

Eli: But now I see it's much more than that.

Eli: You all ... we all believe in the same things.

Eli: And we believe in each other.

Eli: That grants a strength no amount of morning runs can give you.

Eli: To answer your question ...

Eli: I see you all the way I should.

Eli: As equals. As friends. As comrades.

Umi: ... Thank you.

A

Eli: Umi? Are you okay? May I come in?

Umi: Yes, come on in. I'm fine.

Umi: I just have a bad cramp.

Eli: I never thought you'd be the one to miss a morning run and not me.

Umi: Believe me. If I could, I'd be out there.

Umi: But I know better than to force it with my leg feeling this way.

Eli: Can I get you anything?

Eli: A hot towel? Some breakfast?

Umi: N-no ... I'm quite fine, thank you.

Umi: My, I've never seen you this ... motherly.

Eli: A-ah! It's not quite that.

Eli: I'm just ... offering all the help I can.

Umi: Well, I appreciate your concern.

Umi: I just need to take the morning off.

Umi: Feel free to go ahead and run without me!

Eli: Oh, okay.

Eli: It won't be the same without you, though.

Umi: Don't be so melodramatic, Eli. We'll run again tomorrow.

Umi: And before you go ...

Eli: ... ?

Umi: Thank you. Thank you for giving us a chance.

Eli: Where did that come from?

Umi: It ... it felt like a good time to say it.

Umi: Now go run!

S

Eli: Umi! *pant* *pant*

Umi: Eli!?

Eli: Let's take a break ...

Eli: Let's stop for the moment ...

Umi: Uh ...

Umi: Okay. Let's rest.

Eli: *pant* *pant*

Umi: Are you okay, Eli?

Umi: I never thought we'd have to take a break in the middle of our run.

Eli: *pant*

Eli: Well, to tell the truth ...

Eli: I embellished a little.

Umi: H-huh?

Eli: When I ran alone that day, without you, it felt ... empty.

Eli: Normally when I return to camp I'm in good spirits and ready for the rest of the day.

Eli: But that day ... it took me hours to get in the groove.

Eli: I realized something.

Umi: What are you saying?

Eli: I'm saying I wanted to spend some more time with you this morning.

Eli: Just the two of us.

Umi: ...

Eli: Wow, maybe we did need to take a rest after all.

Eli: Your face is flushed.

Umi: P-please don't tease me like that!

Umi: The truth is ... when I told you to go run that morning ...

Umi: What I really wanted to do is tell you to stay with me.

Eli: Then why didn't you?

Umi: I ... I didn't have the words.

Eli: You don't need them anymore.

Eli: I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been brave enough to ask me to join µ's.

Eli: That was the first time I saw it in your eyes ...

Umi: S-saw what?

Eli: Hehe ... you'll see.

Eli: For now ... let's just enjoy this time we have together.

Eli: And all the time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is the first chapter to include a recruitment conversation. These will be rare, only included when the supports need the context.


	9. Kotori/Hanayo - Life Imitating Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori (pegasus knight) encounters Hanayo (cleric) making friends with her pegasus, who normally isn't very friendly to anyone other than Kotori. The two begin to bond over their shared love for animals.

C

Hanayo: Who's a good pegasus? Oh, yes you are ...

Hanayo: Would you like a carrot?

Hanayo: Ah, you're so soft!

*Kotori appears*

Kotori: H-Hanayo?

Hanayo: Eek!

Kotori: What ... Fluffy is letting you touch her?

Hanayo: I-is that weird?

Kotori: Yeah. She normally doesn't like anyone other than me being near her.

Kotori: But when you're near, she looks so calm.

Hanayo: Ah, well ... I guess I just have that effect on animals.

Hanayo: I love every animal, and I guess every animal loves me.

Kotori: Wow, Hanayo, I never knew you were such a big animal fan!

Hanayo: Hehe, it's actually how I learned to be a cleric, sort of.

Hanayo: I practiced healing magic on animals when I was very young

Hanayo: My neighbor's dog broke his leg and I fixed it up, for instance.

Hanayo: Out of that, I just kept loving them all.

Hanayo: Plus ... a lot of them are so soft!

Kotori: Well, we have something in common, then!

Kotori: I don't think I've ever met an animal I didn't like ...

Hanayo: Me neither!

Kotori: Well, I'd love to just talk about animals forever, but ...

Kotori: I have to get Fluffy ready for the day.

Hanayo: A-ah! Sorry!

Kotori: No worries!

Kotori: Let's talk later, Hanayo. Does that sound good?

Hanayo: Y-yes! I'd love to!

B

Hanayo: Kotori, do you want to know something neat?

Kotori: Sure! What is it?

Hanayo: Did you know ... that a combination of people and animals exists?

Kotori: Eh!?

Hanayo: Well, none of it's been proven ... but there are just too many stories to deny!

Kotori: Could you ... explain that a little more?

Kotori: What do you mean by "combination?"

Hanayo: Oh!

Hanayo: Well, they have different names in different stories ...

Hanayo: But in all cases they're shapeshifters!

Kotori: Uh-huh ...

Hanayo: They have a default human form with a few animal features like tails, fur, and so on ...

Hanayo: And they can turn into animals to attack or defend themselves!

Kotori: I see.

Kotori: What kinds of these shapeshifters are there?

Hanayo: Well, the most common is the laguz ...

Hanayo: They can take the form of cats, tigers, wolves, dragons, birds, and so on.

Hanayo: Other cultures call shapeshifting dragons manaketes.

Hanayo: And then there are some newer stories about a rare race called the taguel, that shifts into rabbits.

Hanayo: Isn't that cute!

Kotori: Wow, it certainly sounds cool!

Hanayo: It is! It really is! Say, Kotori, if you were a shapeshifter, what animal would you be?

Kotori: Oh, that's easy! I would be a bird, of course.

Hanayo: What kind? There aren't really any tiny birds ... there's hawks, ravens, and herons.

Kotori: Ooh, the heron sounds wonderful! What are they like?

Hanayo: I knew you might like them. They don't attack, instead they sing to support their allies.

Kotori: Ah, that sounds ideal ... how about you, Hanayo?

Hanayo: M-me? Well, not that I've thought about it much, but ...

Hanayo: I'd love to be a taguel! Being able to turn into a cuddly bunny ...

Kotori: Hehe, I'd certainly say that suits you, Hanayo.

Hanayo: D-does it?

Kotori: Mhm!

Hanayo: Thank you, Kotori ... the heron suits you, too.

A

Kotori: Hanayo, look!

Hanayo: Oh, Kotori!

Hanayo: What is it?

Hanayo: ...

Hanayo: Ahh!

Kotori: Hehe. I drew it last night before going to sleep.

Kotori: What do you think?

Hanayo: Oh, it's wonderful! It's so cute!

Hanayo: Is that supposed to be us?

Kotori: Yep! You're the cuddly rabbit and I'm the bird.

Hanayo: Ahh ... Kotori, this is beautiful! I didn't know you could draw.

Kotori: Tee hee ... I get by.

Kotori: But our conversation struck me with some inspiration.

Kotori: And it was oddly comforting to draw myself like this ...

Kotori: But I won't bore you with the details!

Hanayo: Ahh ...

Hanayo: Oh! Kotori! Do you want this back?

Kotori: No, you can keep it!

Hanayo: R-really? But this is the only copy!

Kotori: I can always draw another.

Kotori: Consider that first one a gift, Hanayo.

Kotori: You showed me an amazing world and inspired me to be a part of it.

Kotori: Thank you! You're a wonderful friend.

Hanayo: I feel the same, Kotori ... you're wonderful as well.

S

Hanayo: Kotori! May I come in?

Kotori: A-ah! One moment!

Kotori: ...

Kotori: There. Come on in, Hanayo!

Hanayo: Were you drawing anything else, Kotori?

Kotori: Ah, oh, uh, no!

Hanayo: ...

Kotori: Well ... yes. It's a bit of a ... private project.

Hanayo: Oh, that's all you needed to say!

Hanayo: I won't intrude.

Kotori: I appreciate that, but ...

Kotori: I kind of do want you to see it.

Hanayo: Okay ... may I see it?

Kotori: Do you promise to keep this a secret?

Hanayo: Of course! My lips are sealed.

Kotori: Okay, here ...

Hanayo: Aww, it's us as the shapeshifters again ...

Hanayo: Oh!

Kotori: ...

Hanayo: Kotori, this is a rather romantic picture, don't you think?

Kotori: ... Yes.

Hanayo: And I can't say I ever imagined a bird and rabbit could kiss.

Hanayo: But you make it work! It's adorable!

Kotori: ... You don't think it's weird?

Hanayo: No, I think it's wonderful! Just like you!

Kotori: Well ... thank you, Hanayo.

Hanayo: I think I understand, too.

Kotori: Eh!?

Hanayo: That first picture, with us cuddling ... it made you want the real thing too, huh?

Kotori: Y-yes ...

Hanayo: Hehe. It's written all over your face, Kotori.

Kotori: ... Well, you're red too, Hanayo.

Hanayo: I know, but it doesn't matter ... I'm here with you, aren't I?

Kotori: Mhm.

Hanayo: Now, which picture do you want to recreate first?

Kotori: *giggle* Well, I could take you under my wing ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- All of the shapeshifters Hanayo mentions exist in FE games. Manaketes are spread throughout the series, the laguz appear in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, and the taguel make an appearance in Awakening.


	10. Eli/Maki - Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli (paladin) decides to challenge the resident tactician Maki (mercenary) to a game of chess to see how skilled she really is. They both get a lot more then they bargained for.

C

Eli: Maki? Are you in? Do you have some time?

Maki: ... Eli? It's late.

Eli: I know. If it's too late let me know.

Maki: What do you want?

Eli: There's no need to be so stiff, Maki.

Eli: We are comrades, after all.

Maki: ... Get to the point.

Eli: My, my ... you remind me of myself.

Eli: Anyway, your skills as a tactician seem very honed ...

Eli: I wanted to get a taste of them firsthand.

Maki: A chessboard?

Eli: Have you ever played?

Maki: ... A few times.

Eli: Ah, I thought you would have more experience.

Eli: Nonetheless, would you like to play?

Eli: We can do it another time if you wish.

Maki: No, let's get it out of the way.

Eli: I won't make it easy for you!

Maki: ... Good. Likewise.

B

Eli: ...

Maki: ...

Eli: ...

Maki: ...

Eli: ... Check.

Maki: ... ... ... ...

Eli: You know I haven't mated you, right?

Maki: I'm aware.

Eli: You're struggling to make a move ...

Maki: Give me some time, alright!?

Maki: ...

Maki: Sorry. I didn't mean to yell.

Eli: It's alright. This has been a tense match.

Eli: You play ... very interestingly, Maki.

Maki: Is that so?

Eli: Yes, quite so. You said you had played before, right?

Maki: ... In a manner of speaking, yes.

Eli: Could you be a little more specific?

Maki: Maybe later.

Maki: ...

Maki: There. Checkmate.

Eli: Wh-what!?

Eli: Хорошо! You did!

Eli: Good match, Maki.

Eli: I couldn't help but notice the whole match, though ...

Eli: You were so reluctant to sacrifice your pawns. Why?

Maki: I could say something similar about you.

Maki: You treated them like they were nothing.

Eli: That's ... kind of the point, isn't it?

Eli: Where did you learn how to play chess, Maki?

Maki: It's a long story. It's late.

Eli: A few more minutes won't hurt.

Maki: ... Well, my father showed me the basics and played me a few times.

Maki: But that was it. After a while, neither he nor Mother had time to play me.

Maki: As you know, they are the doctors for the entire village.

Maki: So most of my matches were against myself.

Eli: ... I see.

Maki: Take this pawn for instance, Eli.

Maki: What do you see?

Eli: ... It's a pawn.

Maki: It's nothing but wood to you, isn't it?

Eli: Well, yes.

Maki: That's so strange.

Maki: Every one of these pieces has a personality, a history.

Maki: They're on the same level as you, me, and the rest of µ's.

Eli: I'm ... not so sure I follow.

Maki: A pawn is a soldier just as the knight is.

Maki: Just as the rook, bishop, king, and queen all are.

Maki: To me, they are all equal.

Maki: I would never "sacrifice" one of them to achieve victory ...

Maki: Just as I would never sacrifice one of us.

Eli: That's a bold ideal ... but what if it becomes necessary?

Maki: It won't.

Maki: No situation is so dire, is it?

Maki: You backed me into a corner but my army prevailed.

Maki: We had no self-inflicted losses, though we did lose a few ...

Eli: ... I'm starting to see things your way.

Maki: Hm?

Eli: You're quite the tactician. I'm not sure there's another like you.

Eli: Let's talk later. I think the sun is coming up. We should try for some sleep.

Maki: ... You're right. Good night, Eli.

Eli: Good night, Maki.

A

Eli: Maki, that was quite the impromptu maneuver today!

Maki: Was it?

Eli: Yes! We were backed into a corner, but we prevailed.

Eli: ... Come to think of it, it was rather like our chess match, wasn't it?

Maki: I suppose.

Eli: Would you like to play again tonight?

Maki: M-maybe.

Eli: ...

Eli: There's something about you, Maki.

Eli: Anyone even remotely in charge of an army is always going to say ...

Eli: "We're not going to lose anybody, even if we have to!"

Eli: But when you say it I believe it.

Maki: I never said anything like that!

Eli: Words aren't the only things that speak for you, you know.

Eli: My, listen to me! Nozomi must really be rubbing off on me.

Maki: ...

Eli: We're quite similar, aren't we?

Eli: We care deeply but have trouble expressing that ...

Maki: D-don't make that sort of judgment.

Maki: I'm only doing my job, you know.

Eli: Now, don't lie.

Eli: It's become far more than a job by now, hasn't it?

Eli: For all of us.

Maki: ...

Maki: You're right.

Maki: I need to start being honest to myself about that.

Maki: And honest to everyone else. Thank you, Eli.

Eli: Of course! Now, let's start our next match a little earlier than last time ...

S

Eli: ...

MakI: ... You didn't say "check."

Eli: I didn't put you in check.

Maki: It's clear. Your queen is right there.

Eli: That may be so, but have you considered she isn't there to fight?

Maki: ... !

Eli: She has a message to deliver to your queen ...

Eli: "Let's lay down our arms. I see no reason to continue this meaningless battle."

Maki: ... I can't say I've ever encountered this scenario.

Maki: Um. Here is the message my queen delivers in return.

Maki: "Why do you say this now?"

Eli: ... "I did not have the bravery to do so until now."

Eli: "For you see, I have fallen in love with you."

Maki: "Eh!?"

Maki: I mean ... eh!?

Eli: It's true.

Eli: It's such a terrible method of confession, isn't it? It was Nozomi's idea.

Maki: Wait, I'm still not quite clear on what's going on here!

Eli: That's not my queen that was speaking, Maki. That was me.

Eli: I'm trying to work on expressing my feelings better ...

Eli: And I want to start by telling you how I feel about you.

Eli: These matches are wonderful but I find myself thinking about you all the time.

Eli: I want to do much more than just play chess with you.

Maki: ... Well, I, uh. I feel the same. I never imagined you would too ...

Eli: Of course I do. Shall we call this match a stalemate?

Maki: No. Our armies are one now, aren't they?

Eli: ... Yes they are.

 


	11. Nico/Eli - Care Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli (paladin) recognizes Nico (myrmidon) from the militia two years ago. How have things changed for the both of them since then?

C

Eli: Excuse me. Nico, am I right?

Nico: Who wants to know?

Eli: Ah, I don't even need a name.

Eli: I'd recognize that attitude anywhere.

Eli: You quite sensationally quit the militia two years ago, didn't you.

Nico: ... !

Nico: I ... I have no idea what you're talking about.

Eli: Oh, I'm sure you do.

Eli: I don't think I could ever forget it.

Eli: You, throwing down your sword during a training exercise ...

Nico: Look!

Nico: Can we not ... talk about that.

Eli: Why not?

Nico: Is that any of your business?

Nico: I just don't want to talk about it.

Eli: Well, considering I was leading that exercise--

Nico: I'm not proud of it, okay!?

Nico: Joining the militia didn't turn out to be what I wanted it to be.

Nico: So what!? Who cares!? It's all in the past now!

Nico: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a very real battle that I have to do very real preparation for.

Nico: Goodbye.

*Nico leaves*

Eli: My, I seem to have touched a nerve ...

B

Eli: Nico ...

Nico: Not interested.

Eli: Nico, if you think I'm mad at you, I'm not.

Nico: ...

Eli: I just want to know why you did it.

Eli: No one's ever quit the militia like that.

Eli: If we're going to be fighting together, I want to know the thinking behind that decision.

Nico: ...

Eli: Have you never ... talked about this with anyone before?

Nico: Maybe.

Eli: I missed an opportunity to help you out when you might have needed it two years ago ...

Eli: I don't want to waste that opportunity again.

Eli: Speak, Nico. I'm here to listen.

Nico: ... Fine!

Nico: I might have been a little naive when I enlisted.

Nico: I might have thought there was more to being in an army than training exercises and routine patrols.

Nico: I might have thought I would have gotten to do cool stuff with my sword! So sue me.

Eli: That ... does sound a bit misinformed. Otonokizaka hasn't performed any formal military action in recorded history.

Nico: Yeah, but none of that was in the books I read.

Nico: All of those books which then got passed on to my three little siblings.

Nico: And when they all found out their big sister joined the militia I couldn't break their hearts and tell them it wasn't really like that.

Eli: Is it that simple?

Nico: ... No.

Nico: I wanted recognition. I wanted to go down as the most legendary swordfighter in history.

Nico: ... No one else took it as seriously as I did. Not even you.

Nico: That's why I had to quit.

Eli: ... Nico, we all took it seriously. Just not the way you did.

Nico: Well, the way I did it is the only way I know. Sorry.

Eli: What do your siblings think now?

Nico: They never knew I quit. That's why I had to join this army when they offered.

Nico: I have something real to show them. And ... and I'm really defending them, now.

Nico: ... This conversation has exhausted me. I'll talk to you later, Eli.

*Nico leaves*

Eli: She's ... good at shutting things down whenever she wants to.

A

Eli: Nico?

Nico: Hey, Eli.

Eli: How often do you communicate with your family?

Nico: T-that was out of the blue!

Nico: ...

Nico: Well, uh ... I try to write a letter every month or so. Why?

Eli: I talked with everyone else, and this time we want to send something from all of us.

Nico: ... All of us!?

Eli: Mhm! You might not know it, Nico, but everyone in µ's cares about you a lot.

Eli: You bring something very ... unique to our little group.

Eli: And most importantly, you're quite skilled with a blade.

Nico: ...

Eli: I have a little sister myself, Nico. I know what it's like to have someone look up to you.

Eli: Letters are nice, but to receive something from an entire army would make their day.

Eli: They already think of you as a legend, don't they? Let's solidify that.

Nico: That would honestly ... mean the world to me.

Nico: Eli, I'm ... I'm sorry I never gave you a chance.

Eli: It's okay, Nico. We were both young. We didn't know how to reach each other.

Eli: But I'm glad we found our way back together eventually.

Nico: ... Thank you. Me too, Eli.

Eli: Nico, are you ... crying?

Nico: Nope!

*Nico leaves*

Eli: Ah, there ... there she goes again.

S

Nico: Eli.

Eli: Ah, Nico. I'm just putting the finishing touches on this package.

Eli: Everyone had something to contribute ... I'm sure your family will love it.

Nico: Yeah ... definitely.

Nico: Look, I actually came to ask you some advice.

Eli: Oh? What's going on, Nico?

Nico: There's someone ... I like.

Nico: As a matter of fact, I've fallen in love with them.

Eli: ... Oh my.

Eli: Nico, I think you're asking the wrong person ...

Nico: You're my closest friend, Eli. I value your opinion.

Eli: F-fine. Are you asking how you should confess?

Nico: Yeah. I don't know where to start.

Eli: Well ... I've never been in this situation before, so I don't know.

Eli: But I think you should just be bold and tell them.

Eli: ...

Eli: Besides, when have you had the time to fall in love!?

Nico: It's you, Eli.

Eli: ... Eh!?

Nico: Hahaha! Forgive that gimmick, I read it in some trashy romance novel.

Nico: But I wasn't lying when I said I had no idea to go about it.

Nico: No one outside of my family has ever cared about me ...

Nico: Cared _for_ me like you have. You have so much good in your heart, Eli.

Nico: Frankly, it'd be hard not to fall in love with you!

Eli: I ... um ... er ... uh ...

Nico: And you wouldn't be so flustered if you didn't feel the same way, right?

Eli: ... Yes.

Nico: Well that's settled. Come here, Eli.

Nico: I promise not to run away this time.

Nico. And I never will again ...

Eli: (With the way she's squeezing me that might not be a good thing ...)


	12. Nico/Nozomi - Apple Hanging From The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nozomi (dark mage) joins the army, she quickly notices that Nico (myrmidon) hasn't changed some of her bad habits. Her way of offering help is ... interesting.

C

Nozomi: ... Nicocchi ...

Nico: W-wah! Nozomi!?

Nico: Where did you come from ... ?

Nozomi: That's not important, Nicocchi.

Nozomi: I have some questions to ask you.

Nico: ... Okay. Shoot.

Nozomi: Where are you during the war councils?

Nico: Uh ...

Nozomi: Why have you been skipping fitness training?

Nico: Well ...

Nozomi: Do you realize the gravity of what you've done?

Nico: That's ... wait, what?

Nozomi: Nicocchi ... if you don't pull your weight, there will be consequences.

Nico: Eep!

Nozomi: I'll use my dark magic to sap the life from you bit by bit ...

Nico: (I can't tell if she's kidding or not!)

Nozomi: Or I can just stop covering for you whenever you're absent.

Nozomi: Huhuhu ...

Nico: *gulp*

Nozomi: All I ask is that you do the things you're supposed to do anyway.

Nozomi: I know you have a warped idea of what it's like to be in an army ...

Nozomi: It's time to change that mindset, eh, Nicocchi?

Nico: Y-yeah ...

Nico: Whoa! What's that over there?

Nico: Is it a ghost?

Nozomi: Where!?

*Nico leaves*

Nozomi: ... You'll pay for that, Nicocchi.

B

Nico: *pant* *pant*

Nico: Ugh, Nozomi's persistent ... I think I finally lost her.

Nico: So what if I need to take a couple of days off?

Nico: When you're the most skilled swordfighter in the universe, there's no need to practice.

Nico: And that fitness training is just ... pointless. When are we ever going to need that, anyway?

Nico: ... Look at me. Talking to myself.

*Nozomi appears*

Nozomi: I wouldn't necessarily call it that.

Nico: A-ahh!

Nozomi: Thank you for the rather unfiltered look into your mind, Nicocchi.

Nozomi: Now I see what's going on.

Nozomi: You know, I asked the cards what to do with you.

Nico: The ... cards?

Nozomi: I've kept a close eye on you since you joined the militia two years ago.

Nozomi: But I've never been able to figure you out ... until now.

Nozomi: Here.

Nico: The Magician? But I don't use magic!

Nozomi: Huhuhu. That's not the point at all, Nicocchi.

Nico: Then what is the point?

Nozomi: Let me explain by asking you a question.

Nozomi: Are you, right now, the best you can possibly be?

Nico: Uh, yeah. Of course.

Nozomi: So there's no room for you to improve?

Nozomi: Since you're perfect the way you are now, is it all downhill from here?

Nico: Er ...

Nozomi: The Magician represents power, Nicocchi.

Nico: So that means I'm powerful? Well, duh.

Nozomi: Not even close.

Nozomi: It means you have great power within you ...

Nozomi: But you must work to unleash it.

Nico: ... I don't get it.

Nozomi: Let me leave you with this, Nicocchi ...

Nozomi: When you want an apple from a tree, do you pick it?

Nozomi: Or do you stand underneath with your hands cupped and wait for it to fall?

*Nozomi leaves*

Nico: What a weirdo.

Nico: Hmm ...

A

Nico: Nozomi.

Nozomi: Ah, Nicocchi. I've been expecting you ...

Nozomi: Do you have an answer to my question?

Nico: Yes.

Nico: When I want the apple, I pick it.

Nico: And when I want to unleash my power, I need to ...

Nico: I need to work for it.

Nozomi: Very good.

Nozomi: I thought you might have realized it when I saw you working harder than anyone else during fitness training today.

Nico: Well, once I figured it out, I was furious with myself over not realizing it earlier.

Nico: There is no "best," only "better." Right?

Nozomi: Of course.

Nico: Even if I do think I'm the greatest swordfighter in the universe ...

Nico: Which I'm not so sure about now.

Nico: That's no reason to keep myself from improving.

Nozomi: Ah, well done, Nicocchi.

Nozomi: I feel like such a proud mother ...

Nico: Hey, now! Don't get weird on me.

Nico: ... But thanks.

Nico: You're something else to put up with a numbskull like me.

Nozomi: I wouldn't say that, now ...

Nozomi: You just needed some gentle nudging in the right direction.

Nico: (It was more like shoving ...)

Nozomi: Hm?

Nico: Oh, nothing!

Nico: Well ... I did want to ask.

Nico: Were you ... serious? About sapping the life from me bit by bit if I didn't shape up?

Nozomi: I'll never tell.

Nico: D-don't wink when you say that!

S

Nico: Hey, Nozomi.

Nozomi: Ah, Nicocchi.

Nozomi: You're still maintaining that drive to unleash your power ...

Nozomi: How are you feeling?

Nico: I'm fine.

Nico: But I've been stuck thinking about that apple question?

Nozomi: Oh? But you already answered it.

Nico: I know, I know.

Nico: When I want the apple, I don't let it come to me.

Nico: I have to reach up and grab it, don't I?

Nozomi: ... Yes.

Nico: ... Phew. Well, alright then.

Nozomi: Nicocchi, wh--

Nozomi: ... !

Nico: ...

Nozomi: ... That was ... quite bold.

Nico: Hey, it was your advice.

Nozomi: I could feel the power coursing through you ...

Nico: ... So does that mean you were cool wi--

Nico: ...!

Nico: (I guess that's a yes!)

Nozomi: I never thought you'd feel the same way ...

Nozomi: Nicocchi ... stay with me forever.

Nico: H-hey ... you don't even need to ask.


	13. Honoka/Eli - Change Over Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka (mage) and Eli (paladin) clashed before they joined forces. Now that they are united, Eli has a lot of advice to offer Honoka. But will she listen?

Bonus Prologue: Chapter End Conversation (Before Eli is recruited)

Eli: Do you see now?

Eli: Do you see what war is like?

Eli: Have you realized it's never as easy as you think?

Honoka: ... Yes.

Honoka: I'll admit I was wrong. I'll admit I thought it would be a lot easier than this.

Eli: Then, answer this ...

Eli: Are you going to make the mistake of continuing this farce?

Honoka: Yes!

Honoka: I won't stop! We won't stop! We'll never stop!

Honoka: We may be putting ourselves in danger ...

Honoka: But I'd rather do that than just sit around and do nothing!

Honoka: We'll get better. We believe in what we do.

Honoka: No one else believes in us yet ... but that will change.

Eli: ... Suit yourself.

Eli: Just don't expect me to come to your rescue.

Honoka: ...

C

Eli: Honoka, you're improving a whole lot.

Honoka: Thanks!

Honoka: And I don't think I ever thanked you for giving us a chance and joining us, Eli ...

Honoka: So thank you for that, too.

Eli: D-don't mention it.

Eli: I didn't expect all of you to be so eager to learn from me.

Eli: I was mistaken when I thought you all were too prideful.

Honoka: Of course not! We know we can't change anything the way we are now.

Honoka: But like I told you before. We'll get better. We have to!

Eli: About that ...

Eli: Honoka, you're working the hardest to improve out of any of us ...

Honoka: Yep!

Eli: That's admirable, to an extent.

Eli: I just don't want you to ... overwork yourself.

Honoka: Nonsense! It's impossible to work too hard.

Eli: Quite the opposite, actually. It's very possible.

Eli: Think about it, Honoka.

Eli: If you use all your energy in training and practice ...

Eli: Will you have any left for the real thing?

Eli: Remember that, okay?

Honoka: Sure! Got it!

*Eli leaves*

Honoka: Hehe ... luckily for me, I have infinite energy!

B

Honoka: ...

Honoka: ...

Honoka: ...

Honoka: ... Ugh ...

Eli: Honoka! You're awake!

Honoka: E-Eli ... what happened?

Eli: You ... passed out during our morning exercises.

Eli: We were about to move out but were forced to delay.

Honoka: Wh-what!? How long have I been out?

Eli: ... A few hours.

Eli: None of us had any idea what had happened.

Eli: You went down so fast we thought you got hit by a ballista.

Eli: There was a bit of panic but it's all subsided now.

Honoka: Oh ...

Eli: Honoka. Did you listen to anything I told you the other day?

Honoka: ...

Eli: What if that had happened on the battlefield?

Eli: What if it had happened while you were casting a spell?

Eli: What if ... Gods forbid ... it had happened behind enemy lines?

Honoka: ...

Eli: You're not immortal, Honoka.

Eli: It's ... it's stuff like this that made me consider this army a bunch of amateurs in the first place.

Eli: I thought all of that was behind us.

Honoka: ...

Eli: Things are serious now, Honoka.

Eli: More serious than they ever were before, and it only gets worse from here on out.

Eli: One misstep, one mistake ... could be the end.

Honoka: *sob*

Eli: H-Honoka!?

Honoka: Eli! I'm so sorry!

Honoka: I'm such an idiot!

Honoka: I didn't listen to you ... you're right! I thought I was immortal!

Honoka: I could have died ... I could have been the reason we all died ...

Eli: Honoka ... it's alright. You're alright.

Eli: Just learn from this mistake. Okay?

Honoka: *sniff* O-okay ...

A

Eli: Honoka, are you feeling better?

Honoka: Yep!

Eli: Eating better?

Honoka: Mhm!

Eli: Sleeping better?

Honoka: Uh-huh!

Eli: Taking breaks when you need to?

Honoka: Jeez, Eli! I'm fine. I won't ever do that to myself again, I promise.

Honoka: To tell you the truth, I'm a bit scared.

Eli: ... Of what?

Honoka: N-nothing too serious!

Honoka: Just ... the mental image of if I had passed out during battle.

Honoka: I don't want to know what would have happened to me.

Eli: ... Yes, I'm sorry if I put that thought into your head.

Eli: But we need to do away with it.

Eli: There's no use thinking about what ifs.

Eli: Our destiny is in our own hands now.

Honoka: ... Yeah, you're right!

Honoka: Sheesh, you sound like me.

Eli: D-do I?

Honoka: Eli, you're blushing ...

Eli: N-no, it's just abnormally hot today ...

Honoka: Anyway ... I need to thank you again.

Eli: What for?

Honoka: When I woke up, you were sitting there ...

Honoka: That means you must have been there a while.

Eli: Well, yes ... but everyone came in to check on you.

Honoka: But who took care of me?

Eli: We all did.

Honoka: Eli ...

Eli: ... But I stayed with you the whole time.

Eli: When you went down, for a split second, I saw Otonokizaka going down with you ...

Eli: I needed to ensure you recovered.

Honoka: Wow, Eli, that's deep!

Eli: Honoka, that's quite the change of tone!

Honoka: Hehe ... but really. Thank you, Eli. I don't know what we'd do without you.

Eli: ... Likewise.

S

Eli: Honoka!

Honoka: Eli! What's up?

Eli: Do you mind if I come in?

Honoka: Sure!

Eli: Thank you ... I wanted to speak with you privately.

Honoka: What's on your mind?

Eli: Well, in the past few weeks I've noticed something ... a change in you.

Honoka: Oh?

Eli: As you've learned to balance and limit yourself, you've grown substantially.

Eli: You're no longer the clumsy mage I felt a need to stop.

Eli: You've grown into a powerful young woman ... in some circles the face of a revolution.

Honoka: Uh, thank you?

Eli: You're quite welcome. But I'm not done yet.

Eli: In that time, something has changed within me, too.

Eli: Pardon me for being so forward, but ...

Eli: I've developed feelings for you, Honoka. Quite strong feelings, in fact.

Honoka: You ... Eli, did you fall in love with me?

Eli: You ... could say that, yes.

Eli: It's terribly selfish, but when you went down that day ...

Eli: I know I said my first thought was of Otonokizaka.

Eli: But truly, my first thought was regret that I didn't tell you sooner.

Honoka: Eh!? You've felt like this for that long?

Eli: The feelings weren't as strong then, but they were there.

Eli: They only grew as I took care of you and watched you learn to control yourself.

Honoka: Wow, Eli ... this is a lot to take in.

Honoka: But honestly, I look at you the same way too.

Honoka: I speak of µ's when I say we don't know what we'd do without you ...

Honoka: And really, we don't!

Honoka: But I mean the same thing on a personal level.

Honoka: I don't know what I'd do without you.

Honoka: And I don't ever want to find out what I'd have to do if I lost you.

Eli: Honoka?

Honoka: My motivation to shape myself up was driven by everyone ...

Honoka: But inspired by you. If I put myself in danger, I'd be putting you in danger.

Honoka: When I saw the concern in your eyes when I woke up ... that's when I knew.

Eli: Oh, Honoka ...

Honoka: Ah, Eli! I didn't know you could be so physical ... and so emotional.

Eli: Speak for yourself ... you're crying too.

Honoka: I know ... but this time they're happy tears. I love you, Eli.

Eli: I love you too, Honoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ballistae (the plural of ballista) are very-long-range weapons used in many Fire Emblem games.


	14. Honoka/Umi - A Place We've Never Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi and Honoka have known each other for a long time, but that doesn't stop them from butting heads over Honoka's bad habits every now and then. But just how bad can those habits get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- These supports, and the bonus conversation included with them, contain a great deal of allusions to the final two episodes of season 1 of the Love Live! anime. If you do not wish to be spoiled, I recommend saving this chapter for after you have completed season 1.

C

Honoka: Zzz ...

Honoka: Zzz ...

*Umi enters*

Umi: Honoka?

Honoka: ... Zzz ...

Umi: Honoka.

Honoka: ... Yukiho ... more tea ...

Umi: ... HONOKA!

Honoka: Aah!

*crash, scene transition*

Umi: Do I need to lecture you again?

Honoka: No ...

Umi: Well, I'm going to.

Umi: For one, you need to be able to wake yourself up.

Umi: You can't realistically rely on everyone else to drag you out of bed in the morning!

Umi: Second ... and I understand this may be a bit more difficult than the first ...

Umi: But you need to work on your clumsiness.

Honoka: What do you mean!?

Umi: Well, the welt on your forehead should be an indicator.

Umi: Speaking more directly, you are a mage.

Umi: Not only a mage, but one who specializes in fire magic.

Umi: Anima magic is dangerous in general but fire is particularly volatile.

Umi: In the long run, that welt is harmless ...

Umi: But if something were to go wrong in a similar fashion while you were casting a spell ...

Umi: I hesitate to think what might happen.

Honoka: Jeez, Umi, all I did was sleep in and fall out of bed!

Umi: I know that!

Honoka: Then why have you got to give me this lecture?

Umi: Because I don't want anything worse than this to happen!

Honoka: This is pretty bad! It's throbbing ...

Umi: Well get some rest today. Luckily we have some time to spare.

Umi: But, please, Honoka. Take what I said to heart.

Honoka: ... Okay, Umi.

Honoka: I know you would never lecture me without a good reason.

Umi: Thank you, Honoka.

B

Honoka: Umiiiiiiiiii!

Umi: W-what?

Honoka: Umiumiumiumiumiumiumiumiumi! UMI!

Umi: Honoka! What is it?

Honoka: I. Have. A. Great. Idea!

Umi: ... Lowering your voice?

Honoka: We should come up with a team attack!

Umi: Team ... attack?

Honoka: Yeah!

Honoka: Something like flaming arrows!

Honoka: Even if they don't hit anything they'd still be super scary!

Umi: That's certainly ... interesting.

Umi: Have you ever tried to ignite something so small, though?

Honoka: It can't be that hard, right? Let me try now! Nock up an arrow.

Umi: ... I trust you, Honoka. I hope you know what you're doing.

Honoka: Okay ... now!

Honoka: Fire!

Honoka: ...

Umi: ...

Umi: That actually worked.

Honoka: Hehe. I've been working on being more precise, you know.

Honoka: I took your advice. Thanks for the help!

*Honoka leaves*

Umi: ... It's amazing, the things she's capable of when she listens to someone.

Bonus: Story scene (After which the A support unlocks)

[Early on in the campaign, Kotori receives a letter informing her that she has been offered a leadership role in Otonokizaka's pegasus knight brigade. She keeps it secret, though she tries to ask Honoka for advice about whether or not she should accept or stay with µ's. Honoka never realizes Kotori needs her help due to her singlemindedness. Soon after that, µ's wins a hard-fought battle which enables them to advance deeper into enemy territory than they have ever been. Unfortunately, Honoka collapses after that battle due to exhaustion from overtraining. She recovers, and the following night, during the celebrations, Umi convinces Kotori to come clean with the fact that she has indeed accepted the offer and is leaving µ's by the end of the week. Kotori eventually departs to return to Otonokizaka, and the eight remaining members of µ's try to figure out what to do next. Honoka blames herself for Kotori leaving.]

Eli: Cheer up, Honoka ... we need to push forward and strike when we still can.

Eli: We all miss Kotori. But it's not like she won't still be helping us turn the tide of this war.

Honoka: If I had just noticed ... even for one second ... she would still be here.

Honoka: It's not the same without her. It's my fault she's gone.

Eli: Honoka ... you don't need to take all the blame.

Eli: What's done is done. It's pointless to talk about this now.

Nico: Eli's right! We need to focus on the future, and the opportunity we have.

Nico: We need to push forward.

Honoka: What then?

Nico: ... What?

Honoka: What can we do? We were only nine people before, and now we are only eight.

Honoka: We should ... we should consider ourselves lucky my mistakes haven't cost any lives.

Honoka: We should turn back and follow Kotori home.

Nico: ... You're not serious.

Honoka: ...

Nico: You can't be serious. I won't let you be serious!

*Maki's portrait appears behind Nico*

Maki: Nico, stop!

Nico: Just listen to her! I won't take this!

Nico: What if one of us HAD died, huh? Would you be so eager to give up then?

Nico: One little thing goes wrong and all of a sudden none of what we accomplished matters!

Nico: Is that how it is!?

Nico: IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF US!? THEN FINE! GIVE UP! BUT DON'T EXPECT ALL OF US TO BE AS WEAK AS YOU!

*Nico leaves*

Eli: ... Is that really what you want to do? The path you want to take?

Honoka: ... Yes. I quit.

Honoka: You all can do as you wish. I would only drag you down anyway.

Honoka: ... Goodbye.

*Honoka leaves*

*Screen goes dark*

*Slap sound effect*

Honoka: ... !

Umi: ... I thought you were better than that, Honoka ...

Umi: But you're terrible! You're worse than I ever could have imagined!

[µ's almost falls apart, and as a result they are forced to withdraw almost all the way back to the border. At the border, they encounter Kotori, preparing to return to the capital. Honoka convinces her to stay and µ's reforms.]

A

Honoka: Umi? Am I interrupting anything?

Umi: Hello, Honoka. No, I'm just practicing my archery.

Honoka: Staying perfect as always, huh?

Honoka: ...

Umi: ...

Umi: Was there a reason you came to see me?

Honoka: Yeah.

Honoka: I never thanked you ... for doing what you did.

Umi: ... I did only what I needed to do.

Honoka: I also never apologized ... for being so stubborn and awkward.

Umi: ...

Honoka: I was in a dark place. But now I know more than ever I want to march forward.

Honoka: Without what you did ... without you knowing exactly what I needed ...

Honoka: I don't want to know what would have happened.

Honoka: I know I give you a hard time, and I apologize for that!

Honoka: But when we march forward I want you by my side. You and the rest of µ's.

Umi: ... Heh ... hahahahaha!

Honoka: Umi!? Are you okay?

Umi: Yes, yes, it's just that ...

Umi: You've always been trouble.

Honoka: Eh!?

Umi: It's true. As long as I've known you, trouble has followed you.

Umi: That's why it's so easy for me to lecture you, of course.

Umi: But no matter what, you're capable of amazing things.

Umi: Just look at what we've accomplished with an army of only nine people ...

Umi: We've rallied an entire country around us.

Honoka: That's true.

Umi: What I'm saying is, without you, none of this would have happened.

Umi: And all I want is for that to continue.

Umi: I never want you to misunderstand me, so I'll tell you directly.

Umi: Honoka, take me ... take us, take µ's, take us all to a world we've never seen before!

Honoka: *sniff*

Umi: Honoka?

Honoka: Umiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Umi: A-ah! That's ... tight!

Honoka: Umi, I promise I'll never leave you! I'll never be so stupid again!

Umi: O-of course ...

Umi: (I doubt I could leave even if I wanted to ...)

S

Umi: Again!

Honoka: ... Fire!

Umi: Again!

Honoka: ... Fire!

Umi: Again!

Honoka: ... Fire!

Umi: Wow ... we've really turned into something, huh?

Honoka: Hehehe ... yep!

Umi: I have to give you credit. The flaming arrow idea was brilliant.

Honoka: I have good ideas every now and then, you know!

Honoka: But we really make a great team, don't we?

Umi: Absolutely.

Umi: Speaking of that ...

Honoka: Hm?

Umi: I think our relationship is a little one-sided, don't you?

Honoka: What do you mean?

Umi: Well, as long as we've known each other ... you have led and I have followed.

Umi: This is all well and good. You've taken me to amazing places I never before thought I could reach.

Umi: And our time together in this army as brought us even closer.

Umi: So, this time ...

Umi: Allow me to take YOU to a world you've never seen.

Honoka: ... Umi?

Umi: I must sound ridiculous, huh? But I'm so comfortable around you I feel like I can let all my barriers down.

Umi: Honoka, come here ...

Honoka: ... !

Umi: You're startlingly easy to read, you know? I've known how you've felt for a long time.

Umi: It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do for you, though.

Umi: I wondered if you would ever take the first step if I didn't.

Honoka: Umi ...

Honoka: I was scared, honestly ... scared you wouldn't return my feelings.

Honoka: I've been scared before, but not like that.

Honoka: *sniff* I'm so ... I'm so happy you feel the same way!

Honoka: Umiiiiiiiiii!

Umi: Ack!

Honoka: I'll never let you go, Umi! Never ever! I love you!

Umi: I ... love you ... too ... Honoka ...

Honoka: But ... maybe I'll hug you a little less tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Honoka sleep-talking and asking her sister Yukiho for more tea is a reference to when she does the exact same thing at the beach house sleepover.  
> \- There is actually precedent for supports being locked until a certain point in the story is reached. Path of Radiance's support system required characters to spent a set amount of CHAPTERS together, as opposed to turns next to each other, which had been the norm. For example, Ike and Soren cannot A support until chapter 19 at the earliest, whereas Ike and Titania must wait until chapter 26. This is because a lot of the support conversations in PoR included plot-dependent text.


	15. Honoka/Maki - The Sun and the Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka wants to try learning how to wield a sword, and Maki is surely a good teacher, but is that all they're going to learn from each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Maki serves as a Fire Emblem mainstay--the first "Other unit" you encounter and thus, your tutorial in recruiting other characters to your army. In the chapter she appears in, Maki starts off as a green "Other unit" and Honoka must Talk to her in order to recruit her. That recruitment dialogue is included below.

BONUS: Recruit conversation

Honoka: Maki! We're in trouble!

Maki: I know that! We're nearly surrounded!

Honoka: You have to help us!

Honoka: I don't think we can take on all these bandits on our own ...

Maki: ...

Honoka: You were right.

Honoka: We're disorganized and we don't know the first thing about conducting ourselves properly on the battlefield ...

Honoka: But that's exactly why we need you!

Maki: ... Fine.

Maki: I'll help.

Honoka: Yay!

Maki: But don't get too excited.

Maki: I'm only going to do this because it helps us both.

Honoka: Just tell us what to do, tactician!

Maki: ... No need to be so formal.

Maki: Just follow my lead ...

C

Honoka: I don't know how you do it, Maki.

Maki: ?

Honoka: You make it look so easy out there!

Honoka: I can't thank you enough for agreeing to join us.

Maki: Well, just remember what I said.

Maki: I'm not here to make friends.

Maki: I'm here because it's what's best for Otonokizaka.

Maki: We're fellow soldiers. Nothing more.

Honoka: ...

Honoka: Okay, Maki. If you say so. I won't push it.

Honoka: But I do have one thing to ask you.

Maki: What's that?

Honoka: Could you ... could you teach me how to wield a sword?

Maki: W-why do you need to know that!?

Honoka: Well, like I said! You make it look so easy.

Honoka: I'm smart enough to know it's nowhere near that easy.

Honoka: If I ever lose my magic and need to pick up a weapon to defend myself ...

Honoka: I'd be doomed. I want you to help me fix that.

Honoka: ... If you don't mind, of course.

Maki: ... No, I don't mind. It does make sense.

Maki: That's rather responsible, Honoka. I wouldn't have expected that.

Honoka: Heheh ... I have my moments!

B

Maki: Are you ready for your first lesson?

Honoka: As ready as I'll ever be!

Maki: Good. Here.

Honoka: Aah!

*crash*

Maki: What was that!?

Honoka: That's so heavy!

Maki: It's steel! What were you expecting!?

Honoka: I don't know! You move with it so gracefully I had no idea it weighed this much.

Maki: ...

Maki: Hang on. I have an idea.

Maki: I want you to try wearing my armor.

Honoka: What? Why?

Maki: If you know what it takes to move around in it, I think it'll improve how you move around without it.

Maki: And you'll know what your armored enemies are dealing with.

Honoka: Hmm. I like it! Give me a moment, okay?

*scene transistion*

Honoka: It's like I'm covered in rocks! I can't budge an inch!

Maki: I feel the same way. I don't know how you can go out there with just a cloak protecting you.

Honoka: That's because I can keep my distance.

Honoka: Ah!

Honoka: Aah!

Honoka: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Maki: Honoka, you're tipping over!

Maki: HONOKA!

*crash*

Honoka: Ow ...

Maki: Let's just say today's lesson is ... over.

A

Honoka: Maki, I think we should probably stop with the lessons.

Maki: Why do you say that?

Honoka: Well, it's clear that what I know now is all I'm ever going to know.

Maki: Don't say that.

Maki: There were some bumps in the road, sure, but you need to keep trying.

Honoka: *giggle*

Maki: ... What's so funny?

Honoka: Oh, nothing.

Honoka: It's just that I noticed something.

Honoka: You ... care now, Maki. You're invested.

Maki: I-I am not!

Honoka: No use denying it ... we've grown to be friends, haven't we?

Maki: ...

Honoka: You lost yourself in helping me out and in the process truly became a part of µ's.

Honoka: Have you noticed? You're so much more at ease around everyone now.

Maki: ...

Maki: I was always taught to never make friends on the battlefield, you know.

Maki: But now I see that the opposite is true.

Maki: The bonds you forge on the battlefield make you stronger instead of holding you back.

Maki: They give you more reasons to fight, and helping hands when you need them.

Honoka: I don't know who taught you or how you were taught, Maki.

Honoka: But I'm glad I helped you realize those things, even if I wasn't trying.

Honoka: You're not just our tactician anymore. You're our friend.

Maki: ... Yes. Friend. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

S

Maki: Ahh ...

Honoka: It's so nice out today!

Honoka: I love when we get chances to relax.

Maki: Me too. Rest does both the body and mind wonders.

Honoka: Mhm!

Maki: Say, Honoka.

Honoka: Yeah?

Maki: Do you know what you want to do when the war is over?

Honoka: ... No, actually. I'd never thought about it.

Honoka: Do you know what you want to do?

Maki: I want to sing.

Honoka: Eh? You can sing!?

Maki: It's a secret talent of mine. You're the only one in µ's I've told.

Maki: But after spending so much time in battle ...

Maki: I want to work to put smiles on people's faces.

Honoka: You know what? I'm with you.

Maki: W-what do you mean?

Honoka: When the war is over, let's celebrate by singing for everyone in Otonokizaka!

Honoka: We can convince everyone else to do it with us.

Maki: That actually ... sounds nice.

Maki: Come to think of it, I actually wrote you a song.

Honoka: You wrote ME a song?

Maki: (You dummy! You weren't supposed to say that!)

Maki: ... Yes, I did. Let's just say you're a good inspiration.

Honoka: How do you mean?

Maki: You're so bright and radiant and persistent ... in a good way.

Maki: You're like the sun.

Honoka: ...

Honoka: Is this a love song!?

Maki: ... You could say that.

Maki: I spoiled the surprise earlier ... so I'll just say it.

Maki: I love you, Honoka. In retrospect I don't know if I could ever not love you.

Maki: When I said you were like the sun, I meant it.

Maki: I w-want to ... I want to ...

Honoka: ... Feel my warm embrace?

Maki: !

Honoka: I'm surprised you were so bold! I guess I'm rubbing off on you.

Maki: Does that mean ...

Honoka: Come here, Maki.

Honoka: Let's enjoy today together ...

Honoka: And then look forward to the rest of our lives!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The song Maki wrote for Honoka is "Ai wa Taiyou Ja Nai?"


	16. Nico/Umi - Flourish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has some tips that she thinks will help Umi improve how she is on the battlefield. But there's a little bit of a disagreement ...

C

Nico: (There she is.)

Nico: (Practicing bright and early just like she always does.)

Nico: (...)

Nico: (She's so ... stiff.)

Nico: (She still shoots exactly the way they taught her to. It's obvious.)

Nico: (She has no style! She has no grace! She's like a machine.)

Nico: (But a little help from little ol' Nico should fix that right up.)

Nico: (Ahem.)

Nico: Hey. Umi, right?

Umi: ... Yes. The masked swordswoman?

Nico: It's Nico. Do you always practice this early?

Umi: Of course. It's not just about training the body.

Umi: Keeping a consistent schedule does wonders for the mind.

Nico: Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you're great and all, but I have some tips for you.

Umi: ... Tips?

Umi: But you use a sword.

Nico: Umi, there are some things that apply to everyone, no matter what weapon they use.

Nico: Chief among them is a need for style!

Nico: Let me guess. Since you finished your classical training, you haven't changed how you use a bow at all, have you?

Umi: Well, of course not! Why should I?

Nico: Flair is a must on the battlefield! Personality is a must!

Nico: You can't build a reputation with a face-in-the-crowd method like yours!

Umi: ... Reputation?

Umi: I think you misunderstand my motives for fighting--

Nico: It's not about motive!

Nico: Face it. When you add style to your arsenal, results improve.

Nico: It's scientific. Add some flavor to your usual moves ...

Nico: ... And save your best stuff for when it's critical.

Nico: That's why they call it a critical hit.

Umi: ... I'm afraid you've lost me.

Umi: I've been very successful so far. I'm not going to change what got me here.

Nico: Fine! Suit yourself.

Nico: But remember what I said.

*Nico leaves*

Umi: Critical hits, huh ...

B

Nico: (Okay, she shouldn't see me as long as I'm over here.)

Nico: (Let's see if she listened.)

*scene transition*

Umi: ...

Umi: (Surely she couldn't have been serious, right?)

Umi: (I'm already an excellent archer. Adding style will make me no better than I already am.)

Umi: (...)

Umi: (But I guess ... it couldn't hurt to try.)

Umi: (Maybe if I twirl the arrow a little bit before firing.)

Umi: ... Hah!

Umi: (Whoa ... I did actually feel stronger doing that.)

Umi: (I might even have knocked the target back ... that was incredible.)

Umi: (What else? Maybe if I jump before firing.)

Umi: ... ... Hyah!

Umi: (Amazing! It's like I can feel my power and talent flowing through me.)

Umi: (I can't believe it! That masked swordswoman--Nico--Nico was onto something!)

Umi: (I have to keep going! This feels amazing! I should come up with names for my moves!)

Umi: Take this! Deadeye!

Umi: (Phew ... what a feeling. I wonder, though.)

Umi: (What will it be like ... doing all of this ... in front of ... people?)

Umi: (Oh, no. I couldn't ... I couldn't possibly. No. I need to forget all of this immediately.)

*Nico appears*

Nico: My, my, Umi. It seems you ended up taking my advice.

Umi: N-Nico!? How long were you there!?

Nico: Oh, I saw everything. And let me tell you, it was ama--

Umi: GET OUT!

Nico: Um--

Umi: OUT!!!

Nico: Eep!

*Nico exits*

A

Umi: ...

Umi: Come to spy on me again?

Nico: No, it's just ...

Nico: I messed up. My bad.

Umi: Is that it?

Nico: Look, I'll be honest with you.

Nico: I'm not like you.

Nico: I didn't ever get the privilege of being classically trained.

Nico: I'm self-taught, and lo and behold I taught myself to make a big deal out of everything ...

Nico: Because it's the only way I get noticed.

Nico: Does it work? Sure. I've done fine for myself so far.

Nico: But I'll admit, it's not for everyone. And yeah, I'm sorry.

Nico: I gotta say, though. You looked like you were having fun.

Umi: ...

Umi: That's because I was.

Umi: But I have to agree with you. I'm not like you either.

Nico: What do you mean?

Umi: You're on the front lines. I support from the back.

Umi: ... Have you ever heard the story of the twin archers?

Nico: If I have, I can't remember. Refresh my memory.

Umi: Well, there were two twin brothers who were both archers and they both fought in the same army.

Umi: They were both the best at what they did. But they differed in one key thing.

Umi: One brother was modest. The other was prideful.

Umi: The prideful brother hated that he could never tell exactly how many kills he got.

Umi: So he started putting a marker on his arrows.

Umi: Soon, it became evident that he was actually _better_ than his brother.

Umi: He was a masterful marksman. But his pride was his undoing.

Umi: Enemy generals looked over their dead and saw his indisputable handiwork.

Umi: He was specifically targeted, and when they ambushed him he stood no chance.

Umi: The modest brother mourned the loss of his sibling but remained both anonymous and skillful.

Nico: ... Reputation on the battlefield isn't always a benefit.

Umi: That's right. But, of course, it's different for those on the front lines.

Nico: Well, it shouldn't be so cut and dry.

Nico: I don't have to be so extravagant and awesome all of the time ...

Nico: And maybe you don't have to be so stale all of the time.

Nico: The occasional flourish never hurts. Critical hits add up.

Umi: I suppose you're right. You know, Nico, you're a very enlightening person.

Umi: I'm glad we met.

Nico: ... Me too.

S

Nico: Good morning, Umi.

Umi: Ah, good morning, Nico. Getting yourself into a good routine?

Nico: You could say that.

Nico: Truth is, I wanted to talk to you.

Nico: Luckily I know just how to find you.

Umi: Ah, isn't that the truth?

Umi: Well, Nico, I'm all ears. What's up?

Nico: I actually wanted to ... to apologize.

Umi: Apologize? For what?

Nico: For spying on you.

Umi: ... I thought you already apologized for that?

Nico: I did! Just ... not entirely.

Umi: ?

Nico: Look ... this isn't easy for me to say.

Nico: I can feel my heart trying to burst out of my chest just thinking about it.

Nico: But I owe you this much ...

Nico: I've had ulterior motives from the beginning, Umi.

Umi: Oh ...

Nico: You've always been perfect. I wouldn't have changed you for the world.

Nico: But I needed an excuse to talk to you.

Nico: I wanted to talk to you.

Nico: I figured if I put on that trademark persona of mine I could say whatever I wanted ...

Nico: All for just that few minutes of being with you.

Umi: Is that it?

Nico: ... Huh?

Umi: I said, is that it?

Umi: Nico, if you wanted to talk to me, just talk to me!

Nico: But I'm awful at being upfront like that!

Umi: Nonsense. You exude confidence on the battlefield.

Umi: I'm surprised you're not the same way with your friends.

Nico: Well ... that's the thing ...

Umi: Oh, don't worry about that either.

Nico: ... What!?

Umi: Give me some credit, Nico ...

Umi: That look in your eyes when you first talked to me ...

Umi: Your words were one thing but your eyes were another.

Umi: I've never been such a target of affection before but even I figured it out in no time flat.

Nico: ... Am I that obvious?

Umi: Haha! Sadly, yes. But it's cute in a way.

Nico: You ... you don't mind?

Umi: At first I was confused. Then, flattered.

Umi: And after a while ... infatuated.

Umi: I feel the same way, Nico.

Umi: Even if we have conflicting opinions on how to handle ourselves on the battlefield ...

Umi: We still have so much to learn from each other.

Umi: I'm not used to being so forward, but something about you makes me feel at ease.

Nico: Umi ...

Umi: Come on, Nico. Put on that persona again. Even if it's just for me.

Nico: ...

Nico: Alright, Umi! You asked for it!

Nico: Prepare for a lesson unlike any you've ever encountered before in your life!

Nico: Leave nothing behind! Show me everything you have!

Umi: Heh ... as you wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In the modern world, Nico loves Donkey Kong 64.  
> \- Both critical hits and the term "Deadeye" exist, of course, in Fire Emblem canon. Critical hits are a common mechanic, but the Deadeye skill was reserved for snipers and marksmen in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.


	17. Honoka/Nico - The Masks We Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recruiting the previously Masked Swordswoman Nico to µ's, Honoka finds, to her surprise, that Nico is wiser than she lets on.

BONUS: Recruit conversation

???: You fools are so persistent!

Honoka: I like to think we're determined more than anything.

Honoka: Face it ... you're not going to stop us.

Honoka: So why not join us?

???: J-join you?

Honoka: We have the same goal, right?

Honoka: We both want to save Otonokizaka.

Honoka: If you think we've been doing it all wrong, why not teach us?

???: ... Teach?

Honoka: You have a lot of skill.

Honoka: You're really impressive with a blade!

Honoka: There's no telling the heights we could reach if we worked together.

???: ...

???: Fine. I'll give joining your ragtag army a try.

???: But don't expect me to go easy on any of you!

Honoka: Nothing less than the best, of course!

Honoka: One request though ... could you take off that mask?

Honoka: If you work with us there's really no point still wearing it.

???: Suit yourself. Try not to be stunned by my radiant beauty.

Honoka: ...

*Nico unmasks herself*

Nico: My name is Nico Yazawa. I am Otoni's Saint of Swords.

Nico: You have my blade.

Honoka: (... I feel like she made that title up ...)

C

Honoka: Thanks for saving me out there today, Nico!

Nico: You're welcome.

Nico: But you should learn from today.

Nico: You're a mage! You don't need to be rushing in like you did.

Honoka: I know, I just ...

Honoka: I thought I saw a good opportunity to catch them off guard.

Nico: Then let someone wearing armor take that opportunity.

Nico: That cloak of yours wouldn't have stood a chance against that lance.

Honoka: I know, but ...

Nico: All I'm saying is know your limits.

Nico: When you asked me to join, you told me to teach you all.

Nico: But that's a two-way road! I can't teach if you don't learn.

Honoka: I understand. I'll be more careful in the future.

Nico: Good.

Nico: I do have to say, though ...

Nico: You did indeed launch a good surprise attack.

Honoka: Hehe ... thanks, Nico. You weren't too bad yourself.

Nico: I've got your back, Honoka. I won't let you down.

Honoka: Same here!

B

Nico: Hey, Honoka. You in here?

Honoka: Mm.

Nico: How are you feeling?

Honoka: Mm.

Nico: ... Is it all getting to you?

Honoka: ... Mm.

Nico: Do you mind if I sit down next to you?

Honoka: Mm.

Nico: My first instinct was to say, "Oh, Honoka, this isn't like you!"

Nico: But who am I to judge?

Nico: What we do is hard. Not just because it's difficult, but ...

Nico: It can get draining.

Nico: Today was pretty bad. There's going to be bad days.

Nico: But the good days are pretty good, huh?

Honoka: Mmhm.

Nico: Honoka, believe me, I know a lot about wearing a mask.

Nico: You have one too.

Honoka: Hm?

Nico: Most of the time you're bright, radiant, optimistic, full of energy and love and life.

Nico: But underneath all that, in the deepest parts of you, there's fear.

Nico: There's fear, there's pain, there's so many things trying to pull you down.

Honoka: How do you ...

Nico: Know? I live with it too.

Nico: ... I don't want to keep you up too late. We have a big day tomorrow.

Nico: I'll let you get some rest. We can talk again later.

Honoka: Nico ... thank you.

Nico: No problem. And don't bury your face in your pillow like that.

Nico: You need to breathe.

Nico: Good night, Honoka.

Honoka: Good night.

A

Honoka: Nico? Can we talk?

Nico: Of course, Honoka. Come on in.

Honoka: I have to admit, I've never seen that side of you before.

Honoka: I didn't know you could be so ... real.

Nico: I have my moments.

Honoka: I wanted to ask you ... I've been thinking ever since our conversation that night.

Honoka: What did you mean when you said you lived with it too?

Nico: I meant what I said. There's pain and suffering and fear deep down in me, too.

Nico: I think ... I think everyone struggles with something like that.

Nico: For me it's a struggle to raise my sword sometimes.

Honoka: But you have all those moves and flair and stuff! How is it a struggle?

Nico: The mask you saw isn't the only mask I wore.

Nico: ... God, that was corny. But I'm being honest.

Nico: I know that if I don't raise my sword, I'll never get to go home again.

Nico: But that doesn't make the lives I take and the people I hurt much easier to bear.

Honoka: Yeah ...

Nico: I used to carry all that weight alone. I think that's why I was so bitter before I joined µ's.

Nico: But my friendships here ... I don't have to be alone anymore. None of us do.

Honoka: Yeah!

Nico: That being said, it's no use having friends when you wear a mask, even if it's not a real one.

Honoka: Yea--huh?

Nico: When times get hard, know that you have a group of people here to help.

Nico: Life has been so much easier since I figured that out.

Honoka: I know, I know, I just ... I just don't want people to think I'm weak.

Nico: No one's going to think you're weak. We've all seen how strong you really are.

Nico: It takes an even stronger person to be able to ask for help.

Honoka: ... You're right. You're really really right!

Honoka: Nico, how did you get so good at advice?

Nico: I have three little siblings, you know. I need to set a good example.

Honoka: Gee, I have a little sister, too. I wonder if I'm a good role model for her ...

Nico: You absolutely are, Honoka. You're a good friend with good friends.

Honoka: Aw, you too, Nico!

S

Honoka: Nicooooo!

Nico: What? What is it?

Honoka: Hehe. I'm just in a good mood today.

Nico: You certainly look like it.

Nico: You've been bouncing around like your feet haven't even been touching the ground all day.

Honoka: Ever since I took your advice and started being more open, I've felt great!

Honoka: It's weird, but ... I'm surprised at how supportive everyone is.

Honoka: I guess it's different when you have to apply it to yourself.

Nico: Yeah, it takes some getting used to. But it's a good feeling.

Honoka: Mhm!

Honoka: Speaking of being open, I've. Got. Something. To. Tell. You!

Nico: ... Okay?

Honoka: I love you!

Nico: ...

Honoka: Like! Romantically and stuff!

Nico: ...

Honoka: Are you surprised?

Nico: More ... shocked than anything.

Nico: I've never heard of a confession so ... to the point.

Honoka: Well, you're the one who told me not to bear stuff by myself!

Honoka: It's been almost bursting out of my chest for a while now.

Honoka: I figured out how to tell you when I stopped trying to figure out how to tell you.

Nico: (I'm not even going to try to figure that sentence out.)

Nico: Well, it's certainly a nice surprise ...

Nico: I don't think I would ever have thought of doing it in such a manner, but I should confess to you too.

Honoka: Really!?

Nico: Yeah. But I'm horrible at that kind of stuff when I'm being sincere.

Honoka: ... Does that mean you're good at it when you're being insincere?

Nico: Heh. Do you want to find out?

Honoka: Sure!

Nico: Ahem.

Nico: Ah, Honoka! Never in a thousand years would I have thought you felt the same way ...

Nico: I would have kept my love for you locked away in my heart for years and years ...

Nico: But now that we can be open and honest with each other, I fear I may not have enough time to ...

Honoka: (I'm not sure what I was expecting ...)

Nico: And so on and so on.

Nico: But sincerely? I love you too, Honoka. You're like nothing else on this earth.

Nico: Let's live the rest of our lives ... together.

Honoka: Yes!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Nico's self-assigned title, the Saint of Swords, is the character Karel's title in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade.


	18. Nozomi/Maki - The Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki gets an idea: Nozomi's fortune telling could be a huge advantage when it comes to fighting the enemy. But Maki gets a little bit more than she bargained for.

C

Maki: Nozomi. Can we talk?

Nozomi: Ah ... the young tactician. Of course.

Nozomi: What can I do for you?

Maki: It seems that several of the villages we've been making camp near recently ...

Maki: Have had a freelance fortune teller of sorts doing work there.

Maki: And her description is suspiciously close to yours ...

Nozomi: Ufufu ... it appears you've caught me red-handed.

Nozomi: I confess, and I apologize.

Maki: No need to apologize.

Nozomi: Hm?

Maki: In fact, I think your fortune telling skills could be a great boon to this army.

Nozomi: How so?

Maki: If we knew what the enemy was going to do before they did it ...

Maki: That's an unbeatable advantage.

Maki: Frankly, if I'm going to be cross with you, it'd be about not lending us these skills sooner.

Nozomi: Oh ... I'm afraid you're a bit mistaken, Maki.

Nozomi: My ... "skills" ... aren't so omnipresent.

Maki: Then what are they?

Nozomi: My fortune telling uses one's past and present to give an idea of what lays ahead in their future.

Nozomi: My cards suggest the state one's in and what one can do from there.

Maki: Still ... that's rather useful. I'd like a reading when you have a chance.

Nozomi: Eager, eh? Very well ... the next time we talk I'll see what the cards have to say about you.

Nozomi: See you then ...

B

Maki: Nozomi? Are you ready?

Nozomi: I should be asking you that same question, Maki ...

Nozomi: Nevertheless, I am fully prepared.

Nozomi: This will be a simple reading. One card will tell me all I need to know.

Maki: What do I do?

Nozomi: Just clear your mind.

Nozomi: Let everything wash away from you ...

Nozomi: And close your eyes.

Maki: Okay.

Nozomi: Tell me, Maki ... what is it you see?

Maki: ... Nothing. My eyes are closed.

Nozomi: No ... we use more than our eyes to see.

Nozomi: What is it you see?

Maki: ... I see us. µ's. We're backed into a corner.

Nozomi: Go on.

Maki: And then, we turn the tide of battle.

Maki: We're working together, everyone's skills and talents are complementing each other.

Maki: We win the day ... and once we make camp for the night we celebrate.

Nozomi: But there's one problem.

Maki: I ... I go to bed early. Not because I'm tired, but because I'm no good at celebration ...

Nozomi: And you have this dream often?

*Maki opens your eyes*

Maki: How ... how did you know that was a dream?

Nozomi: Don't doubt my power ... I have your card right here.

Nozomi: You likely don't remember it, but you pointed to the top of the deck.

Nozomi: And there it was ...

Maki: ... "The Star." What does that mean?

Nozomi: It suggests inspiration ... a shining light, as it were.

Nozomi: You are that light to your friends ... yes, your friends in µ's.

Nozomi: Do not allow that light to be dimmed or covered up.

Nozomi: Only when you let yourself shine brightly ... will you reap the benefits.

Maki: ... I think I understand.

Maki: Thank you, Nozomi.

Nozomi: The pleasure is all mine, Maki. I haven't seen that card in some time.

Maki: Well, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Nozomi.

*Maki exits*

Nozomi: No ... you're the only Star I've yet to encounter, Maki.

A

Maki: Nozomi? You wanted to see me?

Nozomi: I'm glad you could make it, Maki.

Nozomi: I have something I'd like to try out on you.

Maki: ... What do you mean?

Nozomi: Oh, nothing so sinister!

Nozomi: It's a new fortune telling technique I don't have any practice with.

Nozomi: Could you help me out?

Maki: ... Sure. What do I need to do?

Nozomi: Sit in front of me and hold your hands out, palms up.

Nozomi: When I take them in my hands, close your eyes.

Maki: ... And then what?

Nozomi: This is the most important part.

Nozomi: I need you to give me full consent to your mind.

Maki: My what!?

Nozomi: This reading uses your memories and feelings ... think of it as a different perspective.

Nozomi: But it requires your full consent. I understand if you wish to pass on it.

Maki: No ... I've been thinking about my previous reading.

Maki: I'd like another perspective. I give you my full consent.

Nozomi: Okay. Thank you. Allow me to say that means a great deal to me.

Nozomi: I'm glad you trust me, Maki.

Maki: ...

Nozomi: Let's begin.

*Both their eyes close*

Nozomi: I see ... a young girl. Four or five years old.

Nozomi: She is full of energy and love, and she is bright like the night sky.

Nozomi: But ... though her parents love her, they have trouble making time for her.

Nozomi: And ... she does not meet many people her age.

Maki: ...

Nozomi: She grows up, learning to hide that side of herself ... because she does not want to be disappointed.

Nozomi: She becomes a tactician and finds a place where she can use her talents ...

Nozomi: She makes friends but is hesitant to reach out ... simply because she does not know how.

Nozomi: She is ... troublesome, in that way. But that's not a bad thing.

Maki: ...

Nozomi: I see her future now ... I see a woman who made her own destiny.

Nozomi: She is comfortable in her own skin and she knows exactly who she is.

Nozomi: She is a brilliant warrior, but just as much she is a great friend.

Nozomi: And ... and that is all I see.

*Both their eyes open*

Maki: You ... you really saw all that?

Nozomi: Don't doubt my magic ... but yes. It was all as plain as day.

Nozomi: I think you understand the running theme of these readings ...

Maki: Yes. Yes I do.

Maki: You knew this was all going to happen from the start, didn't you?

Nozomi: Ufufu ... what sort of fortune teller would I be if I didn't?

Maki: ... Thank you, Nozomi. You work in mysterious ways ...

Maki: But I wouldn't have that any other way.

Nozomi: I'll take that as a compliment ... you're quite something yourself, Maki.

S

Nozomi: Maki ... may we chat?

Maki: Of course, Nozomi. What's on your mind?

Nozomi: It's funny you should ask that question, actually ...

Nozomi: I came to talk about what was on your mind.

Maki: ... Oh?

Nozomi: You see, when you let me inside your thoughts ...

Nozomi: I found something that maybe I should not have seen.

Maki: ... Oh.

Nozomi: I wasn't intentionally seeking that sort of thing out, but ...

Nozomi: You understand. It stood out to me.

Maki: ...

Nozomi: Now, now, Maki. Don't go giving me the silent treatment.

Nozomi: Part of what I saw was how you were agonizing about whether or not to tell me.

Maki: I h-hadn't even considered that you might have seen that when I let you in.

Nozomi: If you had remembered, would you have said no?

Maki: ... I can't say.

Maki: But you seem awfully calm about it.

Nozomi: That's because I feel the same way, of course.

Nozomi: I felt it even before I saw you for what you really are ...

Nozomi: And once I had seen that I knew it was nothing but the brightest, purest love.

Maki: Such language ...

Nozomi: I have a bad habit of getting carried away, you know ...

Nozomi: I also used to be very bad with expressing myself.

Nozomi: But my work with you has led me to some great truths about that.

Maki: I ... I'm glad about that.

Maki: Let's keep exploring those feelings, Nozomi. Together.

Nozomi: Yes. Let's go together into that bright future I saw for you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- There is actually precedent for there being an army fortune teller in a Fire Emblem game. In the first game released internationally, Fire Emblem for the Game Boy Advance, you hire an old woman named Hannah who provides a preview of the upcoming battle for 50 gold.


	19. Hanayo/Maki - Lessons in Staves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo is a skilled cleric but still has much to learn. Maki gets the idea to help her out by experimenting with different kinds of staves. Eventually, it turns into an exercise of trust.

C

Maki: Hanayo, may I have a word with you?

Hanayo: Oh! Uh ... of course. What do you need, Maki?

Maki: I wanted to have a chat with you about staves.

Hanayo: W-well, that is my specialty ...

Maki: Good.

Maki: How familiar are you with non-healing staves?

Hanayo: What do you mean?

Hanayo: Like Sleep?

Maki: Yes, I was thinking that if we took advantage of those kinds of staves ...

Maki: We'd get a definite edge on the battlefield.

Hanayo: I agree.

Hanayo: And given that I don't have much offense to offer ...

Hanayo: I'd be thrilled to offer some more support!

Maki: Excellent! What other staves do you know of?

Hanayo: Well, I already said Sleep, which is obvious.

Hanayo: There's Barrier, which increases your ability to withstand magic ...

Hanayo: Berserk, which makes the target attack anyone and anything in sight, friend or foe ...

Hanayo: Silence, which prevents the target from using magic ...

Hanayo: Rescue and Warp, which can transport people across a battlefield ...

Maki: Good, good. There are a few of these I hadn't heard of.

Hanayo: Hehe ... glad I can help.

Hanayo: There are a few more like Torch and Unlock, which are pretty self-descriptive.

Hanayo: And then there's Hammerne, which can repair broken equipment.

Maki: Anything else?

Hanayo: Well ... there are two more, but it's questionable whether or not they're real or mythical.

Hanayo: The Valkyrie staff is said to be able to give life to a dead ally ...

Hanayo: And the Goddess Staff or Saint's Staff, which heals all friendly soldiers on the battlefield completely.

Maki: I see. Well, this has certainly been very helpful.

Maki: When I get a chance, I'm going to stop by a shop and see if I can pick up any of these support staves.

Maki: Would you mind doing some practice with me?

Hanayo: O-of course not!

Hanayo: I mean ...

Hanayo: I'm looking forward to it.

Maki: Good. See you later, Hanayo.

B

Maki: Okay, Hanayo.

Maki: I managed to convince the shopkeeper to let us have some staves for free.

Maki: ... The catch is that they're all used. She said each one should have one use left.

Hanayo: That's fine! I haven't practiced much with staves that aren't healing.

Hanayo: It's a good opportunity!

Maki: That's a good attitude.

Maki: First we have an Unlock staff.

Maki: Try using it on this strongbox.

Hanayo: Okay ... _Recludo._

*click*

Maki: Good work.

Hanayo: That's strange ... I thought it only worked on locked doors.

Maki: Maybe you're just that good?

Hanayo: Hehehe ... you're loosening up, Maki.

Maki: ... Anyway, next we have a Hammerne staff.

Maki: The shopkeeper was reluctant to let go of this one.

Hanayo: I bet.

Maki: And I have here one of my favorite swords ...

Hanayo: Wow, it's certainly seen better days.

Maki: ... Yeah. Try it out.

Hanayo: ... _Refectio._

Hanayo: There. Good as new.

Maki: Ahaha ... I don't reckon I've seen it this shiny in years.

Hanayo: I'm glad we could fix it!

Hanayo: What else do you have?

Maki: Well, the only one left is a Sleep staff.

Hanayo: ... Am I going to use it on you!?

Maki: We can see if I can resist it!

Maki: A bit of training for me, too.

Hanayo: W-whatever you say ...

Hanayo: Ready?

Maki: Mhm.

Hanayo: ... _Dormio_.

Maki: *thud*

Hanayo: M-Maki!?

Maki: Zzz ... zzz ...

Hanayo: W-well ... I guess you can sleep here tonight.

 A

Hanayo: Maki, are we going to continue my staff training?

Maki: ... Well ...

Hanayo: You're not still embarrassed about falling asleep, are you?

Maki: O-of course not!

Maki: Actually ... my resources have run dry.

Hanayo: Oh?

Maki: Yes. Well, all she was willing to part with was one staff.

Maki: Again, with only one use left.

Hanayo: Which one is this one?

Maki: ... I'm afraid it's a Berserk staff.

Hanayo: Oh my!

Maki: We can't really ... practice with this one.

Hanayo: Are you sure?

Hanayo: ... Maki, do you know how you resist a Berserk staff?

Maki: ... As a matter of fact, no.

Hanayo: What it does is make it impossible to distinguish between friend and foe ...

Hanayo: But if you have strong bonds with your allies, it has no effect.

Hanayo: That's why it has such a reputation as an inaccurate staff!

Maki: ... I see.

Maki: Do you think I could resist it?

Hanayo: Well, I trust you to.

Hanayo: If it were several weeks ago ... I don't know.

Hanayo: But I can tell you've grown close ... not just to me, but to all of us.

Hanayo: I know you can resist it.

Maki: Very well. Here.

Hanayo: ...

Maki: I'm ready. I'll resist it, I'm sure.

Hanayo: ... Okay.

Hanayo: _Furo_.

*Maki's pupils disappear*

Hanayo: ... Maki?

Maki: ...

Hanayo: Maki! Maki, it's me, Hanayo!

Maki: ...

Maki: ...

Maki: ...

Hanayo: Maki ... please ...

Maki: ...

*Maki's eyes close*

Maki: H-Hanayo ...

*Maki's eyes open*

Maki: I'm still here.

*Maki's pupils return*

Hanayo: Phew ... you had me worried for a moment.

Maki: It was ... not as easy as I'd have liked.

Maki: I've never felt anything like that before ...

Maki: I felt my rage well up in me ... replacing all of my happy memories.

Maki: But I held on to them ... I never lost sight of you.

Hanayo: Oh, Maki ... that makes me so happy!

Maki: Me too. I think µ's as a whole should be immune to Berserk staves.

Maki: ... Excuse me. I suddenly feel very exhausted.

Hanayo: Do ... do you need to rest here again?

Maki: Yes, that would be ... that would be nice.

Maki: Hanayo ...

Maki: Thank you for trusting me. That was brave ...

Maki: Zzz ...

Hanayo: No ... thank you, Maki. For finally letting all of us in.

S

Hanayo: Maki, can I show you something?

Maki: Ah, Hanayo. Of course you can.

Hanayo: Well, you remember how we had all those staves that were out of magic?

Maki: Yes, I wasn't quite sure what we were to do with them.

Hanayo: Hehe ... I've been working on a little something special.

Hanayo: Look!

Maki: That's ... that's the Berserk staff.

Hanayo: It _was_ the Berserk staff.

Hanayo: Now ... now watch this!

Hanayo: _Amo_!

Maki: W-whoa! That's bright!

Maki: Did you ... did you turn it into a Torch staff?

Hanayo: ... Not quite.

Hanayo: I simply infused it with a bit of my own magic.

Hanayo: The Berserk staff takes advantage of the hate welled up in one's heart, I figured out.

Hanayo: Once I knew that, it was easy to counter-act it with the opposite ... love.

Maki: You mean ...

Hanayo: The word I used to activate it, Maki ... it's love.

Hanayo: At first I based it on my friendships with everyone in µ's.

Hanayo: And then I realized ... it shone brightest when I thought of you.

Hanayo: I've been so clueless!

Hanayo: I must have felt this way for longer than I can even imagine ...

Hanayo: And I know ... to truly overcome that Berserk staff with only me sitting in front of you ...

Hanayo: We feel the same.

Maki: Hanayo ... you read me so well.

Maki: We've known each other since we were little but only recently have we grown close ...

Maki: I wonder what would have happened if we had taken the time to become true friends earlier?

Hanayo: I've thought about that too, but ...

Hanayo: The past is the past ... we have an entire future to look forward to together.

Maki: You're right. I'm still not getting used to expressing my emotions, but ...

Maki: I love you, Hanayo.

Hanayo: That's good for starters!

Maki: B-be serious!

Hanayo: Hehe ... only playing. I love you too, Maki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- All of the staves mentioned and used are taken directly from Fire Emblem games. I do have to admit, though, that once a staff breaks it can't be infused with new magic. At least, not yet.  
> \- Hanayo uses Latin to activate the effects of a given staff. That's a bit of a headcanon of mine. All of the words she uses are verbs, and in most cases direct translations of the name of the staff itself. Berserk was a bit more difficult, as the root of that word lies in Norse mythology (like so many things in Fire Emblem). "Furo" is the root of words like "fury" and "furor," which I feel is pretty close.  
> \- Hanayo is partially correct in believing that the Unlock staff can only unlock doors. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, it can be used to unlock chests as well, but that's the only one out of the seven games in which that staff appears where that's the case.


	20. INTERMISSION: A-RISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As µ's pushes deeper into enemy territory, the acting king decides it is high time to send out his best generals, a trio of expert soldiers known to the rest of the army as A-RISE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As sort of a celebration of the halfway point, I thought I'd take some time to show how A-RISE fits into everything. I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out. Enjoy!

For several weeks, the progress made by µ's is quiet, clinical, and unnoticed. The few skirmishes they face are ended before word can spread of their small-scale invasion. Unfortunately, the acting king eventually does become aware. However, he is unable to confirm whether these invaders are from Otonokizaka. They carry no flags and their armor is not distinct. He's more furious that they have advanced as far as they have with only nine soldiers. Things need to change.

He mobilizes A-RISE, three elite generals who won fame by leading the invasion and annexation of the country neighboring Otonokizaka. The _de facto_ leader of this group is an expert Halberdier named Tsubasa Kira, famed for her deceptive agility and skill with a lance. Flanking her always are two mounted soldiers: Erena Toudou and Anju Yuuki. The former is a Wyvern Lord who prefers axes to lances. The latter is a Valkyrie who specializes in long-range spells but is just as deadly at close range. They are dispatched, along with a small detachment of skilled soldiers, to quash this invasion once and for all.

When they first meet µ's, they choose not to engage them directly, though Anju attempts to strike them down from afar. For one of the first times she can remember, however, she misses more than she hits. In fact, µ's incapacitates a majority of the detachment and forces A-RISE to retreat. With their remaining soldiers, they hurry back to the capital to request reinforcements. It wasn't going to be quite as easy as they thought. "They have something we don't," Tsubasa thinks to herself. "I just wish I knew what it was."

_Anju's battle quote: "I'll take you out before you even know where I am! Feel my lightning strike!"_

The second time they meet, A-RISE has no choice but to join the battle. Though this doesn't come as a surprise to them, µ's is stronger than when they last met. But the reinforcements help to turn the tide. They're unable to land any lethal blows, and they do lose a fair number of soldiers, but µ's is nevertheless forced to retreat into an abandoned castle. A-RISE lays siege to the castle immediately, not wanting to let their targets have any time to recover.

_Erena's battle quote: "It's almost unfortunate. You'll never be able to fly as high as me."_

µ's puts up a brave defense in the fight of their lives thus far. A-RISE can't help but admire their determination ... and for the first time, Tsubasa figures out what A-RISE is missing. For them this is their duty, but µ's is carrying an entire nation on their backs. Seeing them fight up close and personal, things change. Even when they're backed into a corner, they still fight as if they know they're going to win. The odds don't matter. Failure isn't an option.

_Tsubasa's battle quote: "It's impressive you've made it this far ... but you'll go no further."_

Eventually, the only people still fighting in the castle are the nine members of µ's and the three generals that make up A-RISE. Everyone has long since lost track of time. No one has had any time to rest at all. Tsubasa is reluctant to move in for the finishing blow, not only because she is unsure if she wants to but also because she is at risk of losing her life. Her two allies feel the same. But war is war. In the throne room, A-RISE and µ's clash one final time.

_Tsubasa's unique battle conversation with Honoka_

Honoka: You ... you are the leader.

Tsubasa: That's correct. We've been watching you all for some time now.

Tsubasa: The king's bro--the king is displeased with your actions.

Honoka: He's one to talk! He threatened to invade our country, and we didn't do anything!

Tsubasa: That is none of my concern.

Honoka: And why not!?

Tsubasa: !

Honoka: Of course it should be your concern! You're the one carrying out his wishes!

Honoka: If ... if you're just a puppet of a corrupt king, I don't have time to talk with you!

Honoka: I'm sorry ... I wish it didn't have to be this way.

Tsubasa: ... Very well. Show me everything you have!

_Anju's defeat quote: "You're ... still standing. I must be losing my touch ..."  
_

_Erena's defeat quote: "... Bravo."_

_Tsubasa's defeat quote: "I ... understand now. We were never going to win, were we?"_

The battle drains them all, but in the end µ's comes out victorious. Realizing that they are dealing with high-ranking enemy generals for the first time, Honoka keeps them alive. Still in the throne room, the three members of A-RISE sit against the wall, with Erena's wyvern and Anju's horse resting in another room. There is an air of silence, punctuated only by pained breathing, though it comes from all people in all directions. Hanayo is nursing her allies' wounds. Nozomi is meditating. Kotori is calming down her pegasus. No one seems to want to acknowledge the three young women struggling to maintain consciousness. That is, until Honoka takes a deep breath, walks over, and squats down in front of Tsubasa.

"We've never fought an enemy as consistent or as skilled as you." She exhales. Before she can continue, Nico interrupts her.

"Well, duh!" She interjects without moving from her current position--flat on her back with her eyes closed. "A-RISE's military exploits are known far and wide to anyone with an eye for this sort of thing."

"That's not quite what I meant." Honoka's heart is still racing. "It's something different entirely when you experience that kind of thing firsthand."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tsubasa says. They're her first words since the end of the battle.

"There's something I want to know, Tsubasa. Why is it that you fight?"

She's perfectly prepared for this question. "I don't know anymore."

Honoka, on the other hand, wasn't prepared for that answer. Even Nico sits up. Those four words caught the attention of everyone in the room, even Anju and Erena. "What ... what do you mean, you don't know?"

"I used to think it was simply about doing your duty for your country. I never questioned a single order my liege issued to me. Even when the king fell sick and his brother took over ... I thought it wasn't down to me. But when I first saw you on the battlefield, you all fought in a way I had never seen before. Every single one of your movements was backed by a passion unmatched by anything or anyone I've ever encountered. When I finally got close enough to see your eyes, I didn't see the eyes of a soldier following orders. I saw the eyes of a soldier fighting for her life and her country."

Tsubasa pauses, and no one says a word. She takes a deep breath and continues. "Everything changed. I'm not sure if it was the same for my two generals, but I couldn't bring myself to fight in the same way I always had been fighting. It suddenly became so much harder. I started asking myself so many questions I hadn't asked myself before. When we cornered you in this castle, I wondered if I would be able to will myself to make the killing blow." Here she pauses again, and regards Honoka carefully. "That's something else I noticed. From that first battle where we watched you all from afar, and likely long before that ... you all are always hesitant to end an enemy's life."

Honoka frowns. "Shouldn't that always be the case? When our own lives are threatened, we do what we must, but even then ... it still haunts all of us."

"It's refreshing to hear something like that. We're not taught that way in our army. Only recently has it been that I've been able to break that mindset."

Tsubasa turns to Erena. "What do you think?"

"It's a shock to have my entire world being flipped upside down on me. But I can tell this is a change for the better. I already know we will be able to walk out of here with our lives, and I thank you for that."

Honoka nods, but Nico stands up. "Wait, what? What!? Hold on a second! You can't mean that you're seriously going to let them just waltz out of here after all of that trouble!"

Honoka turns to Nico and flashes her a look Nico had never seen her make before. "Nico. Stand down."

"I--understood."

Anju chimes in. "Yes, this has been quite enlightening. I've never liked losing, but I think I needed this one. I think we all did."

Eli walks up and stands next to Honoka. "Well, what now? It sounds like you no longer believe in your country, your king, or your army."

"Don't get too excited," Tsubasa says, wearing a weak smile. "I still believe in my king. But he is not the man who sits on our throne right now."

Honoka suddenly extends her hand to Tsubasa. "Then join us." A chorus of gasps from behind her. "We want to save our country. You wish to restore your king. It sounds like our goals are aligned."

Tsubasa takes Honoka's hand and raises herself up, but shakes her head. "Unfortunately, we can't do that." Honoka's face falls. "You're correct in saying that our goals are aligned. But what you have is something special. Something we can't interfere with."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Tsubasa smiles again, but this one has a great deal more feeling behind it than her previous one. "We're going to stay in the army. We're going to remain generals. We're going to remain A-RISE. You should realize that we can do you all a great deal more help when our true allegiance is unknown. I'm sure Anju and Erena have no problem with this."

Anju stands up. "It's the least we could do."

Erena. "We'll do what we can, even if it may not be much."

Tsubasa speaks again. "Something you all probably don't know is that there is a great deal of civilian support for µ's here. Not everyone likes the king's brother and few people like the way he is ruling. Some people even suspect that he is the reason the king has taken ill so suddenly. But you have been a light in the darkness. Even among the soldiers in our own army, few people are eager to fight you. In hushed voices they whisper about the nine young women who are not only going to save their own homeland, but this land as well."

Tsubasa's small speech enraptures all of µ's. Here was evidence for the first time that what they were doing was having a real, tangible effect. Noting she has an audience, Tsubasa continues. "As Erena said, we'll do what we can. We'll rally support, we'll quietly encourage soldiers to lay down their arms. We'll fight private wars while you fight the public war. We'll return to the capital and report that though we were defeated, µ's is weak. But that is not the case. What it will do is lead the king's brother to believe that he does not have to send as many reinforcements. Every little thing that we can do, we will do. I can see the tide of history changing, and I am glad we are on the right side. I am sure that µ's will go down in history. As legends."

At this, Nico runs from the room covering her face. Honoka is crying too, but is not hiding it. Without saying anything, she wraps Tsubasa up in a tight hug. Tsubasa returns the favor, gently placing the palms of her hands on Honoka's back. "Thank you!" Honoka exclaims. "Thank you for everything!"

"I should be the one thanking you, Honoka. I should be thanking you all. You have shown us what it is like to fight for something you truly believe in, what it's like to carry a nation's hopes on your shoulders. A-RISE can now look at what we are doing with pride."

A tearful Hanayo doesn't even have to be asked to patch the three generals up. When they leave the castle, the sun is rising but all of their exhaustion has disappeared, as if they had slept the whole night in their own beds. So as not to arouse suspicion, however, µ's is remaining at the castle for one more day, to allow A-RISE to return to the capital. Anju mounts her horse and Tsubasa joins Erena on her wyvern. Before they leave, Tsubasa waves to Honoka.

"We'll meet again one day, µ's! Let it be on a battlefield of our own choosing, so that we can see how much we all have grown! I look forward to testing your abilities again, but I assure you next time won't be as easy!"

Soon, they are gone, and a transformed µ's is all that is left at the castle. Their task is still a monumental one, but now they know that their goal is in reach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- If the hypothetical Fire Emblem: Love Live! game has 25 or so chapters, I'd say the A-RISE arc goes from chapters 12 to 17, just about. Chapter 12 is the first time you see them, but they're positioned where you can't even reach them. They're gone for 13 and 14, but reappear again in 15. Chapter 16 is the siege of the castle and Chapter 17 is a unique chapter in that it takes place in the throne room and A-RISE are your only enemies.  
> \- I grappled a bit with what class to make Tsubasa. In the end, I went with the Halberdier class from Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, a promoted soldier. I toyed with the idea of her as a Grandmaster or an Assassin, but I can't see her using swords for some reason. She's definitely very skilled with a lance.  
> \- Erena was the hardest character to class. I wanted to make her a Swordmaster, but I also wanted all of A-RISE to have different class trees than anyone in µ's. In the end, I thought she made a good Wyvern Lord.  
> \- Anju was easy. I can't see her as anything other than a Troubadour/Valkyrie.  
> \- The insets are the little snippets you see when challenging a boss in Fire Emblem for the first time. I even included one of my favorite Fire Emblem mainstays: the unique conversation between a player character and a boss.  
> \- It's weird writing about mounts such as horses, pegasi, and wyverns when the setting is inside a castle. A few Fire Emblem games toy with the idea of dismounting when indoors. The infamous Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 actually requires mounted units to do so.


	21. Nozomi/Rin - That's the Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's something weird / Wanderin' 'round your camp / Who you gonna call? / Rin and Nozomi!

C

Rin: *yawn*

Rin: (I wish I could get to sleep. I feel so antsy for some reason!)

Rin: (Maybe taking a walk outside will calm me down.)

*Nozomi appears*

Rin: E-eek!

Rin: O-oh ... it's just you, Nozomi.

Nozomi: What are you doing out so late, Rin?

Nozomi: Nothing ... sinister, of course?

Rin: No! No such thing!

Rin: I just couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take a walk.

Rin: What ... what are you doing out?

Nozomi: Oh, nothing much.

Nozomi: I'm just ghost hunting.

Rin: Oh, okay.

Rin: ...

Rin: G-g-g-g-ghost hunting!?

Nozomi: That's correct.

Nozomi: Rumor has it there's been a ghost wandering around camp.

Nozomi: I've talked to some nearby villagers ... they say it sounds like a dying woman.

Rin: Are ... are ghosts real?

Nozomi: Everything is real, Rin.

Rin: I ... don't know what that means.

Nozomi: You'll figure it out in due time.

Nozomi: Say ... would you like to help me hunt for this ghost?

Rin: Why in the world do you want to find a ghost!?

Nozomi: Do you really need to ask that?

Nozomi: Doesn't it sound exciting? Thrilling?

Nozomi: Doesn't it just make your hair stand on end?

Rin: I ... guess so.

Nozomi: Wonderful! I'll let you know when to meet again.

*Nozomi exits*

Rin: Wait, I never agreed to--

Rin: She's gone ...

Rin: *gulp*

B

Nozomi: Rin. Good to see you. I was wondering if you would show up.

Rin: Me too, actually ...

Rin: At first I was scared, but then I started thinking about everything.

Rin: Now I'm super excited! I'm ready to hunt some ghosts!

Nozomi: That's the spirit.

Nozomi: Haha. Get it?

Rin: Nya?

Nozomi: ... Never mind. No matter.

Nozomi: From what I have heard, the ghost's defining trait is her screams of agony.

Rin: Do we know what she looks like?

Nozomi: No one has gotten a good look at her.

Nozomi: She's always spotted wandering through a wooded area.

Rin: Does she stay on the ground?

Rin: If I was a ghost, I would fly!

Nozomi: I'm not sure, but that's good thinking, Rin.

Nozomi: Let's take a look upwards and see what we find.

Rin: ...

Nozomi: ...

Rin: Wow ... there's not a cloud in the sky.

Rin: It's the middle of the night, but ... it's still so bright.

Nozomi: A fitting sight when next to you.

Rin: Eh?

Nozomi: Well, don't you know? "Hoshizora" means "starry sky."

Rin: Oh yeah ...

Nozomi: We can see a lot of constellations right now.

Rin: Oh! Cool! Like what?

Nozomi: Well, there's--

???: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ...

Rin: That's a weird name for a constellation.

Nozomi: ... That wasn't me, Rin.

???: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr ...

Rin: T-t-t-then, d-d-d-do you m-m-m-mean ...

Nozomi: ...

Rin: GHOST!

Nozomi: Rin, stay calm! You'll frighten her!

Rin: I'm already frightened enough!

*Rin exits*

Nozomi: Rin!

Nozomi: ...

Nozomi: Hello? Ghost? Are you there?

Nozomi: ...

Nozomi: I guess it's time to call it a night.

A

Rin: Nozomi ... I'm really sorry about last time.

Nozomi: No worries, Rin.

Nozomi: I'm sure that was very scary for someone not used to the occult.

Rin: Uh-huh ... but we'll get her tonight, right?

Nozomi: Of course we will.

Nozomi: We just need to stay calm and let her come to us.

Rin: Right.

Rin: ...

Rin: You know, it's a little bit cloudy tonight ...

Rin: That's sad.

Nozomi: Why do you say that?

Rin: I was hoping you could explain some more constellations to me.

Rin: It's silly, isn't it?

Rin: My name means "starry sky" but I don't know the first thing about stars.

Nozomi: That's one way of looking at it.

Rin: Huh?

Nozomi: The things you don't know are positives ...

Nozomi: Because if you don't know something, you have an opportunity to learn it.

Nozomi: And learning about the world is one of the most fulfilling things there is.

Rin: Wow ... that's really deep, Nozomi!

Nozomi: I have a way with words.

???: Rrrrrrrrr ...

Nozomi: Shh ... do you hear her?

Rin: Yeah ...

???: Rrrrrrrrrrr ...

Nozomi: ...

Rin: ...

Rin: It sounds kind of like ... she's snoring ...

???: Rrrrrr ... Zzz ...

Nozomi: Now that you mention it ... she's definitely snoring.

Rin: Do ghosts sleep?

Nozomi: That's a good question. Let's follow her sounds.

Rin: Right!

Rin: There! I see her!

Rin: Wait ...

Rin and Nozomi: HONOKA!?

*scene transtiion*

Honoka: Hehe ... I guess I've been sleepwalking, huh?

Nozomi: You managed to convince several dozen people there was a ghost in the woods.

Nozomi: That's quite impressive.

Honoka: Maybe it's just because I'm nervous about the war.

Rin: I don't think you have anything to worry about!

Rin: You're doing just fine, Honoka.

Nozomi: Agreed. You're a fine soldier.

Honoka: Aw, guys ... thanks.

Honoka: Now ... I think it's time I went back to my tent.

Nozomi: Good idea.

*Honoka exits*

Nozomi: My, my. What a ghost, eh?

Rin: It wasn't what I expected ... but it was still fun!

Rin: Let's go ghost hunting again sometime. Maybe we'll find a real one, partner!

Nozomi: Yes, that sounds wonderful. Maybe I can teach you some more about the stars ...

S

Rin: Hi, Nozomi!

Nozomi: Hello, Rin. I'm afraid I don't have any leads on ghost sightings this time.

Rin: Aw, that's okay. There's no telling what might happen!

Rin: Like you said, everything is real.

Rin: We just have to believe in it.

Nozomi: Good, good.

Nozomi: Well, it's a clear night tonight. We can always stargaze.

Rin: That sounds nice ...

Rin: Hey, Nozomi ... are there any constellations about love?

Nozomi: That's an interesting question.

Nozomi: The stars are a funny thing when it comes to love ...

Nozomi: From where we are, it looks like they're all locked in place.

Nozomi: Depending on how you look at it, they could all be cursed never to grow closer to one another.

Rin: Or they could be blessed to always be next to one another.

Nozomi: My, you're philosophical tonight!

Rin: Nyehe ... I've been doing a lot of heavy thinking recently.

Nozomi: Oh? Is that so?

Rin: Well, when we've been ghost hunting, I always get ... excited.

Rin: I can feel my heart beating in my chest, the blood rushing through my body.

Rin: At first I thought it was because I was scared!

Rin: But eventually I realized it was because of you.

Nozomi: What does little old me have to do with your heart?

Rin: Ah, Nozomi! Don't play dumb.

Nozomi: Ufufu ... you're brash tonight, too.

Rin: It's just ... I never imagined myself hanging out in the middle of the night with you.

Rin: But now, that's where I feel the most comfortable.

Rin: You know? Our stars aligned, or whatever. I'm no good at romantic talk!

Nozomi: You don't have to be. You've already won my heart.

Nozomi: Ever since you were willing to indulge me ... I've been unable to get you off my mind.

Rin: Well, I guess it's a good thing we're already ghost hunting partners, then, huh?

Nozomi: Yes, I suppose so.

Nozomi: Come, let's lie down on our backs and watch the stars crawl across the sky.

Nozomi: I'll tell you everything I know ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It may seem weird for there to be a third party to this support conversation, but there's precedent for it. The example that comes to mind is in Fire Emblem: Awakening, where Chrom appears in Lucina's supports with her sibling (should she have one).


	22. Honoka/Kotori - No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka and Kotori begin to have lunch together, and when µ's nearly falls apart, they manage to grow even closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Like the Honoka/Umi support, this support is heavy with references to the last few episodes of season 1 of the Love Live! anime. It's recommended but not necessary to have completed season 1 before reading this.

C

Kotori: La la la, la la la ...

Honoka: Kotori!

Honoka: Do you want to eat lunch together?

Kotori: Sure! You can eat with me and Fluffy.

Kotori: I was just tending to her.

Honoka: I'll never know how you do it ...

Honoka: I have enough trouble taking care of myself sometimes!

Kotori: Hehe. It gets easier with time, of course.

Kotori: On the battlefield, she's like an extension of my own body ...

Kotori: To survive, we have to operate as one.

Kotori: We look out for each other. Sort of like you and me, huh?

Honoka: Yeah!

Honoka ... Ahh. Today's so nice ...

Kotori: Yeah ... it's the first sunny day we've had in some time.

Kotori: It's nice and warm ... but not too hot.

Honoka: Mmm ...

Honoka: Ah ... huh? Ahh!!

Kotori: Fluffy!?

Honoka: My lunch! I hadn't even started it yet!

Kotori: Oops ... I was just about to feed her.

Kotori: I don't suppose you want her food, do you?

Honoka: ... I'll pass.

Honoka: Ugh ... I'm so hungry.

Kotori: It's okay! We can share.

Kotori: After all, we have to look out for each other, right?

Honoka: ... Yeah. Thanks, Kotori!

Honoka: Let's eat!

B

Kotori: Honoka, would you like to eat lunch together today?

Honoka: ... I don't know ...

Kotori: Hehe, don't worry. I made sure Fluffy is well-fed.

Kotori: She won't snatch away your meal this time.

Honoka: Ah, in that case, of course!

Honoka: We've gotten lucky with the weather recently, haven't we?

Kotori: Mhm! It's another perfect day for a picnic.

Honoka: Haha, can we really call it that?

Honoka: Don't you need a basket for a picnic?

Kotori: I think as long as you're eating outside with friends ... anything can be a picnic!

Honoka: Hmm ... I like that definition.

Honoka: To our picnic! To friendship!

Kotori: Yeah!

Honoka: ...

Kotori: ...

Kotori: Actually, Honoka ... there was something I wanted to ask you.

Honoka: Oh? Is it about our march tomorrow?

Kotori: Well, sort--

Honoka: It's okay. I'm nervous about it too.

Kotori: Hono--

Honoka: I think it's all about taking the right attitude into it!

Honoka: Like these moments right here ... they're good for the spirit, aren't they?

Kotori: ... Y-yes. Of course.

Honoka: I agree!

Honoka: Hmm ... I should probably go start practicing to make sure I'm ready for tomorrow.

Kotori: ...

Honoka: Thanks for the picnic, Kotori. It was nice!

Kotori: I'm ... always here for you, Honoka.

Bonus: Story scene (after which the A support unlocks)

[Similar to [Honoka's support with Umi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3626235/chapters/9608274), her support with Kotori is story-reliant and cannot advance past a B support until this scene plays out. The necessary context for this scene can be found in the previous link, and will not be reprinted here. Chronologically speaking, this scene takes place shortly after the scene in the Umi support. More specifically, the bracketed prose after the scene in the Umi support is what is represented here.]

Honoka: KO-TO-RI!

Kotori: H-Honoka!?

Kotori: What in ... what in the world are you doing here?

Kotori: What happened?

Honoka: We ... µ's ... we ceased to truly exist when you left.

Honoka: Kotori, I'm ... I'm so sorry ...

Honoka: I don't think I can ever apologize enough for what I did.

Honoka: I can only say ... that after how long we've been friends ...

Honoka: I have no excuse.

Kotori: Honoka ... you withdrew all the way to the border?

Kotori: I'm about to leave ... did you come to get me?

Honoka: We had no choice. Without you, things just fell apart.

Honoka: The bonds we all built, they all crumbled when you left.

Honoka: And it was all my fault.

Kotori: Honoka, stop beating yourself up!

Honoka: !

Kotori: Don't you think I've been agonizing for weeks?

Kotori: I keep wondering what would have happened if I had been more assertive, more decisive.

Kotori: The blame for this doesn't fall squarely on your shoulders, Honoka ... I have to bear it with you.

Honoka: ...

Kotori: I ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that.

Honoka: No, it's okay. I needed that.

Honoka: You should have seen what Umi did to me ...

Kotori: ... So what now?

Honoka: Come back with us. There's still time.

Kotori: But I already committed ...

Honoka: They'll understand.

Honoka: I think your mom knew all along that life wasn't for you.

Kotori: Honoka ...

Kotori: You said earlier that we've been friends for so long.

Kotori: It all led to this moment right here ...

Honoka: Kotori. Let's leave our mistakes in the past and learn from them.

Honoka: Let's march towards the future, together, with µ's.

Kotori: Honoka, you can be selfish, reckless, and sometimes you have a one-track mind.

Honoka: Er ...

Kotori: But I know that underneath all your flaws is the best friend anyone could ask for.

Kotori: I love you, Honoka! I can't thank you enough for doing this ...

Honoka: Come on, Kotori! We'll ride back to µ's together!

Kotori: Yeah! Let's go!

A

Honoka: Isn't it funny how as soon as you come back we have some nice picnic weather again?

Kotori: Hehe, it's almost like the sun shines brighter when I'm around.

Honoka: ... Yeah! I suppose so.

Honoka: You know, since you came back, I've been meaning to have a talk with you.

Kotori: Oh? What about?

Honoka: Well, I want to make sure nothing like ... that ... ever happens again.

Honoka: From now on, no more secrets, alright?

Kotori: Right.

Honoka: And I'll try to be a bit better about listening, okay?

Kotori: Okay. Good!

Honoka: I just ... we've been friends as long as I can remember.

Honoka: I don't know how any of that happened.

Kotori: It's okay, Honoka ... we grew even closer because of it.

Kotori: There's no need to dwell on it any longer. You said it yourself.

Honoka: Yeah. That's right.

Honoka: We have the future to look forward to ...

Honoka: A future where Otonokizaka is safe, and we can all live happily together.

Kotori: Yeah! You, me, Fluffy, and all of µ's!

Kotori: Honoka ... you might be the best person I know.

Honoka: Eh!? What do you mean?

Kotori: It's true. Hehe. You're blushing, Honoka.

Honoka: Well ... you make me smile, Kotori.

Honoka: I'm glad we're friends. I think the world of you, Kotori.

Kotori: And I you, Honoka. I'll follow wherever you lead, no matter what.

S

Kotori: Hi, Honoka! Lunch again?

Honoka: Yep! With weather like this, how could I not?

Honoka: I'm surprised everyone else hasn't caught on.

Kotori: Well, we do always try to have breakfast and dinner together.

Kotori: Lunch is a luxury at this point.

Honoka: Yeah, that's true.

Honoka: Still, I'm glad we can spend time together like this.

Kotori: Yeah. Me, too.

Kotori: You know, Honoka.

Honoka: Yes? Do you need to tell me something?

Kotori: Hehe, is that you working on your listening skills?

Honoka: I gotta try.

Kotori: Well, it works just fine.

Kotori: But I remember when you said you wanted no more secrets between us ...

Kotori: And there's something I need to get off my chest.

Honoka: Go on ...

Kotori: I hope this doesn't change anything between us, but ...

Kotori: You know I love you, right, Honoka?

Honoka: Yeah! I love you too.

Kotori: But my love has gotten ... deeper as of late.

Honoka: Do you mean ...

Kotori: Yes. I'm in love with you ... my oldest friend.

Kotori: It sounds like something out of a romance novel, doesn't it?

Honoka: I don't know. I've never read one.

Honoka: But thank you for being honest with me, Kotori.

Honoka: It shouldn't change much between us because ... I've felt the same way for some time.

Kotori: Huh!?

Honoka: I first realized it when I thought we were going to have to go our separate ways ... it nearly tore me apart.

Honoka: I dismissed it at first, you know? Because I've loved you for a long time, but that was as friends.

Honoka: I've never been in love before! I couldn't tell the difference too well.

Honoka: But when you said you loved me at the border, I felt something in my heart ... a wish.

Honoka: A wish for those three words to mean more than just friendship.

Kotori: Well, you have your wish, Honoka. You have me ...

Honoka: Yeah ...

Honoka: ...

Honoka: M-my lunch!

Kotori: ... And you have Fluffy, too. We're a package deal, you know? Teehee.

 


	23. Umi/Rin - Working It All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wants to start working out with Umi, and when she does, she gets a lot more than she bargained for.

C

Rin: Umi! Can I ask a favor?

Umi: Rin? It's surprising to see you up this early.

Umi: What do you need?

Rin: I was wondering ... if I could exercise with you.

Umi: Ah! Well, of course.

Umi: Permit me to ask, however ... we already have group exercise.

Umi: What makes you want to exercise with me in particular?

Rin: Well, I want to get better, of course!

Rin: I figured you would be the best to learn from, Umi.

Rin: You have such nice muscles!

Rin: And you're always up early. That's so impressive!

Umi: (It's not THAT impressive ...)

Umi: (And what was that about my muscles?)

Rin: ... Umi?

Umi: O-oh! Well, I'll gladly work out with you.

Umi: I'll warn you, however: it won't be like anything you're used to.

Rin: Right!

Umi: Everyone thinks exercise is just about physical strength and lifting weights and gaining muscle.

Umi: That couldn't be more wrong. Stamina, endurance, flexibility, and balance are all just as important.

Umi: Being in peak physical shape involves honing every aspect of how you handle your body ...

Umi: Knowing all of that, knowing I'll push you to every one of your limits ...

Rin: (I've never seen her this impassioned!)

Umi: Are you still willing?

Rin: Y-yes!

Umi: Very well. Meet me at six in the morning the next time you get a chance.

Rin: Eh!? I thought you were starting right now! It's only eight!

Umi: Ahaha ... I'm only taking a break.

Rin: *gulp*

B

Rin: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Umi: Oh my, Rin, we've got some work to do.

Rin: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Umi: That run around camp couldn't have been more than a couple of miles.

Rin: Yeah ... but ... before that ...

Umi: Well, that was only fifty sit-ups. I even let you skip the fifty push-ups!

Rin: I can ... feel my soul escaping me ...

Umi: Here. Have some water.

Umi: Maybe you should have started a bit slower ... I've never been responsible for someone else's training.

Rin: No ... kidding ...

Umi: Well, while we're taking a break, I'm actually curious about something.

Umi: Where did you learn how to be an armor knight?

Rin: Er ... I'm self-taught.

Umi: I see. Then where did you get your armor.

Rin: It's all second-hand. Bits and pieces from where I could get them ...

Umi: Ah ... that explains it.

Rin: To be honest ... I don't like it at all. Most of it isn't even for a female armor knight.

Umi: Nonsense. Your equipment is what you make of it.

Umi: When I see you out on the battlefield, I see a fine young woman and a fine knight.

Rin: If I wasn't ... so tired ... I'd cry ...

Rin: That's so sweet of you to say, Umi ...

Umi: It's the truth. Your weapon, your armor ... it has to be an extension of yourself.

Umi: You need to be able to move fluidly with it all.

Umi: ... How are you feeling, Rin?

Rin: ... Rin is ... going to die ...

Rin: But I'll be fine. What's next for us to do, Umi?

Umi: Let's do some stretches to cool down and call it a day.

Umi: You did well today, Rin. Good work.

Rin: Thank ... you.

A

Rin: Ready to go, Umi?

Umi: Look at you! Taking the initiative!

Umi: You've come a long way, Rin.

Rin: Nyaha ... thank you!

Rin: I feel as good as I've ever felt in my life.

Rin: I can barely feel my armor weighing me down on the battlefield.

Rin: I sleep better, I can touch my toes, and I don't get tired during long marches anymore!

Rin: I have to thank you, Umi. I couldn't have done all this without your help.

Umi: You're very welcome, Rin.

Umi: But please don't discount your role in all of this.

Umi: I can train and teach all I want to, but you could have given up a long time ago.

Umi: I'm very proud of you for sticking to it.

Rin: You're very good at encouraging me, though!

Rin: So many times I was ready to collapse and you helped me power through it.

Umi: Thank you ... I actually was considering something new for today.

Rin: Oh?

Umi: How would you like to learn how to use a bow?

Rin: Eh!? When would I ever use a bow!?

Umi: Well, in the ancient days, skilled armor knights had to learn how to use a bow at some point.

Umi: Though now the preferred weapon aside from lances is the axe.

Rin: Wow ... I didn't even know that!

Rin: I've messed around with axes a bit but they're hard to get used to.

Umi: Well, let's try some bows out!

Umi: They're a good way to work on balance and concentration.

Rin: Okay ... whatever you say!

Rin: Let's go, Umi!

S

Umi: Good morning, Rin.

Rin: Morning, Umi!

Umi: Are you working on your archery skills in your free time?

Rin: Whenever I get a chance.

Rin: It's still tricky, but I think I'm getting the hang of it.

Rin: I can hit the target more than half the time by now!

Umi: Good, good!

Umi: I can even see you're starting to build some muscle yourself.

Rin: Nyehe! Hanayo was commenting on them the other day.

Rin: "Whoa! You're totally buff, Rin!"

Rin: It was so funny to hear her say something like that.

Umi: I bet!

Umi: You cut such an impressive figure now ... it's stunning.

Rin: Hehe ... if I didn't know better, Umi, I'd say you were flirting with me.

Umi: ...

Rin: E-eh!? Were you really flirting with me!?

Umi: W-was it bad? It was my first try ...

Rin: N-no, you did fine. I just wasn't expecting something like that from you!

Rin: So forward! That's not like Umi at all.

Umi: Ah ... I see ...

Rin: Aw, Umi. If you had a crush on me you could've just told me!

Umi: What's that supposed to mean!?

Rin: Nyahaha! The reason I wanted to work out with you in the first place was because I was crushing on you!

Rin: It's a bet selfish, I know ...

Rin: But once I started I knew that it was a good, healthy thing to do. So I stuck with it.

Rin: To tell you the truth, after a while I almost forgot why I started in the first place.

Umi: Oh ...

Rin: Silly Umi! That doesn't mean I never stopped liking you like that!

Rin: You built my confidence, supported me when I needed it, and have helped me become the knight I wanted to be.

Rin: Not to mention, you cut a pretty impressive figure yourself ...

Umi: Ah ...

Rin: You're so cute when you blush like that! I want to see it more often.

Umi: Well ... I'm sure this won't be the last time.

Rin: Not if I can help it! I love you, Umi.

Umi: I love you too, Rin.

Umi: ... Ahem.

Umi: Now, uh ... that doesn't mean we can take a day off to stare at each other today.

Rin: Of course not! Let's get to work. I want to see you sweat!

Umi: Uh ...

Rin: There's that cute face again!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Generals, the promoted form of (Armor) Knights, can in fact use bows in certain Fire Emblem games: FE4, FE5, and in the remakes of FE1 and FE3. In most games their added weapon specialization upon promotion is in fact the axe.  
> \- If Fire Emblem: Love Live! ever becomes a real game, I'd like to see it programmed in that Rin unlocks the ability to use bows when she gains an S-support with Umi. That would be cute.  
> \- Umi's line about Rin "cutting such an impressive figure" is pulled from maybe one of my favorite lines of dialogue in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Kjelle says it when commenting on her alternate timeline self in the DLC The Future Past 1.


	24. Honoka/Nozomi - Letters From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka seeks out magic help from Nozomi, and Nozomi walks in on Honoka writing a letter home. Then, Honoka organizes something very emotional.

C

Honoka: Hey, Nozomi? You in here?

Nozomi: Yes, Honoka. I was expecting you actually.

Honoka: Eh?

Nozomi: Ah ... don't mind me. What is it you need?

Honoka: Well, I wanted to see if we could help each other out with our magic.

Honoka: You know, seeing as we're the only two magic users in µ's.

Nozomi: Now, now. Don't discount our good friend and cleric Hanayo.

Honoka: Ah! Whoops!

Honoka: In that case, seeing as we're the only two tome users in µ's.

Nozomi: Good. That is indeed the case.

Nozomi: What is it that you would like to know?

Honoka: Well, actually ...

Honoka: Do you think I could ever use dark magic?

Nozomi: ... Why do you want to use dark magic?

Honoka: It's powerful, right? I want to be as helpful as I can to our cause.

Honoka: Anima magic is great and all, but I wonder if I can do more.

Nozomi: ... Hmm.

Nozomi: Honoka, I'll tell you the truth. You are not suited for dark magic.

Honoka: Oh ...

Nozomi: Now, that's not a bad thing. Your skill at anima magic, especially fire magic, is rapidly approaching that of a master.

Honoka: Then why can't I learn dark magic?

Nozomi: It takes ... a certain kind of person.

Honoka: And you're that certain kind of person?

Nozomi: ... I am.

Honoka: Hmm. Okay! I won't push the issue any more.

Honoka: Thank you for your time, Nozomi. I'll leave you to whatever you were doing now.

*Honoka leaves*

Nozomi: ...

B

Honoka: "Dear Yukiho ... I got your letter!"

Honoka: "It wasn't dated so I don't know how long it's been since you sent it."

Honoka: "Thanks for the updates on the shop and everyone. I'm glad they're doing well."

Honoka: "It's good to know Mom worries about me ... but tell her not to worry too much."

Nozomi: *offscreen* Honoka. May I come in?

Honoka: Sure!

*Nozomi enters*

Nozomi: Writing a letter home?

Honoka: Eh!? How did you know!?

Nozomi: Well, you were saying what you were writing out loud.

Honoka: Oh ... yeah.

Nozomi: I didn't know you had a sibling.

Honoka: Yeah! Yukiho is my little sister. She's a couple of years younger than me.

Honoka: She thinks the world of me, you know? She wants to be a mage just like me.

Honoka: I don't want to let her down.

Nozomi: I see. And this shop ... ?

Honoka: Ah! My parents run an old-fashioned sweets shop back home.

Nozomi: That's wonderful. I'll have to pay a visit someday.

Nozomi: ...

Honoka: Did you ... need something, Nozomi?

Nozomi: ... Ah! I must have spaced out for a bit there. My apologies.

Nozomi: Unfortunately, I can't quite remember what I came in here for.

Honoka: Hm. I'm sorry if my family talk derailed you.

Honoka: Have you written home recently?

Nozomi: ... No. I don't really have a reason to.

Honoka: What do you mean? You ... do have a family, right?

Nozomi: Ahaha! Of course I do.

Nozomi: But it's not quite so conventional as yours.

Nozomi: I'm an only child, and my relations with my parents are ... sporadic, at best.

Honoka: Oh ... I see.

Nozomi: It's probably not as sad as you think.

Nozomi: We moved around a lot when I was little.

Nozomi: And for my training I had to live on my own often at a young age.

Nozomi: We don't hate each other or anything. We just live different lives.

Nozomi: Besides ... µ's is my family. I don't need to write letters when you're all with me, do I?

Honoka: ... I suppose not.

Nozomi: Well, I'll let you get back to your letter.

Nozomi: If I remember what I came in for, I'll let you know.

Honoka: Okay. Good night, Nozomi!

Nozomi: The same to you, Honoka.

A

Honoka: Nozomi!

Nozomi: Ah, hello, Honoka. Back from picking up the mail?

Honoka: Yep! And I have a letter for you!

Nozomi: A ... letter? For me?

Honoka: Mhm!

Nozomi: There's no address on it ... all this envelope says is my name.

Honoka: Well, go on and open it!

Nozomi: ... Okay.

Nozomi: ...

Nozomi: Oh ... oh my stars ...

Honoka: Nozomi? Are you okay?

Nozomi: Did ... who did this?

Honoka: Just look at the bottom, Nozomi.

Honoka: We all signed it. All eight of us.

Honoka: We thought we might surprise you with a letter from your family.

Nozomi: ... A letter from home.

Honoka: Yes! Did you like it?

Nozomi: ... I loved it.

Nozomi: In all my life I've never received anything so heartfelt ... so touching.

Nozomi: To know everyone in µ's treasures me this deeply ...

Nozomi: It just makes my family even closer to me.

Honoka: Ahh ... I'm glad! You're the best, Nozomi. Don't ever forget that!

Nozomi: Of course ... I feel the same about you, Honoka.

Nozomi: Can I tell you something?

Honoka: Sure! What is it?

Nozomi: When we first met, I asked my cards what they thought of you ...

Nozomi: The answer was this one: The Sun.

Honoka: Cool! ... What does that mean?

Nozomi: It's simple. The Sun suggests bright, unbridled optimism ...

Nozomi: And now I know exactly what it was trying to say.

Nozomi: Thank you, Honoka.

Nozomi: Thank you and all of µ's for clearing up my cloudy sky.

S

Nozomi: Honoka. Done with the mail call?

Honoka: Yep! Nobody got anything today, though.

Nozomi: Oh? Are you sure?

Honoka: Ah! Where did you get that?

Nozomi: Ufufu ... find out for yourself.

Honoka: It's ... to me!

Honoka: Hmm.

Honoka: ...

Honoka: ... N-Nozomi! This is a love letter!

Honoka: From you!

Nozomi: That's correct.

Nozomi: I love everyone in µ's ... but what I feel for you is different.

Nozomi: I must confess something else ... you would be a great user of dark magic.

Honoka: I would? Then why did you say I'm not the type of person to be able to use it?

Nozomi: One of your best qualities is how fully you throw yourself into everything you do.

Nozomi: I worried that if you took that approach to dark magic ... you might never be the same.

Nozomi: You might not even survive. So forgive me ... that may have been a bit selfish.

Honoka: No ... thank you. I didn't know it was so serious.

Honoka: You know me well, Nozomi.

Nozomi: There is something else I must confess. One of the first things I ever asked my cards was, "Who am I?"

Nozomi: They answered with this card ... The Moon.

Honoka: And mine was The Sun ...

Nozomi: The Moon runs counterpoint to The Sun in many ways ... it represents shadow and confusion.

Nozomi: Fitting, as at the time I had no idea who I was or what I was going to become.

Nozomi: I can close the book on that mystery now, however ... I finally know whose light I am reflecting.

Honoka: Nozomi ... how in the world did you know I felt the same way about you?

Nozomi: Now, now ... I have to keep some secrets, don't I?

 


	25. Nozomi/Hanayo - Trading Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi has an idea for an experiment, and who else but Hanayo is the test subject?

C

Nozomi: Hanayo?

Nozomi: May I have a word with you?

Hanayo: E-eep!

Hanayo: Nozomi ... don't scare me like that.

Hanayo: I didn't even hear you approaching.

Nozomi: Don't worry about that. Do you have time to speak.

Hanayo: Er, yes. What do you need?

Nozomi: I'm looking for some help for an ... experiment.

Nozomi: As it is, you are the only eligible participant.

Hanayo: ... Um, what kind of experiment?

Nozomi: I'm very interested in whether magical ability is tied to the body or the soul.

Nozomi: To that end ... I've devised a curse that will help me determine whether or not that is the case.

Nozomi: But I cannot do it alone, and I need another user of magic.

Hanayo: Why not ask Honoka?

Nozomi: I fear she may be a bit too ... volatile. I mean that in the nicest way, of course.

Hanayo: Umm ... before I agree, you said something about a curse ...

Nozomi: Oh, it's only a curse in the most literal sense. There's nothing malicious about it.

Nozomi: Don't judge a curse by its cover. You know?

Hanayo: (Actually, I don't know.)

Hanayo: What do I have to do?

Nozomi: Nothing, really. I just need to swap our consciousnesses for a moment.

Hanayo: ... Eh!?

Hanayo: Swap ... our consciousnesses!? What does that even mean?

Nozomi: It's perfectly safe.

Nozomi: For the duration of the curse, you will see things from my perspective, and vice versa.

Hanayo: Ah ... I'm not sure about this.

Nozomi: That's fine. I won't force you.

Hanayo: Though ... I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested.

Hanayo: You're sure it's perfectly safe? Only temporary?

Nozomi: As always, I have taken all necessary precautions.

Hanayo: ... Okay. When do you want to do this?

Nozomi: Just stop by my tent whenever you're ready. I'll have everything prepared.

Hanayo: Got it.

B

Nozomi: Ready?

Hanayo: ... I'm ready.

Nozomi: Okay. Please stand in that circle.

Nozomi: Now ... one moment.

Nozomi: _Bytte sjeler!_

*flash of light*

*thud* *thud*

Nozomi: U-ugh ...

Nozomi: D-did it work? I can't see anything.

Hanayo: I'm not sure ... my vision also has yet to return.

Hanayo: I do feel quite dizzy ...

Nozomi: Ah ... AH! AHHHH!!!

Hanayo: Hanayo, are you okay?

Nozomi: I ... I can see now ... I see m-me.

Hanayo: Yes ... my vision is coming back as well, now.

Hanayo: ... Hmm. My outfit suddenly becomes so much more revealing when I see it from this perspective.

Nozomi: E-eek!

Nozomi: I can't believe this worked ...

Hanayo: Ufufu ... never doubt me.

Hanayo: Now, time for the actual experiment. If I may have one of my tomes, please?

Nozomi: Of c-course. Should I take my staff?

Hanayo: Good idea. See if it works.

Nozomi: Ah ... yes. I can feel the magic coursing through it. 

Nozomi: I don't even need to test it. I know it works.

Hanayo: Yes ... and I can feel the elder magic seeping from the pages of this tome.

Hanayo: Interesting ... very interesting.

Hanayo: It is just as I thought. Magic is tied to the spirit, not the vessel.

Nozomi: If I may ask, Nozomi, why did you want to know this?

Hanayo: I have my reasons.

Hanayo: But, practically speaking, this would be a particularly useful form of subterfuge.

Hanayo: Think about it ... you don't look like a cleric and I don't look like a dark mage.

Hanayo: But that's what we are on the inside. And that's what matters.

Hanayo: Any enemy who judges us based on our looks if we're in this state ... will be in for a surprise.

Nozomi: Ah ... I see. That makes sense.

Nozomi: Now, uh, if you don't mind ... can we switch back?

Nozomi: It's getting weird, talking to myself. And not hearing my own voice when I talk ...

Hanayo: Of course. Just stand in the circle again. Thank you for your help and trust, Hanayo.

Nozomi: Hehe. You're welcome!

A

Hanayo: So if magic had been tied to the body and not the soul ...

Nozomi: I would have eventually altered my curse to affect enemies.

Nozomi: Unfortunately, that would have been difficult.

Nozomi: And to tell the truth, I wouldn't feel right doing it.

Nozomi: Consent and trust play large roles in the casting of that curse, as you well know.

Hanayo: Yes, of course. I understand entirely.

Hanayo: Say, I've actually been thinking ...

Hanayo: What do you think of playing a little prank on everyone else?

Nozomi: Oh? A prank, you say?

Hanayo: Yes ... let's do the curse again, but this time, fool everyone else into thinking we're actually us.

Hanayo: You haven't told anyone else about this curse, right?

Nozomi: I have not.

Nozomi: Hanayo ... this is uncharacteristically naughty.

Hanayo: Tee hee. I can have a wild side, you know.

Nozomi: I can see that. Very well. Just this once.

Nozomi: Let's have some fun.

*scene transition*

Nozomi: Ahahaha! That was hilarious!

Hanayo: I have to admit ... that was indeed very amusing.

Nozomi: Yes! You should have seen Eli's face when I ate all of her rice.

Hanayo: I'm sure it was a sight.

Hanayo: Much like Rin's face when I pulled out my cards and did my best ... Nozomi impression.

Nozomi: Aw, we should have changed clothes, too! That would have been great.

Hanayo: I think we did just fine as is.

Hanayo: I'm sure everyone's jaws are still dropped.

Hanayo: Did you see Maki?

Nozomi: Yes! She knew something was up from the start.

Nozomi: I think she thought she was imagining things.

Hanayo: I bet.

Hanayo: Amazing, isn't it? How differently we carry ourselves?

Nozomi: Yeah, I guess so! You're always so confident, and I always fold into myself.

Nozomi: It's useful to see how someone else handles your body ... as weird as that sounds.

Hanayo: You have a good point.

Hanayo: You're full of surprises, Hanayo. You know that?

Nozomi: Hehe. You're a bundle of fun yourself.

Hanayo: Let's get back to normal ... we're talking like silly people.

S

Hanayo: ... Nozomi?

Nozomi: What is it, Hanayo?

Hanayo: Do you think we'll ever have to use the soul switch as a tactic in battle?

Hanayo: I know you said that was your original intention, but we ended up doing something else entirely ...

Nozomi: Well, I don't know.

Nozomi: It could absolutely prove useful given the right circumstances.

Nozomi: But at the end of the day ... the two of us are the only ones who can do it.

Hanayo: Eh? What about Honoka?

Nozomi: I spoke with her about the possibility. She wasn't too keen on doing it herself.

Hanayo: I see ... that's sort of surprising.

Hanayo: So just us, huh? The Soul Switchers. That's something else.

Nozomi: Haha ... The Soul Switchers? Did you come up with that?

Hanayo: M-maybe ...

Nozomi: Well, I like it.

Nozomi: I do have to say, though ... maybe we should cut back on that soul switching.

Hanayo: Why do you say that?

Nozomi: I don't know what its side effects specifically are ...

Nozomi: But to tell the truth I may have discovered one.

Hanayo: ...

Nozomi: I have ... a memory that is not mine. It's very unclear but associated with it is a strong feeling of affection.

Hanayo: A-ah ...

Hanayo: It's funny you say that. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me ... but I have something similar in my head.

Hanayo: Fuzzy details ... but a clear, strong feeling of affection.

Hanayo: What a way to find out we like each other, isn't it?

Nozomi: Yes. And I don't want to jeopardize what we have now.

Nozomi: I don't want to risk us losing ourselves in each other ...

Nozomi: You are Hanayo, and I, Nozomi, love you. I want to keep this unique feeling as long as I can.

Hanayo: I feel the same way.

Hanayo: Even if we never switch souls again ... at least we know they will always be close to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry if this was a bit confusing. I like the body-swap trope and wanted to include it in these supports somehow. Those of you who played Fire Emblem Awakening are probably aware that the Henry/Sumia support uses that trope as well. I'm sure it's just a coincidence that both Henry and Nozomi are dark mages ...  
> \- In an earlier chapter, Hanayo uses Latin to activate her staves. Here, Nozomi activates a dark magic curse by using Norwegian. A lot of Fire Emblem lore is deeply rooted in Norse mythology. I figure it's a nice distinction.  
> -


	26. Kotori/Rin - The Pegasus And The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin feeds a stray that follows her from camp to camp. Kotori finds out about it and helps out.

C

Rin: Hello, there!

Rin: Hungry again today, huh?

Rin: You're persistent, aren't you!

Rin: Well, I got your back! I saved some food for you like always. Here ya go.

Rin: Nyehe ... it's like you're part of µ's now, ain't it?

*Kotori enters*

Kotori: Rin? Who are you talking to?

Rin: Oh, hey, Kotori! It's just me, y'know?

Rin: Me and the new mascot of µ's!

Kotori: Mascot ... oh! A cat!

Rin: Yeah, this little scamp has been following us from camp to camp.

Rin: She's a smart little girl, I'll give her that!

Kotori: Have you ... been feeding her this whole time?

Rin: Yep! First time I saw her she looked hungry so I gave her some scraps and sent her on her way.

Rin: At the next camp, she found me again! So I fed her again.

Rin: That was a couple of weeks ago. She doesn't find us at every camp ...

Rin: But she always turns up eventually. It's almost like I have a pet!

Kotori: I see. She is quite the adorable little kitty, isn't she?

Rin: Mhm! Though since she's a stray, she doesn't have a name.

Kotori: No name? Hmm. Well, we should fix that.

Kotori: Do you have anything in mind?

Rin: Hmm! Not really. I'm not good at that sort of thing.

Rin: I'd probably just name her something like Meow or Nya.

Kotori: Would you mind if I named her?

Rin: Oooh! Of course not, Kotori! I'm sure you'd totally nail it!

Kotori: Ehe. Well, actually, I already have a pet at home.

Kotori: He's not a cat, though. He's a bird! His name is Kasper.

Kotori: But there's a name I've been wanting to give to a pet for a while now ...

Rin: Aww! What is it?

Kotori: Hey, little friend! How would you like your name to be ...

Kotori: Minalinsky?

Minalinsky: *meow*

Rin: Nya! I think she likes it!

Rin: Even if it is a mouthful to say.

Kotori: I'm glad!

Kotori: You should let me know next time she stops by. I'd love to hang out with you both.

Rin: You got it!

B

Kotori: Hello, Rin! Hello, Minalinsky!

Rin: Ah, hey, Kotori! Minnie just showed up.

Kotori: She's very lucky we had fish today.

Rin: Nyehe, she loves it!

Rin: It works for both of us too, because I don't even like fish.

Rin: Ramen is all I need!

Kotori: If you're not careful, you'll spoil her, you know.

Rin: Oh, trust me, I'm sure she's already spoiled.

Kotori: Hahaha ... I actually came to see you two because something's been on my mind.

Rin: Oh?

Kotori: Well ... as much as I hate to say this ...

Kotori: Maybe it would be for the best if Minalinsky and us went our separate ways.

Rin: Eh!? Why would we do that?

Kotori: Well, I did some thinking ...

Kotori: And this is very dangerous, actually.

Kotori: What if our camp ever gets ambushed?

Kotori: I don't want Minalinsky to get hurt or put in danger.

Rin: Ahh ... that does make sense.

Rin: Man. That's so sad! What the heck!

Rin: I never even thought about it like that.

Kotori: I didn't at first, but then my mind started to wander.

Kotori: I don't know if she has a home, but I'm sure wherever she stays would be safer than with us.

Rin: Awwwwww ... did you hear that, Minnie?

Minalinsky: *meow*

Kotori: I think she understands.

Rin: *sniff* I'll never forget you, Minnie!

Minalinsky: *meow*

Rin: This will be the last time we see each other.

Rin: Goodbye, Minnie!

Kotori: Farewell, Minalinsky. This is for the best.

Minalinsky: *meow*

Rin: There she goes ...

Kotori: Maybe one day fate will bring us together again.

Kotori: But don't you think we're both better for having known her, even if only for a little bit?

Rin: *sniff* Y-yeah! She had the best habit of showing up whenever I was feeling down!

Kotori: Hehe ... I'm glad. We even blessed her with a name.

Kotori: I'm sure she'll be just fine.

Rin: Yeah. Yeah!

A

Kotori: Rin? You're looking a bit down ...

Rin: Huh? Oh. Yeah.

Rin: Well, it's been a while since Minnie's come around.

Rin: I guess she got the hint.

Kotori: You haven't been moving with your usual zip lately ...

Kotori: You really liked her, huh?

Rin: It was just! We had such a good understanding.

Rin: I've never been responsible for anyone or anything other than myself, really ...

Rin: You should have seen her when I first met her. She was obviously a stray.

Rin: I probably saved her life, you know? And for a while after that, she relied on me.

Rin: Oh, I'm sure she had other ways of getting food, but she always came back to me.

Rin: I know it's too dangerous for her to keep coming around, but it's still ... it's still hard.

Kotori: I understand.

Kotori: I was actually doing some more thinking about the whole situation.

Kotori: If we ever see Minalinsky again ... we should officially take her in.

Rin: Huh?

Kotori: All of µ's could come together to look after her.

Kotori: You know how you said she was sort of our mascot? We can make that official!

Rin: So ... instead of sending her away to protect her ...

Rin: We protect her ourselves!

Kotori: Yes!

Kotori: I'm sure she could make great friends with Fluffy ...

Kotori: Imagine that! A pegasus and a cat being friends.

Rin: Nya! It'd be sort of like us, wouldn't it?

Kotori: Well, I'd hope you would never ride Minalinsky into battle.

Rin: Ahahaha! Well, you never know!

Rin: Thanks, Kotori. I needed that cheering up.

Rin: I have something to look forward to now! I know we'll meet Minnie again one day.

Rin: You're a really good friend. I'm lucky to have you around.

Kotori: Aww, you're going to make me cry ... you're a good friend too, Rin.

Kotori: To both animals and humans!

S

Rin: Hey, Kotori!

Kotori: Hello, Rin! Good morning! How are you?

Rin: Oh, I'm fine.

Rin: I had the coolest dream, though! It gave me a great idea!

Kotori: A dream? What kind of idea?

Rin: Well, after the war's over and everything's settled and we've saved the day ...

Rin: Let's start a family together!

Kotori: ... A ... family?

Rin: Yeah! You know? Like, have a bunch of pets and live together and stuff!

Kotori: Oh ... and you say you dreamt about this?

Rin: Yep!

Kotori: And when you say live together ...

Rin: We were like two moms! Kotori and Rin, friends to all animals!

Kotori: I see.

Kotori: Rin, this "family" you speak of ... how do you want it to start?

Rin: Huh?

Kotori: I mean, if you say that we were like two moms ...

Kotori: How do two parents typically feel about each other?

Rin: Oh? Oh. Oh! Oh! I didn't even realize!

Rin: Kotori, I'm totally in love with you!

Kotori: Rin!?

Rin: It just dawned on me! All at once, just like that!

Rin: What I was thinking became what I was saying ... whoops.

Kotori: Ah ... Rin, don't worry about it.

Kotori: I would love to be part of a family with you.

Rin: You ... do you love me, too?

Kotori: I saw how kind you were to Minalinsky, who entered your life out of nowhere ...

Kotori: It awakened an affection deep within me, that blossomed over the past few weeks.

Kotori: I want my future to be with you, Rin.

Kotori: Who knows? Maybe once peace comes and we join together, Minalinsky will come back to us.

Rin: Yeah! That would be awesome!

Rin: I love you, Kotori! You're the best!

Kotori: Hehe ... I love you too, Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A pair of people helping to raise an animal before releasing it into the wild again is actually something that's happened before in the world of Fire Emblem. For example, the Stahl/Nowi supports in Awakening have that theme, though in that case it's a bird.  
> \- Minalinsky is, of course, the name of Kotori's secret identity as a famous Akihabara maid.


	27. Honoka/Hanayo - Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka is clumsy, but luckily Hanayo's always there to patch her up.

C

Hanayo: Honoka ... ? How are you doing?

Honoka: Hey, Hanayo! I'm fine. Just scraped my knees up a little bit.

Honoka: No biggie.

Hanayo: Well, that was quite the nasty fall you took out there today.

Hanayo: What exactly was it that you tripped over?

Hanayo: A rock?

Honoka: Well ...

Hanayo: A root?

Honoka: Heh ... not quite.

Hanayo: Was it trying to dodge an enemy arrow?

Honoka: You could say that ...

Hanayo: What happened?

Honoka: I just ... tripped over my own feet.

Hanayo: While sprinting towards the front lines?

Honoka: I saw an opportunity to advance!

Honoka: ... And I may have fallen flat on my face.

Hanayo: Well, you're lucky. Your face hasn't bruised up at all.

Hanayo: But your knees do look rather nasty.

Hanayo: They're minor wounds, but I can patch them up now that we're done for the day.

Honoka: Thanks, Hanayo! I appreciate it.

Hanayo: Heheh ... well, it is my job after all.

Hanayo: Now, hold still ... as always, this may sting a bit.

Hanayo: ... _Sano_.

Honoka: Ow!

Hanayo: ... There. Not quite good as new, but they'll be fully healed up by tomorrow morning.

Hanayo: Your knees may be sore for a couple of hours. But I'm sure you're used to that.

Honoka: What's that supposed to mean?

Hanayo: Ehe ... I'm only teasing.

Hanayo: You did good out there today, Honoka.

Honoka: Yeah, and I've got the wounds to prove it.

Honoka: Thanks again, Hanayo. I'll let you know if I need anything else.

Hanayo: Got it!

B

Hanayo: Honoka ... ?

Honoka: Ow, ow, ow ...

Hanayo: How are you doing?

Honoka: I've been better ... but I'm fine.

Hanayo: ... You don't look fine to me.

Honoka: Ha ... yeah, you got me.

Honoka: I'm in some pain, alright.

Hanayo: What was I telling you the other day?

Hanayo: You've got to be more aware on the battlefield.

Hanayo: This time it wasn't a matter of being clumsy, it was something far more serious.

Honoka: I saw the attack coming!

Hanayo: ... A few seconds too late, it seems.

Hanayo: This is a deep gash ... I'm thankful we had bandages at the ready.

Hanayo: Do you feel lightheaded, Honoka?

Honoka: No, I feel fine. I don't think I've lost too much blood.

Hanayo: Well, we need you back in business. I'm going to try to close this wound.

Hanayo: This is going to sting ... a lot more than last time.

Honoka: ... I'm ready.

Hanayo: Okay ... _sarcio._

Honoka: Hnnnn ... !

Hanayo: ...

Honoka: Ow ow ow ow ow ...

Hanayo: Just a bit more ... there.

Honoka: Ugh ...

Hanayo: Don't put any pressure on that leg for the rest of the night.

Hanayo: You'll be fine in the morning.

Honoka: Thanks ...

Hanayo: And Honoka?

Honoka: Yeah?

Hanayo: Please take care of yourself out there.

Hanayo: If you go down, µ's will go right down with you ... I couldn't bear to see that.

Honoka: ... Okay. I'll try to be a bit better about that.

Hanayo: Good. We won't always be as lucky as we were today.

Honoka: ... Right. Thanks again, Hanayo.

Honoka: You're the best cleric around!

Hanayo: Ehe ... I try.

A

Hanayo: Honoka ... ?

*Honoka's eyes are closed*

Honoka: ...

Hanayo: Honoka.

Honoka: ...

Hanayo: Honoka ... please wake up.

Hanayo: I've done everything I can do already ... please pull through.

Honoka: ...

Hanayo: I know you're still breathing ... I know you can hear me.

Hanayo: Please, use my voice as a guide ... come back to us, Honoka.

*Honoka's eyes open*

Honoka: Ugh ...

Hanayo: H-Honoka! You're awake!

Honoka: What ... what did I miss?

Hanayo: Do you remember what happened?

Honoka: I saw someone about to attack you ... and I jumped in the way ...

Honoka: And that's the last thing I remember.

Hanayo: That did happen. You saved my life.

Hanayo: And for a while, we thought we had lost yours.

Honoka: What!?

Hanayo: That attack you took hit something ... I'll spare you the gory details.

Hanayo: But I've been working all night on patching you up.

Honoka: Oh my ... wow. Wow ...

Hanayo: It's like I said, Honoka--

Honoka: If I go down, so does µ's. Right?

Hanayo: Y-yeah.

Honoka: Well, the same is true for the rest of you all.

Honoka: µ's isn't one person. It's all of us.

Honoka: Every one of us is just as important as another.

Honoka: That's why I was so willing to save you.

Honoka: It doesn't matter who ... but if any of us go down, it might as well be over for all of us.

Hanayo: I ... I never thought of it like that.

Hanayo: I'm sorry ... I put so much responsibility on you.

Honoka: There's no need to apologize, Hanayo. You're a wonderful cleric and an even better friend.

Honoka: I appreciate you thinking so highly of me ... but I can't let it go to my head.

Honoka: I think the world of you and every other soldier in µ's. We're all in this together.

Hanayo: Right! What's that saying? All for one ...

Honoka: And one for all.

Hanayo: Hehe ... do you need anything else, Honoka?

Honoka: No, I think I'll just sleep a bit on my own terms.

Hanayo: Good. With some rest you may be well as early as tomorrow evening.

Honoka: Sounds awesome. Let everyone know I'm okay. And thanks again, Hanayo.

Hanayo: Always.

S

Honoka: Hey, Hanayo!

Hanayo: Ah, Honoka! How are you feeling today?

Honoka: I'm back at a hundred percent!

Hanayo: Hehe, well, knowing you, that's not even the highest you can reach.

Honoka: ... That's a good point.

Honoka: Anyway, uh, I just wanted to thank you again. For everything.

Honoka: It seems like all you've been doing recently is taking care of me.

Hanayo: W-well, like I said, it is my job after all. I'm a cleric. Clerics heal and help people.

Honoka: Yeah. You're one heck of a cleric.

Honoka: And I guess I do have a bad habit of getting hurt a lot.

Hanayo: Unfortunate, but true.

Honoka: But, I do have a question.

Honoka: I know it's your job and all, but ...

Honoka: Do you like taking care of me?

Hanayo: E-eh!?

Honoka: You've been doing it so much lately, and I don't want to be a burden.

Hanayo: No! You're not a burden at all, Honoka!

Hanayo: Ah ... sorry for raising my voice.

Hanayo: It's just that of course I like taking care of you, because you take care of me in your own ways.

Hanayo: You helped me build the courage to join µ's, you always ask how I'm doing, you very much care for me ...

Hanayo: We care a lot about each other. You know?

Honoka: Yeah ... all of µ's cares about each other. That's what makes it so amazing.

Honoka: But you and me ... there's something special, isn't there?

Hanayo: S-special!?

Honoka: I talked with some of the others about when I was out of commission for a while.

Honoka: They said you never left my side, that you were totally devoted to me.

Hanayo: I ... uh ... er ...

Honoka: That meant a lot to me. It made me realize how wonderful you truly are.

Honoka: To tell you the whole truth, it made me want you to be by my side forever.

Hanayo: Ah!!!

Honoka: How would you feel about that, Hanayo? You and me, together forever?

Hanayo: I ... I would like that very much.

Hanayo: In fact ... I would love it.

Honoka: Me too. And I love you, Hanayo. Don't ever leave my side, okay?

Hanayo: No, never. I'll always be right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- As in the Maki/Hanayo chapter, Hanayo triggers her staves by using Latin. The first one represents Heal, and the second represents Mend.  
> \- It's not explicitly stated, but the thing that makes Fire Emblem: Love Live! so unique is inferred here. Whereas in most Fire Emblem games the Lords are the only characters that cause a Game Over upon their death, FE:LL! goes Game Over whenever any member of µ's falls. Of course, there is a Casual mode, too.


	28. Nico/Kotori - Combo Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has an idea for a "Combo Attack" with Kotori. It's pretty dangerous, though. And has Nico ever even ridden a pegasus?

C

Nico: Hey! Kotori!

Kotori: Yes ... Nico, was it?

Nico: Yeah. Nico. Remember it. I have a question to ask you.

Nico: Well, it's less of a question. More of a revolution.

Kotori: Uh ...

Nico: We need to team up. Combine our powers.

Nico: I have an idea for a combo attack that will blow our enemies away.

Kotori: Whoa, whoa, slow down. Combo attack?

Nico: Yes. Combo attack.

Nico: With your aerial expertise and my swordsmanship, we can become unbeatable if we work together.

Nico: I was thinking about that when I was watching you work during our last battle.

Nico: You move with a lethal combination of precision and grace. It's fascinating.

Kotori: Thank you ... ?

Nico: But what you lack is the ability to overpower, to surprise.

Nico: I can fix that.

Kotori: How so?

Nico: I ride with you.

Kotori: Uh-huh ...

Nico: We find a group of concentrated enemies.

Kotori: ... Uh-huh ...

Nico: And I get the drop on them from above. Take them all out.

Nico: That's the element of surprise! And with your skill we can do it at breakneck speed!

Kotori: ... I'm sorry, but no.

Nico: ... No!?

Kotori: It's far too dangerous ... I like the idea, but it's more risk than reward.

Kotori: I don't want to put you in danger or get you hurt. Better safe than sorry.

Kotori: You're very creative, though! I'm sure you'll think of something even better.

Nico: ... Right.

Nico: Well, thanks for listening. That's more than I usually get.

Kotori: ... Of course, Nico. See you.

B

Kotori: Nico?

Nico: Yeah? What's up?

Kotori: I felt awful about having to turn your idea down ...

Kotori: But war is dangerous enough as is. We don't need to go making it more dangerous.

Nico: Yeah. I get that.

Kotori: Anyway, I wanted to make it up to you. Here. I made this!

Nico: A ... cape?

Kotori: Mhm! Look on the back.

Nico: Let's see ...

Nico: ...

Nico: My ... my family crest ...

Nico: How in the world did you know what my family crest was?

Kotori: Hehe ... I may have done a bit of snooping.

Kotori: It IS on just about everything you own.

Nico: ... Well played.

Nico: This is amazing craftsmanship ... I almost don't even want to wear it for fear of ruining it.

Kotori: In that case, use it as a banner instead!

Nico: ... That's a good idea.

Nico: When did you make this? Has it only been since I made my proposal to you?

Kotori: Yep! Needlework and such is one of my favorite hobbies.

Kotori: Did you know I made Honoka's robes from scratch?

Nico: Wow.

Kotori: War gets to be pretty stressful at times.

Kotori: I find that making things with my hands helps me calm down.

Kotori: Whenever I have some downtime, I just keep my hands moving.

Kotori: It helps me forget about whatever pain I had to endure that day, and move on to the next.

Nico: ... That's deep.

Kotori: Oops! I may have gotten a little too deep.

Kotori: Anyhow, I take it you like it?

Nico: Yeah ... I love it, Kotori.

Nico: You can't really imagine how much it means to me. But thank you.

Kotori: No problem!

A

Kotori: You know, Nico, I was thinking ...

Nico: Yeah?

Kotori: I'm still iffy on your combo attack plan.

Kotori: But I have a question for you.

Kotori: You've never actually ridden a pegasus, have you?

Nico: ...

Kotori: I thought so. Otherwise you probably would never have thought of that idea at all.

Nico: It can't be that different from riding a horse!

Kotori: If you're saying that, you've never ridden a horse, either.

Nico: ...

Kotori: It's okay. I was thinking I could take you for a ride.

Kotori: Let you see what it was like. Maybe think of something more realistic?

Nico: That would ... be fine, yeah.

Kotori: Okay! Let's take to the skies!

Nico: Uh ... do I get to wear a harness?

*scene transition*

Nico: ...

Kotori: Wow, Nico, you did pretty good for your first time!

Nico: So ... fast ...

Kotori: Hehe. Now do you see why I had to say no to your plan?

Nico: I couldn't imagine doing anything other than hanging on for dear life up there.

Nico: Kotori ... I have so much more respect for what you do, now.

Nico: That's one of my problems, I guess. I think everything is easy until I actually try it.

Kotori: Well, all the more reason to try new things!

Nico: Yeah ...

Kotori: So if I changed my mind and said we could do the combo attack ...

Kotori: Would you still want to do it?

Nico: No way!

Nico: I mean ... no. It's too dangerous.

Kotori: Of course.

Kotori: Well, now that you know what it's like ...

Kotori: If you think of anything else, let me know.

Kotori: I'd be glad to partner up with you any time.

Nico: Same here, Kotori.

S

Nico: Hey, Kotori.

Kotori: Yes?

Nico: I think I finally came up with a sensible combo attack.

Kotori: Oh, you did? Let's hear it!

Nico: Well, it's less of an attack, actually.

Nico: More of a formation.

Nico: Basically, we just watch each other's backs.

Nico: I don't let anyone hurt you, and you don't let anyone hurt me.

Kotori: Hmm ... I do like it, but isn't that what µ's in general does?

Nico: It is, but ... I want to protect you.

Nico: I want to protect everyone in µ's, of course.

Nico: I want to protect Otonokizaka.

Nico: But you ... I know you're perfectly capable of fending for yourself.

Nico: In fact, you're probably better at it than I am.

Nico: Still. I just want to be by your side on the battlefield.

Kotori: Nico, this almost sounds like a confession of love.

Nico: Ah ...

Kotori: You know, I've read a lot of romance novels.

Nico: ... !

Kotori: This seems like a tactic pulled straight out of one, to be honest ...

Nico: ...

Kotori: I could even name the book--

Nico: No! There's no need to!

Nico: Jeez, Kotori. You're good at everything. Caught me red-handed.

Kotori: Hehehe. Well, you're wearing it all over your face, Nico.

Nico: Wearing what!?

Kotori: Oh, nothing. You're just a little red, is all.

Kotori: Anyway ... we can do this formation if you want.

Kotori: You and me, together on the battlefield.

Kotori: I only have one condition.

Nico: Name it.

Kotori: We also have to be together off the battlefield.

Kotori: Now, after the war, and beyond even that ...

Nico: Aah, Kotori, now you're pulling quotes out of a romance novel.

Nico: C'mere, you! There's no need to speak anymore.

Kotori: There is, if only to say "I love you, Nico."

Nico: Fine. One last quote.

Nico: I love you too, Kotori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- An actual "Combo Attack" with some history in the Fire Emblem series is the Triangle Attack, where three characters (who typically have some sort of relation) can surround an enemy and attack all at once for a guaranteed critical hit. In most cases, it's Pegasus Knights who are capable of doing it (and in most of THOSE cases, it's always three sisters), though there are a few exceptions. My personal favorite trio is Florina, Fiora, and Farina, the Pegasus Knight sisters from Fire Emblem (GBA).


	29. Eli/Rin - Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin (Armor Knight) walks in on Eli (Paladin) practicing her dancing skills. But wait! Those were supposed to be a secret!

C

*Eli is alone and her eyes are closed*

Eli: ...

Eli: ...

Eli: ...

*Rin enters*

Rin: Eli, do you--

Rin: Whoa ...

Eli: ...

Eli: ...

Eli: ... Phew.

Rin: Eli! That was phenomenal!

Eli: E-eh!?

Eli: Rin!?

Eli: How long were you standing there? What did you see?

Rin: I came in to ask you a question a few minutes ago but you must not have heard me.

Rin: I only saw the very end ... I didn't know you could dance like that!

Eli: It's n-nothing. Just an old hobby I use to work on my stamina and balance.

Rin: It was way more than nothing!

Rin: You were perfectly silent, but I could tell you were moving with such emotion ... it was captivating.

Rin: I've never seen anything like that!

Eli: Well, thanks ...

Eli: Uh, could you keep this between the two of us?

Rin: Sure! Rin's the best at keeping secrets.

Rin: Though, I gotta ask. Why? You could be a huge morale booster!

Eli: Ah, I'm not so sure about that ... I'm content to use my experience to help train.

Eli: But that's it. I wouldn't be comfortable doing anything else.

Rin: Ah, I see.

Rin: Well, in any case, would you mind if one day I could watch you dance? From the beginning?

Eli: A p-private dance ... ?

Rin: Wow, you make it sound so scandalous!

Eli: Oh! I, uh ...

Rin: Nyaha, I'm just teasing! Let me know if you're up to it, okay?

Rin: And your secret is safe with me.

Eli: ... Right. Okay, Rin. Thank you.

B

Rin: Hiya, Eli! I'm here!

Eli: Ah, hello, Rin.

Eli: Um ... I'm not exactly sure what to do next.

Eli: It's been years since I've danced in front of an audience ...

Rin: Just pretend I'm not here! Do your usual routine.

Eli: Right. Well, just so you know, typically I'd be accompanied by music.

Eli: I don't think I ever did a formal dance _a capella_ , as it were.

Rin: Nya capella?

Eli: ... Never mind. Give me just a moment to compose myself.

Eli: ...

Eli: Okay. Here I go.

*scene transition*

Eli: And ... there.

Rin: Wow! Incredible!

Rin: I don't think I've ever paid attention to something for so long!

Rin: I felt it! All your emotion, all your feelings, all your passion. I got it all!

Eli: Oh! Well, that's good.

Eli: That's what dancing like this is meant to convey.

Eli: The dances I'd perform with music would essentially tell a story, typically a folktale.

Eli: The one I just did was a portion of the dance for The Pious Mage and the Angel of Death.

Rin: Ooh! Kayo-chin probably knows about it. She's really into that sort of stuff.

Eli: It's quite the story. It's about a young woman who falls in love with an assassin.

Eli: Eventually, the assassin is ordered to kill her ... but that's all I'll say.

Eli: Of course, there's a lot more going on. It's one of my favorites.

Rin: It sounds super cool!

Rin: Oh, speaking of Kayo-chin, I asked her about dancers.

Eli: ...

Rin: D-don't look at me like that, Eli! I didn't mention you at all.

Rin: But I DID find out that in history armies have used dancers as ways of boosting morale and energy.

Rin: Legend had it that the best dancers had a magical element to them that could rejuvenate a tired soldier instantly.

Eli: I see.

Rin: What I'm saying is, maybe you should try it out! It can't hurt, can it?

Eli: W-well ...

Rin: C'mon, Eli! You can't keep something this amazing to just the two of us.

Eli: ... Okay. Just once. We'll see how it goes.

Rin: Yay! I'll tell everyone right now.

Eli: ... R-right now!?

Eli: Rin! Come back! At least tell them I need some time to get it set up!

A

Rin: You ready?

Eli: ... I haven't performed for an audience this big since I was eight years old.

Eli: It was the last time I danced formally. It was for an audition.

Eli: ... I failed.

Rin: ...

Eli: I kept my angst about that failure close to my chest for over a decade.

Eli: I used it to motivate myself. To drive myself. I told myself I'd never fail again.

Eli: Maybe now ... maybe I can let go of that pain. I can start dancing for the right reasons again.

Rin: Eli ...

Eli: Rin. Thank you. Your encouragement has lifted a great weight from my chest.

Eli: Come on. Let's get started.

Rin: Right!

Rin: ... Hello, everyone! Introducing the amazing Eli Ayase, in her triumphant return as a dancer!

Rin: Today, watch in amazement as ...

*scene transition*

Eli: ... That was ... exhilarating. A standing ovation!

Eli: Even if it was just my friends ... no, it wasn't "just" my friends. My friends deserve more than that.

Eli: Still ... Rin, how in the world did you arrange for me to have an actual accompaniment?

Rin: Nya! Well, I talked to Kayo-chin, you know? She said she loves that story, too!

Rin: She helped me find the music for it, and I convinced Maki to play it.

Rin: Did you know Maki could play piano? She's great!

Eli: I didn't know that ... but, may I ask where in the world you got a piano from?

Rin: Oh! Well, we found a little piano at a pawn shop when we were looking for the music.

Rin: We pooled our money together and convinced the owner to let us rent it for a night!

Eli: I see. Well, thank you all for that.

Eli: You know, it's weird ... this whole time I've been in µ's, I've known I had friends.

Eli: But tonight, seeing all your smiling faces looking up at me after finishing the most incredible dance I can remember ...

Eli: It truly sunk in just how wonderful these friends were. I don't think I was taking you all for granted ...

Eli: Though now I know for sure just how lucky I am to have you all.

Eli: Especially you, Rin. You're a miracle worker, you know that?

Rin: Ahhh, don't say stuff like that! I'm just Rin, y'know?

Rin: But thanks! I'm glad I helped out.

Rin: Maybe you can start dancing for us regularly, now, huh?

Eli: Yeah ... it's about time I let myself live again.

S

Rin: Hi, Eli! How are you today?

Eli: Hello, Rin. I'm feeling better than ever.

Rin: Good! I actually have a question for you.

Eli: Oh? What's up?

Rin: Have you ever danced ... with somebody?

Eli: You mean as a pair?

Eli: Well, not really. I learned the basics about it just as everyone else in my classes did.

Eli: But I never had the opportunity to dance on stage with someone.

Eli: Those dances were typically reserved for older dancers.

Eli: Why do you ask?

Rin: Oh, well, uh, I was, um, wondering if you could teach me how to dance.

Eli: ... Oh! You want to dance ... with me?

Rin: With you.

Rin: I know it probably sounds super weird!

Rin: And don't get me wrong, I love watching you dance.

Rin: But there's a part of me that wants to be with you when you dance.

Rin: To feel your emotions and your passion and show you mine as well.

Eli: ... Okay. We can arrange that.

Rin: Really!? Wow, you're the best, Eli!

Eli: But you have to tell me why you feel that way.

Rin: Oh. That's, uh, it might be hard.

Eli: If I told you I was thinking of asking you if you wanted to dance, would that make it easier?

Rin: ... Eh!? Really?

Eli: Yes. I didn't quite know how to approach the subject, though.

Eli: But you took care of the work for me.

Rin: So you feel ... ?

Eli: The same. You've done so much for me, Rin, and it was all out of the pure kindness of your heart.

Eli: You've encouraged me, helped me, and along the way I must have fallen in love with you.

Rin: I think I have to say the same thing ...

Rin: I see so much emotion in you when you dance, but now ... I want to feel that emotion in a totally different way.

Eli: Well, let's get started, then.

Eli: Here, take my hands ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- (FE7 SPOILERS) The, I guess you could call it ballet, Eli mentions is based on the story of Nino from Fire Emblem (GBA), who's my favorite character in the whole of the Fire Emblem series. "The Pious Mage" is her title from the ending, and the "Angel of Death" is, of course, Jaffar's title.  
> \- Here we finally encounter Eli's history with ballet and dancing, and how it relates to her place in this Fire Emblem crossover universe. Typically, whenever I see other people's LLxFE AUs, they have Eli as a Dancer. Which, sure, that makes sense. I take a bit of a different view on it, though. Eli initially can't even reclass to Dancer at all in my version of Fire Emblem: Love Live!. I play with some conventions, though. After her A support with Rin, she actually UNLOCKS the ability to reclass to Dancer, and once she attains it she can use the Dance skill in any class. It's a little unique thing I wanted to throw in.


	30. Eli/Hanayo - Rabbits and Cranes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's well-known that Hanayo (cleric) loves origami. Eli (paladin) isn't quite so good at it. In teaching Eli the ins and outs of origami, Hanayo learns a lot about herself.

C

Hanayo: Hmm hmm hmm ...

Hanayo: Fold this here ... this there ...

Hanayo: Hmm ...

Hanayo: And ... there! All done!

*Eli enters*

Eli: Hanayo, could I ask you a quick question?

Hanayo: Oh, Eli! Sure. What's up?

Eli: Nozomi and I are going to requisition some supplies tomorrow morning.

Eli: Do you need any staves?

Hanayo: Hmm ... not right now. I'm doing fine.

Eli: Good to hear. Thanks for letting me know.

Eli: ... Oh, Hanayo. What's that you have there?

Hanayo: This? Ah, I was just doing some origami.

Eli: Origami, eh? I can't say I'm too familiar with it.

Eli: All I've ever seen are cranes, and I've never folded anything myself.

Eli: What's that supposed to be?

Hanayo: It's a rabbit! Here are his ears ... his arms ... his feet ... and his tail!

Eli: Wow ... he's so intricate! You have quite the talent.

Hanayo: T-thank you! It's always been a little hobby of mine ...

Hanayo: When I get nervous or anxious, my hands start to shake ...

Hanayo: I took up origami so I'd have something to calm me down.

Hanayo: It's very calming. I could teach you the basics, if you'd like?

Eli: That sounds wonderful. I'll let you know when I have time.

Hanayo: Got it!

B

Hanayo: So, we'll start with a crane today.

Hanayo: It's a good exercise for beginners.

Eli: Right. What do we do first?

Hanayo: Well, we fold it diagonally like this ...

Hanayo: Then we unfold it and fold it the other way.

Eli: ... I see.

Hanayo: Now fold like this ...

Eli: Okay ...

Hanayo: And like this ...

Eli: ...

Hanayo: And then you fold here, and unfold, and reverse the folds ...

Eli: ...

Hanayo: Then you do this, and you flip it over, and ...

Eli: H-Hanayo ...

Hanayo: And you pull here and here, and you pinch, and there you go!

Eli: Hanayo ...

Hanayo: E-Eli!? You're miles behind me!

Eli: You, um, went a bit too fast.

Eli: I think you got carried away.

Hanayo: Oh no ... I'm sorry! I've never taught anyone like that before.

Eli: It's okay. We can always try again.

Eli: ... I take it you've folded a lot of cranes, then?

Hanayo: Yeah.

Eli: Then you've surely heard of the legend of a thousand cranes?

Hanayo: If you fold a thousand paper cranes, your heart's desire will come true.

Eli: Yes, exactly. Do you think you've folded a thousand in your lifetime?

Hanayo: ... I can't say for sure. I haven't been keeping track, of course.

Hanayo: But I've folded a lot of them. Only recently have I been folding other animals.

Hanayo: I only recently learned how to fold a rabbit ...

Eli: You seem like you've already mastered it.

Hanayo: Yeah. Well, do you want to try again?

Eli: Sure. Just ... go a little slower, okay?

Hanayo: Teehee ... I'll try.

A

Hanayo: Wow, Eli, you're getting pretty good!

Eli: Thank you, Hanayo. It's still only cranes, of course ...

Eli: But I've been practicing on my own the past few days.

Hanayo: Well, you've done very well for yourself.

Hanayo: Maybe we could talk about something else today.

Eli: Oh? Like that?

Hanayo: I actually came across something interesting the other day.

Hanayo: Did you know that you sort of fit into the mold of previous heroes in history?

Eli: R-really?

Hanayo: Yeah!

Hanayo: A lot of myths and legends have a lot of things in common ...

Hanayo: One of those things is the presence of a mentor of sorts.

Hanayo: They're always a mounted knight, like you, and they always offer a wealth of experience and skill.

Eli: I see.

Hanayo: It's funny, actually ... in most cases they're all old men.

Eli: ...

Hanayo: But one of them is actually a woman!

Hanayo: You're like her in some ways but different in others.

Eli: Hmm. How are we alike?

Hanayo: Well, you're both very strong and loyal.

Hanayo: You're both excellent role models.

Hanayo: Both people anyone would be honored to fight under.

Eli: That's a pretty glowing review.

Hanayo: Uh, y-yeah.

Hanayo: Ahem. Anyway. You're different in a couple of ways too.

Hanayo: She preferred axes to lances.

Hanayo: And her hair was bright red ... totally unlike you.

Eli: Heh ... wouldn't it be something if I was a redhead?

Hanayo: And Maki a blonde?

Eli: Hahaha! That would be a sight.

Eli: Ah, Hanayo. You're so good to spend time with.

Eli: The hours just melt away ... it doesn't even feel like we're at war when I'm with you.

Hanayo: Mm ... I feel the same way, Eli. You're a good friend.

S

Eli: Hanayo?

Eli: I have a surprise for you.

Hanayo: A surprise? Oh my goodness!

Hanayo: I'm excited ...

Eli: Here you are.

Eli: ... It's not much to write home about.

Eli: But I tried my best.

Hanayo: ... *sniff*

Eli: H-Hanayo ... are you crying?

Eli: Oh no ... I didn't realize it was THAT bad.

Hanayo: No, no, Eli ... you have the wrong idea.

Hanayo: This is wonderful ... it's so sweet.

Hanayo: I can barely tell it's supposed to be a rabbit ...

Hanayo: But I can tell it was made with love and care.

Hanayo: You spent a lot of time on this, didn't you?

Eli: ... Yes.

Hanayo: Ah ... thank you very much, Eli.

Hanayo: May I ask what the occasion was?

Eli: O-oh, no occasion. I just wanted to give you a gift.

Hanayo: I see ... I wish I had something to give you.

Eli: I don't need anything at all in return.

Hanayo: I insist ... how about this.

Hanayo: Would you take my hand and be by my side ... would you grow old with me?

Eli: E-eh!?

Hanayo: I love you, Eli. And I know you love me, too.

Hanayo: This gift ... this is more than just an expression of friendship.

Eli: ... You caught me. What gave it away?

Hanayo: Oh, nothing. It's just that I think that crane I folded the other day may have been my thousandth.

Hanayo: Because I certainly had my heart's deepest desire granted to me.

Eli: My, my ... that's rather romantic.

Hanayo: Teehee. What can I say? You bring out the best in me, Eli. I love you.

Eli: I love you too, Hanayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hanayo is referring to the Jagen archetype (http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Archetype#Jagen) and the character she refers to in specific is Titania from Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn.


	31. Kotori/Maki - Flying Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki (Mercenary) gets Kotori (Pegasus Knight) to create a flag for µ's. What sort of colors will they end up raising together?

C

Maki: Kotori. Could I speak with you a moment?

Kotori: Mm! What is it, Maki?

Maki: You're skilled at sewing and crafting, right?

Kotori: Yes! It's a hobby of mine.

Maki: Honoka suggested we create a flag for µ's.

Maki: I wanted to enlist your help.

Kotori: A ... flag? Don't we already have one?

Maki: The flag we carry at the moment is Otonokizaka's flag.

Maki: µ's as a military unit has no official colors.

Kotori: Ah, I see.

Kotori: In that case, I'd love to come up with something!

Kotori: Do you have anything in mind?

Maki: Not really.

Maki: I'm not really one for designing things ... at least visually.

Maki: I'm willing to offer you full creative liberty. How does that sound?

Kotori: It sounds nice, but ...

Kotori: I'd feel weird working with no restrictions whatsoever.

Maki: Good point. Hmm.

Maki: Well, it's going to be a flag for µ's.

Maki: If I have one request, I would say to make it represent µ's.

Maki: Interpret that however you see fit.

Maki: But make this flag one we'll be proud to raise. Sound good?

Kotori: ... Yes, I think so. I'll get to work right away!

Maki: Excellent. Thank you again, Kotori. I'll see what I can do to compensate you for your time and effort.

Kotori: Ah ... there's no need for that. I'll be fine.

Maki: Still. Even if it's something small ...

Kotori: That would be alright.

Kotori: I'll let you know when I have something!

Maki: Good. See you later, Kotori.

B

Maki: Kotori! How's the flag coming?

Kotori: Ah!

Kotori: Um ...

Kotori: Well, to be honest ...

Kotori: I'm having trouble.

Maki: Trouble? How do you mean?

Kotori: I have a lot of ideas but I don't know how to incorporate them into my design.

Kotori: I want to convey that µ's is proud of its homeland.

Kotori: I want to convey that we're carrying the hopes and dreams of an entire nation.

Kotori: And I want to convey that we're all equally important to the cause.

Kotori: Our little army is unique ... we don't have ranks and we don't need them.

Kotori: The trouble I'm having is in how to put those feelings on a flag.

Maki: Hmm.

Maki: Have you talked to anyone else about it?

Kotori: Oh ... no, actually.

Kotori: I hadn't even thought of it ...

Kotori: When you enlisted me to do this I guess I was working under the impression that it was a solo assignment.

Maki: Well, of course it is.

Maki: But that doesn't mean you can't seek help when you need it.

Maki: I've had similar troubles in the past ... but µ's has helped me break that bad habit.

Maki: Come on. Let's go talk to everyone and see what ideas they have.

Maki: I know you'll be able to weave them together perfectly.

Kotori: Yeah! I won't let you down, Maki. Let's go!

A

Maki: Hey, Kotori. I heard you were about to finish up.

Kotori: Mhm! Check it out.

Maki: Wow ... impressive.

Kotori: I tried my best to incorporate everyone's suggestions ... I think I did a good job.

Kotori: Honoka said we should use Otonokizaka's colors somehow ...

Maki: They're the background.

Kotori: Yep! Umi said we should incorporate a coat of arms, so ...

Maki: You did.

Kotori: The sun and the moon reflect the spiritual power Nozomi wanted me to include.

Kotori: They also reflect how we protect Otonokizaka day or night, which was Rin's idea.

Kotori: The base of the coat of arms itself is taken from an ancient one Hanayo suggested.

Maki: And behind the coat of arms is a sword, shield, and staff.

Kotori: Eli, of course, wanted me to represent our diverse talents.

Kotori: And Nico ...

Kotori: Well, she had a lot of suggestions.

Maki: Which one did you use?

Kotori: She actually recommended we all sign it.

Maki: Sign our own flag?

Kotori: It's a strange suggestion, but she explained it well.

Kotori: This isn't something that can be copied. It represents all of us.

Kotori: Even though I made it, we all had input for it and we can all contribute to it one final way.

Kotori: So we're all going to sign our names on it.

Maki: ... I actually like that.

Maki: You've done some very good work, Kotori. I think this brought us all closer together.

Kotori: I agree! It was hard work at first, but I feel like it was really worth it, and I had a lot of fun.

Kotori: I can't wait to carry this into our next battle. I want to do it proud.

Maki: We'll do just that. For now, I think you can carry it into dinner and you'll get your fair share of cheers.

Kotori: Hehe. Good idea.

S

Kotori: Hmm ...

Maki: Admiring your work, Kotori?

Kotori: Ah, hello, Maki.

Kotori: Well, yes, sort of. I'm just doing some thinking is all.

Maki: It must be something to see something you created flying high in the air like that.

Kotori: It's certainly like nothing I've ever felt before.

Kotori: But of course, I wasn't alone in creating it, you know.

Maki: Heh, yes, yes. We all created it.

Maki: But you weaved it all together, Kotori. It was nothing short of amazing.

Kotori: Thank you, Maki.

Kotori: Don't you sell yourself short, either, though. You helped me a lot.

Maki: Yes, I guess I can take credit for that.

Maki: You're a wonder to work with, Kotori.

Maki: Whether you know it or not, you encouraged us all to be better.

Maki: I think seeing all our hopes and dreams represented in a tangible form ...

Maki: That does something special.

Kotori: It does, doesn't it?

Kotori: Hmm.

Maki: Still lost in thought?

Kotori: When you make something from scratch like this ... you realize something.

Kotori: As you work your hands to the bone, your feelings about everyone involved in it become crystal clear.

Kotori: Maki. For all of µ's, I stitched my love into that flag.

Kotori: And it wasn't until it was complete that I realized I stitched something more, just for you.

Maki: J-just for me?

Kotori: I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with you, Maki.

Kotori: Working with you on this project ... I suppose I saw your true colors and fell in love with you for that.

Maki: ... So it happened to you, too.

Kotori: Hm?

Maki: I saw your true colors, too. Someone selfless, dedicating to improving the lives of others.

Maki: I know I said it was important to have something tangible earlier ...

Maki: But that doesn't make the intangibles any less important.

Kotori: Agreed. You know what they say, right?

Kotori: Your heart isn't just something that beats deep inside your chest.

Maki: ... It's something that shines through in every action you do.


	32. Eli/Kotori - Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli (Paladin) writes letters home but has trouble getting them to someone who can easily deliver them. Kotori (Pegasus Knight) is the perfect person for the job! This courier job doesn't just bring Eli closer to her own family, though.

C

Kotori: Oh, hello! Are you hungry, too?

Kotori: Here. I have plenty of food for you.

Kotori: Aren't you a sweet girl? Hehe.

*Eli enters*

Eli: Kotori, who are you talking to?

Kotori: Hi, Eli! I was just talking to your horse.

Kotori: I hope you don't mind that I fed her a little bit.

Eli: N-no, it's fine. She never usually lets anyone else near her, though.

Kotori: I have a way with animals.

Kotori: I guess it's because I'm a pegasus knight.

Kotori: Does she have a name?

Eli: It's Kartina. My grandmother named her.

Eli: In the old language it means a picture ...

Eli: When she first gave her to me, she gave her that name so that the moment could last forever.

Kotori: That's so sweet ...

Eli: Isn't it? We still write letters back and forth, but I barely have a chance these days.

Kotori: Hmm ... I could carry them to a place that can deliver them!

Eli: ... Ah! That's right!

Eli: Air travel is much faster than land travel, of course.

Eli: Kotori, if you wouldn't mind, that would be fantastic.

Kotori: Not at all! Anything for a friend.

Kotori: Just let me know, okay?

Eli: You got it. Thanks again, Kotori.

B

Kotori: Hi, Eli! Mail for you!

Eli: Ah ... already? You really do work fast, Kotori!

Kotori: Oh, I don't do any real work. I just get it to the people who do.

Kotori: Here you are. Let me know when you want to write a response.

Eli: Actually, do you mind staying a bit while I read?

Eli: I included the fact you were helping me out. I'm sure my grandmother has something to say to you.

Kotori: I wouldn't mind at all. Go ahead and start.

Eli: Let's see ... Alisa's doing well.

Eli: She's my little sister.

Kotori: Oh! How old is she?

Eli: She's about three years younger than me.

Eli: She's not old enough to join the militia by any measure, but it's something she very much wants to do.

Eli: My grandmother says she's remaining patient, which is good.

Kotori: Does she want to be a paladin like you?

Eli: She has a way to go before reaching that level, but she is learning how to ride a horse.

Eli: It's good to see she's doing well in her training. She had some trouble starting out.

Kotori: Riding a mount is a hard thing to master. I'm still learning every day.

Kotori: You know, Eli, I just realized ... we're the only two people in µ's with mounts.

Eli: ... Huh. You're right. I guess we're two of a kind, aren't we?

Kotori: Hehe. I suppose so.

Eli: Anyway, my grandmother said she very much appreciates you doing what you did.

Eli: She says I'm lucky to have such good friends.

Kotori: You're lucky to have such a nice grandmother!

Eli: I'll be sure to tell her you said that in my next letter.

Eli: I'll let you know when I'm ready to have it sent off.

Kotori: You got it, Eli. See you around!

A

Kotori: Eli, do you think Kartina and Fluffy are friends?

Eli: Hm? Do I think they're friends ...

Eli: That's a good question. What do you think, Kotori?

Kotori: Well, when I grew up training with the knights, we were always taught something.

Kotori: "Your mount is an extension of yourself."

Eli: We were taught something similar in the militia.

Kotori: I think that because our mounts are extensions of ourselves, they certainly reflect our feelings.

Eli: So Kartina and Fluffy are indeed friends.

Kotori: That's right. There's not a shadow of a doubt in my mind.

Eli: Agreed.

Eli: I actually told my grandmother it seemed Kartina had made a new friend.

Kotori: Aw, really?

Eli: She got a kick out of it.

Eli: She's not one for pegasi ... it's the flying, I think.

Kotori: Well, hopefully she can meet Fluffy one day.

Eli: I'm sure we'll have a chance to arrange that.

Eli: It's somewhat strange, Kotori ...

Eli: I never thought I'd become closer to my family through someone in µ's.

Kotori: I'm glad I could help.

Eli: You're doing more than just that, really.

Eli: Did you know Alisa wants to be a pegasus knight now?

Kotori: Oh my goodness!

Eli: Yep. I'm proud of her. It seems she really found a passion.

Eli: Our parents are scrambling to change her training ...

Eli: But I think she has something special. She'll make a good addition to your ranks.

Kotori: I can't wait to welcome her in.

Kotori: That's so cool, Eli! It's like I'm part of your family now.

Eli: ... Yes, it is, isn't it? It's a nice feeling.

Kotori: Thanks for letting me in, Eli.

Eli: No, thank you for everything you've done.

Eli: I'm indeed lucky to have someone like you as a friend.

S

Eli: Hello, Kotori. Any mail today?

Kotori: Not yet! I'll let you know first thing I hear.

Eli: Good, good ... actually, do you have a moment to talk?

Kotori: Sure! What's up?

Eli: The other day, when you said you were like part of my family now.

Kotori: Yes?

Eli: I agree with that for sure. But then I got to thinking.

Eli: I realized I barely know the first thing about your family!

Kotori: Oh! I guess you're right!

Eli: I know your mother holds a significant government position, but that's it.

Eli: Just as you're part of my family, just as we're both part of the µ's family ...

Eli: I want to be a part of your family too.

Kotori: Hehe. Of course!

Kotori: Actually, I could do you one better ...

Eli: Hm?

Kotori: Why don't we start a family of our own one day?

Kotori: You and me ... together.

Eli: A family ... of our own!?

Eli: Kotori, are you ... are you saying what I think you're saying?

Kotori: I am.

Kotori: I don't want to lose this chance, you know?

Kotori: Spending so much time with you lately has given my feelings a chance to bloom ...

Kotori: When you said I was part of your family, it felt ... right in a way I can't fully describe.

Kotori: It got me thinking of a future where we have a family of our very own.

Kotori: And I have to admit you've been on my mind ever since.

Eli: ... Your kind, unassuming demeanor belies the incredible confidence you have, Kotori.

Eli: But I'd be lying if I said I haven't been having the same sorts of thoughts.

Eli: If one day you could be my wife ... and I could be yours ...

Eli: That's a future I'd like to live in.

Kotori: Me too. Let's fight to make sure we have that future.

Kotori: I love you, Eli!

Eli: I love you too, Kotori!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The name of Eli's horse was revealed in the Nozomi/Eli chapter.   
> \- With this chapter, all eight possible pairings for Eli have been completed and posted. You go, girl!


	33. Nozomi/Kotori - Drawn Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi (Dark Mage) wants a picture of µ's, and seeing as photography doesn't quite exist, Kotori (Pegasus Knight) is the place to go if you want a drawing.

C

Nozomi: Kotori.

Kotori: EEK!

Kotori: ...

Kotori: Oh ... it's just you, Nozomi.

Kotori: Don't sneak up on me like that! You know I scare easily.

Nozomi: Fufufu ... my apologies.

Nozomi: I actually came to ask a favor of you.

Kotori: What do you need?

Nozomi: You are artistically oriented, correct?

Kotori: ... Yes, I think so.

Kotori: How did you know?

Nozomi: I've seen you doodle during war councils.

Kotori: H-how!?

Kotori: You always sit on the opposite side of the table!

Nozomi: Do not question my methods.

Nozomi: The reason I bring it up is that I have a proposition for you.

Kotori: You want me to draw you something?

Nozomi: Yes, exactly.

Nozomi: I want you to draw µ's.

Kotori: µ's? Like, all of us? A portrait?

Nozomi: How you draw it is up to you.

Nozomi: My only request is that all nine of us are included.

Nozomi: How much?

Kotori: How ... much? Oh, no, no!

Kotori: I couldn't take your money, Nozomi!

Kotori: I haven't even ever considered selling my art before.

Kotori: Since you're a friend, I'll do it for free.

Kotori: When do you need it?

Nozomi: There's no rush. Please take your time.

Nozomi: Pour your heart and soul into it. That is my only other request.

Kotori: ... Okay. µ's, my way, with my heart and soul. I think I can do that.

Nozomi: Thank you, Kotori. I'll check in with you after a while.

Kotori: You're welcome, Nozomi!

B

Nozomi: Hello, Kotori. How is it coming?

Kotori: I'm having a lot of fun!

Kotori: No peeking, though ... I don't want you to see it until it's all done!

Kotori: Teehee ... I feel like a bride on her wedding day.

Nozomi: I wouldn't dare to think of such a thing ...

Nozomi: I just wanted to make sure you were progressing well.

Kotori: I am!

Kotori: I have been wondering, though ...

Kotori: If you don't mind my asking, why do you want a picture of µ's?

Nozomi: I have my reasons ...

Nozomi: But I suppose that as my artist you deserve to know.

Nozomi: Everyone in µ's is my friend.

Nozomi: They have been my friends for longer than anyone else ...

Nozomi: I treasure them with my life, and I'm sure you feel the same.

Kotori: Yeah ... I get that.

Nozomi: We may have slightly different reasons, however.

Nozomi: For me, I moved around so much as a child that I never made any long-lasting friends.

Nozomi: Now, I have been blessed with eight great people I can call my friends.

Nozomi: I want a memento of them.

Kotori: A keepsake?

Nozomi: Exactly.

Nozomi: Should the worst happen ... should for any reason I become separated from you all ...

Nozomi: I want something I can keep forever. Something outside my mind that I can store memories in.

Nozomi: Ufufu ... you probably think I'm weird for saying such things.

Kotori: No, not at all ... in fact, I understand perfectly.

Kotori: In those moments when things are darkest ... it can be good to have something tangible.

Kotori: And in that worst case scenario ... I dread thinking of such a thing, but ...

Kotori: It makes sense. To have something to remember. To make your experiences seem real.

Nozomi: Yes ... you understand me well.

Nozomi: Perhaps we're more alike than I originally thought, Kotori.

Kotori: You never know! Teehee ...

A

Kotori: Nozomi!

Kotori: Guess what ... it's finished!

Nozomi: Good, good ... let's see it, shall we?

Kotori: Here you are ...

Kotori: I haven't had such fun drawing in a long time ... maybe ever!

Kotori: If you ever want me to draw anything else, please don't hesitate to ask, okay?

Nozomi: ...

Kotori: ... Nozomi ... ?

Nozomi: ... Ah.

Nozomi: It seems my emotions are betraying me ...

Kotori: Nozomi, you're crying ...

Nozomi: They're good tears, don't worry.

Nozomi: You portray the feeling so well ...

Nozomi: It's as if I'm looking at a wonderful moment captured forever in time.

Nozomi: This is exactly what I wished for. Thank you so much, Kotori.

Kotori: My pleasure ... I knew this was personal for you.

Kotori: I took your request to pour my heart and soul into this very seriously.

Kotori: I can be very perceptive, Nozomi ...

Kotori: You're very aloof and mysterious but I know you care deeply about all of us.

Kotori: And we all feel the same way even if we don't understand you all the time.

Nozomi: ... You truly do have many skills, Kotori.

Nozomi: I'm deeply honored to be your friend.

Kotori: Same here!

Kotori: And listen ... let's both make sure those worst-case scenarios we talked about never happen.

Kotori: Okay?

Nozomi: ... Deal.

Nozomi: You watch my back ... I'll watch yours.

S

Kotori: Nozomi?

Nozomi: Hello, Kotori.

Nozomi: Oh? Is this another picture?

Kotori: Yes ... I hope you don't mind I drew one without your asking.

Nozomi: Nonsense.

Nozomi: I can't think of a single thing you could do that I'd dislike.

Kotori: G-good ...

Kotori: Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Nozomi: ... I love it.

Nozomi: Just the two of us, eh?

Kotori: Yes!

Kotori: I mean ... yes.

Kotori: The past few weeks I've this bond we've built together grow and grow ...

Kotori: To the point where it was nearly bursting from my chest.

Nozomi: And it burst, didn't it? Right onto this parchment?

Kotori: You ... you could say that, I guess.

Nozomi: We're holding hands, Kotori.

Nozomi: Is that your wish?

Kotori: ... Yes.

Kotori: The friendships we have in µ's will certainly last forever ...

Kotori: But my wish is for something deeper between the two of us that will last just as long.

Nozomi: Kotori ... this is love, isn't it?

Kotori: I think so ...

Kotori: No. I know so. I know this feeling I have for you is love.

Kotori: I can lose myself in my work a lot of the time, but when you're involved, I feel ... secure.

Kotori: Safe.

Nozomi: I know the feeling ...

Nozomi: With µ's I felt stable for the first time I can remember.

Nozomi: With you I feel unbreakable.

Kotori: Let's cherish this feeling together.

Kotori: And maybe one day I can draw some portraits of you ...

Kotori: You do bring out the best in my ability.

Nozomi: I'd like that ... I'd like that very much.


	34. Nico/Rin - Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico (Myrmidon) needs a good rival to play off of. How about Rin (Armor Knight)? Surely, they'll make for a good pair of competitors.

C

Nico: Hey! Rin, right?

Rin: Yes, it's Rin!

Rin: Hello, Nico!

Nico: Rin ... I've been watching you lately.

Nico: Your skills are raw but you have great potential ...

Nico: You would make an excellent rival.

Rin: ... Rival?

Rin: But aren't we all friends?

Nico: You can be friends and rivals at the same time!

Nico: A rivalry isn't about being friends or not.

Nico: It's about pushing each other beyond our limits to do our very best.

Rin: ... Oh, I think I get it now!

Rin: But ... what does it all mean?

Nico: It means our rivalry begins now.

Nico: Your skills complement mine well ...

Nico: You're a slow, heavy hitter while I'm a quick master of finesse.

Rin: ... Hey! Wait a minute! I'm not slow!

Nico: How about a race, then? No armor.

Rin: Yeah! You're on, Nico!

Nico: Yes! Good! You're getting it perfectly!

Nico: Let's go, Rin! I'll leave you in my dust!

B

Nico: *pant* *pant*

Rin: *pant* *pant*

Nico: Good ... race ...

Rin: You ... too ...

Nico: So ... what's our tally at now ...

Rin: Rin's won 14 ... Nico's won 12 ... and four were too close to call.

Nico: ... What!? No, we've each won 13 times with five draws.

Rin: ... We should have been writing this stuff down, huh?

Nico: Yeah, maybe.

Nico: But I can't deny ... I'm in the best shape of my life.

Rin: Same here! I wasn't sure about this rivalry thing, Nico, but ...

Rin: You really have pushed me beyond my limits. Thanks!

Nico: ... Don't mention it.

Rin: I am curious as to why you chose Rin over everyone else, though.

Nico: It's simple.

Nico: Honoka, Nozomi, and Hanayo are all magic users.

Nico: Kotori and Eli both have mounts.

Nico: Umi uses a ranged weapon.

Nico: And Maki is ... Maki. I don't think she'd take having a rival well.

Rin: ... I see.

Nico: Rin? Something the matter?

Rin: No, no, it's fine!

Rin: I think I'm done racing for the day, Nico.

Rin: See you tomorrow.

*Rin exits*

Nico: ... I phrased something wrong, didn't I?

Nico: Stupid, stupid, stupid! I really have to watch what I say.

A

Nico: Hey, Rin.

Rin: Oh, hi, Nico.

Nico: Before you say anything else ... I just want to say I'm sorry.

Rin: Sorry? For what?

Nico: The other day, I ... I know I said something that hurt your feelings even if I didn't mean it.

Rin: ...

Nico: I made it seem like I chose you as a rival ...

Nico: Because you were the only option after I had already eliminated everyone else as a possibility.

Rin: ...

Nico: I didn't mean it that way. Sometimes I say stupid things and I need to work on that.

Nico: But I'm sorry. The truth of the matter is that what drew me to you was how you fight.

Rin: How I ... fight?

Nico: You're self-trained, like me. You're determined, like me.

Nico: We have a lot in common even if we use different weapons and have different skill sets.

Rin: Nico ...

Rin: Something's been bugging me ever since that conversation and I never figured out what it was.

Rin: Haha ... I guess I'm more sensitive than I thought.

Rin: Thanks, Nico. I know it took a lot of courage to own up to what you said even if you didn't mean it.

Nico: Hey, taking responsibility for your words and actions can be tougher than fighting a war sometimes.

Nico: But you're the best rival anyone could ever ask for. And you're an even better friend, Rin.

Rin: Aww, thanks, Nico!

Rin: Say, I'm in the mood for a race again. How about it?

Nico: I couldn't have said it any better myself.

S

Rin: N-Nico!? Why'd you stop all of a sudden?

Rin: Are you okay?

Nico: I'm fine. Better than ever, actually.

Nico: I'm not winded at all. I could probably run a hundred miles without breaking a sweat, now.

Rin: So ... why'd you stop?

Nico: Why'd YOU stop?

Rin: E-eh?

Nico: There's no telling how many races each of us has won or lost now.

Nico: It's all blended together into a fine haze.

Nico: But still, you could easily have left me in the dust and won this race.

Nico: You didn't. You stopped for me.

Rin: Well, I was worried, of course ... you try harder than anyone else, Nico.

Nico: ... Yeah. I guess I do.

Nico: Sorry, Rin. I've had a lot on my mind, lately.

Rin: Do you want to talk about it?

Nico: That would be great, actually.

Nico: See, Rin, you may not know this but I read a lot of romance novels.

Rin: (What does this have to do with anything!?)

Nico: One of my favorite tropes is when two rivals fall in love with each other despite their competition.

Nico: I was laying awake in bed the other night and all of a sudden I thought how silly that concept was.

Nico: Then I realized I had caught myself right in the middle of it.

Rin: Two rivals ... falling in love with each other?

Nico: But that could never happen in real life, right?

Nico: I mean, not that I'm a romantic or anything, but ...

Nico: It's so unrealistic to expect something like that!

Nico: It's pure fantasy, I don't even know why I started talking abo--

Nico: !

Rin: Nyehe ... you might have gone on forever if I hadn't done that.

Nico: I ...

Rin: You don't need to say anything else, Nico ...

Rin: It sure was a roundabout way of telling me how you felt! But it's okay.

Rin: There are butterflies in my stomach, too.

Rin: We don't have to worry about them anymore. It's just Nico and Rin right now.

Nico: ... Yeah. Two rivals who fell in love. Just like the romance novels.

Rin: Ah, Nico ... maybe we should start our own story together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The win count from the B support is sort of lifted from Hector and Eliwood's C support in Fire Emblem (GBA). Obscure references!


	35. Umi/Hanayo - A Mirror To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo (Cleric) and Umi (Archer) get a chance to talk about history together. As it turns out, they have differing opinions for how they see themselves in that context.

C

Hanayo: Wow, Umi, you're amazing!

Umi: O-oh, hello, Hanayo!

Umi: How, uh ... how long were you watching?

Hanayo: Not very long. I only caught the very end of it.

Hanayo: Do you do this every day?

Umi: Yes ... I have to keep my skills sharp.

Umi: Practice makes perfect, of course.

Umi: We do group training, yes, but I have a unique skill set.

Hanayo: Very true! You're classically trained, right?

Umi: Indeed. I've had to adapt my archery for military purposes.

Umi: It's been a difficult adjustment, but I think I'm doing well.

Hanayo: Mhm! You're doing great, Umi.

Hanayo: How did you get started in your archery?

Umi: Well, it actually runs in the family.

Umi: There's no telling how far I could trace it back.

Hanayo: Oh! So your parents were archers too, or something?

Umi: My mother was an archer, as was her mother, and so on.

Umi: Though for the past few generations, none of it was for military purposes.

Umi: ... If you went back far enough, I'm sure one of my ancestors served in an army.

Umi: But there's simply no telling.

Hanayo: I could help ... if you don't mind.

Umi: Oh? How so?

Hanayo: Well, I know a lot about history and myths and legends and stuff ...

Hanayo: All of it is grounded in fact! I'll look up some of history's greatest archers and see what I can find out!

Umi: History's ... greatest ...

Hanayo: Talk to you soon, Umi!

*Hanayo leaves*

Umi: Ah, wait ...

Umi: She's already gone.

Umi: She seems timid, but she's something else entirely once she's set on something ...

B

Hanayo: Hi, Umi!

Umi: Ah ... good evening, Hanayo.

Umi: How did your, er ... research go?

Hanayo: Pretty good, I think.

Hanayo: Most of it was just refreshing my memory on what I already knew.

Hanayo: Did you know about the famous sniper from Etruria? Archery ran in her family, too.

Hanayo: ... Though her son took it up, not her daughter.

Umi: I know who you're talking about, actually ... I admire her, but ...

Umi: She's blonde. I don't think there's ever been a blonde Sonoda.

Hanayo: Ah, I see ... in that case ...

Hanayo: What about the archers from the Sacaen plains?

Umi: Sacae ... the ancient land of nomadic tribes ...

Umi: All of their archers were horseback. I've never ridden a horse and don't know a soul in my family who has.

Hanayo: Heh ... you really know your stuff, Umi.

Umi: I have an interest in history, you know.

Umi: And Hanayo ... I think I'm fine not knowing much about my lineage.

Hanayo: R-really?

Umi: Yes. I've never been comfortable with the idea of living up to a legend.

Umi: My mother, my grandmother ... they've all been good, but none have been legendary.

Umi: For the Sonodas, the pride of being an archer doesn't lie in the skill, but in maintaining a tradition.

Hanayo: Oh ...

Hanayo: Okay. I understand.

Hanayo: It's weird, because I sort of have the opposite problem.

Umi: Opposite?

Hanayo: I'm the first cleric in my family, and sometimes I struggle with finding an identity.

Umi: Hanayo ... we'd fall apart without you.

Hanayo: I know, I know, but ...

Umi: Yeah. We all struggle with ourselves sometimes. It's okay.

Hanayo: ... Thank you, Umi.

Umi: You're very welcome.

Umi: I'm sorry if I rained on your parade. You seemed so excited.

Hanayo: It's okay ... maybe it's time to rest.

Umi: It is getting late. Go get some rest.

Umi: We'll talk again, okay? I'd love to geek out about history with you.

Umi: Even if we're not talking about genealogy.

Hanayo: Yeah ... ! That sounds great.

Hanayo: Good night, Umi.

Umi: Night, Hanayo.

A

Umi: Good afternoon, Hanayo!

Hanayo: Ah ... good afternoon, Umi!

Umi: I've been doing some research of my own lately.

Hanayo: Ooh, what kind?

Umi: Well, all of the major myths, legends, and histories have their characters, right?

Umi: Someone like you has played a role in every one of them.

Hanayo: Someone like me?

Umi: A healer. A cleric. Someone integral to the cause.

Umi: For instance, the Hero of the Blue Flame's sister took up the staff and later the sword for the cause ...

Umi: The Hero-King was supported by several healers, including the sister of a famed Dragon Knight.

Umi: The list goes on.

Hanayo: Yeah! My favorite is the pink-haired one who butted heads with her mage escort.

Hanayo: She's a real character ... teehee.

Hanayo: So you're saying I'm like a lot of these famous clerics?

Umi: Certainly!

Umi: For me, I'm comfortable forging my own path and not living under anyone else's shadow.

Umi: But that's not what works best for everyone, and I get that.

Umi: Sometimes, it's reassuring to know there are others like us that were successful.

Umi: We can project ourselves onto them, we see their best traits in ourselves.

Umi: And in you, Hanayo, I see loyalty, devotion, passion, and bravery.

Umi: ... Defining characteristics of just about every famous cleric in history.

Hanayo: Aww, Umi ... y-you're gonna make me cry ...

Umi: Well, if they're tears of joy, then let them out.

Umi: I'm glad to have a friend like you, Hanayo.

Umi: And I'm glad I could help you gain some confidence.

Hanayo: You're the best, Umi ...

S

Umi: It's so hard for me to pick just one, honestly.

Umi: They're all so good, so ... compelling.

Hanayo: Yeah! I have a lot of trouble, too ...

Hanayo: I've probably changed my favorite several times in my life.

Hanayo: Right now, though, I definitely have to say the Elibean legends.

Hanayo: Say what you want, but I just love the political intrigue ... there's so much going on!

Umi: Of course. The same could be said about our world now, unfortunately ...

Umi: That gets me to thinking, actually.

Umi: At the end of all of these stories, there's always romance involved, isn't there?

Hanayo: R-romance? Well, uh ...

Hanayo: Yes, almost every happy ending has a romantic side to it.

Hanayo: Like in the Elibean legends, the gruff axe-wielding lord ends up with a mercenary for hire of all people.

Umi: Yes, yes. I personally always skipped those parts of the stories.

Umi: I'm not really a romantic person, you know.

Umi: But ... I'm trying to get more comfortable with it.

Umi: Please bear with me.

Hanayo: N-no problem ... why do I need to bear with you?

Umi: A-ah, I've been vague, haven't I? My apologies ...

Umi: Hanayo, I ... I feel something for you. Deep in my chest.

Umi: Saying those words has taken more focus and determination than any arrow I've ever shot ...

Hanayo: Umi ...

Hanayo: Hey ... it's okay. I feel something deep in my chest for you too.

Hanayo: You've been an amazing friend to me ...

Hanayo: I can see a happy ending where the two of us stay together for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hanayo chapters are always chock-full of references to past Fire Emblem games. In the B-support, she references Louise from Fire Emblem (GBA) and her children Clarine and Klein from Fire Emblem: Fuin no Tsurugi (FE6). Then she references the Sacaen plains, also from the same two games.  
> \- Umi brings in some references of her own! The first is Mist from Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Then she references the many Clerics from Marth's games. Hanayo then brings up Serra from Fire Emblem (GBA), and by extension Erk.  
> \- Finally, in the S-support, we get to see who I ship from Fire Emblem (GBA). Though Hector can end up with either Lyn, Florina, or Farina, I think he fits best with Farina, who's referenced here.


	36. Umi/Maki - On The Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki (Mercenary) saves Umi (Archer) when she gets cornered during a battle. The two of them end up bonding over an old book Maki found at a pawn shop.

C

Umi: Maki?

Umi: Thanks for helping me out today.

Umi: I can't believe I let myself get in such a situation.

Maki: No worries, Umi.

Maki: If anything, it was an oversight in my strategy.

Maki: I didn't expect they'd corner you like that ...

Maki: I need to stop underestimating my opponents.

Umi: No, no ... it's quite fine.

Umi: Perhaps I should fall a bit further back next time.

Maki: Hmm. It's a shame bows have no effect at close range.

Umi: I wouldn't call it a shame.

Umi: It's simply the way things are. Nothing wrong with that.

Maki: Just because things are a certain way doesn't mean we can't try to change them, you know.

Maki: Have you ever heard of a crossbow?

Umi: Cross ... bow?

Umi: No, I haven't heard of such a thing.

Maki: It's a form of bow that can be used at close range.

Maki: They don't exist anymore and some people are unsure if they ever existed ...

Maki: Records of their use only exist for one war.

Umi: A bow that can attack at close range ... fascinating.

Umi: That would certainly solve a lot of my problems.

Umi: I'm surprised I've never heard of it. I have a pretty good grasp of history.

Maki: Maybe we should talk about it sometime ...

Maki: I'm sure, you know, we could learn a lot from each other.

Maki: Then perhaps we can prevent snafus like today from happening.

Umi: ... Yes, of course. We'll have to talk soon.

Umi: Take care, Maki.

Maki: The same to you.

B

Umi: Maki, that's ... quite the thick book you have with you.

Maki: It's one of my most prized resources.

Maki: This was how I found out about crossbows.

Maki: One of the tacticians who served during that war wrote of their experiences ...

Maki: The only baffling thing is that it's anonymous.

Umi: Anonymous? How do you know it's authentic, then?

Maki: Well, I don't, unfortunately. The inscription on the first page reads ...

Maki: "I seek no credit for what I have done. I only wish to offer help to those in the future."

Umi: Interesting ... I can see it probably goes into quite a bit of detail.

Maki: Absolutely. Would you believe I found it in a pawn shop?

Umi: Wow ... do you mind if I have a look?

Maki: Sure. Most of the added markings are my own notes.

Umi: ... This is incredible!

Umi: "At one point, I believed that a small army had no hope against a larger army."

Umi: "I must admit I was wrong."

Umi: "An army of any size can succeed as long as it strikes the right places at the right moments."

Umi: This army only had a few dozen soldiers, and yet ...

Maki: They emerged victorious against an entire nation.

Maki: Heh ... sound familiar?

Umi: ... Ah! I see ... no wonder this is such an invaluable resource to you.

Umi: Would you say it was fate that led it to you?

Maki: Fate, huh? How romantic.

Maki: Maybe so. I wouldn't have the skills I have today without it.

Maki: And if I didn't have those skills ...

Umi: We likely never would have met ...

Maki: ...

Umi: ...

Maki: ... Well, if you'd like to borrow that ...

Umi: S-sure! Only for a short while.

Maki: Take as long as you need.

A

Maki: Heh ... the shoe is on the other foot, isn't it?

Umi: I suppose so.

Umi: I've never seen you do anything quite so bold.

Maki: Reckless is more like it. Ugh.

Maki: I can't believe myself.

Umi: Well, your plan worked.

Umi: You successfully drew out the targets and I was able to pick them off.

Maki: ... That's a generous assessment.

Maki: I don't know if I've said it yet, but thanks.

Umi: No problem.

Umi: I have to say, though ... 

Umi: Was that part of your plan? To draw the enemy out?

Maki: How did you ... ah, the book.

Umi: Yes, I've been transfixed by it lately.

Umi: One of the most efficient tactics for a small army fighting a larger one is to draw the enemy out.

Umi: Since traditional siege tactics would be useless ...

Maki: You have to bait the enemy into taking the first action.

Maki: When they do that, they forfeit their advantage.

Maki: Impressive, Umi. You're a fast learner.

Umi: You weren't testing me ... were you?

Maki: ... Do you think we'll win this war, Umi?

Umi: I ... of course we will.

Maki: Because we all trust each other, right?

Umi: ... Something else from that book.

Umi: Trust ... trust in one another is the glue that binds an army together.

Maki: We've all built strong bonds with each other.

Maki: And that's why, no matter what, we are gong to win.

S

Umi: It's almost impossible to believe that war took place in the same world as ours.

Umi: Shapeshifters ... dragons ... even goddesses ...

Umi: You're sure this isn't fiction?

Maki: Positive. I'm not sure why ...

Maki: But I just trust that it's real.

Umi: I see ... I'll take your word for it, then.

Umi: Still, it's incredible to read about such things.

Maki: Isn't it? I can get lost in that world sometimes.

Umi: I can see why.

Umi: What do you think of the way it ends?

Maki: The way it ends?

Umi: Yes. A lot of people end up falling in love and living happily ever after.

Maki: Hmm ... to be honest, I never gave that part much thought.

Umi: Ah, then never mind. I'll just sound silly ...

Maki: No, go ahead. You've piqued my interest, Umi.

Umi: W-well ... do you think that sort of thing ...

Umi: D-do you think it'd happen with µ's?

Maki: !

Maki: My, my, Umi. I never thought I'd hear that kind of question from you.

Maki: I don't know. There's no telling we've all grown to be very intimate with each other.

Maki: And I know for sure we all love one another very deeply.

Maki: I don't doubt the possibility of romantic love growing out of that.

Umi: Ah ...

Maki: Why do you ask?

Umi: Oh! W-well ...

Maki: Do you want a happy ending with someone in µ's?

Maki: I'm afraid I'm not good at giving advice.

Umi: ...

Maki: If you don't mind my asking, who is it?

Umi: ...

Maki: ... Oh.

Umi: S-sorry! I'm sorry! Just forget we had this conversation!

Maki: No, it's okay. There's no need to apologize.

Maki: It seems I'm having to confront my own feelings for the first time.

Umi: Y-your own feelings?

Maki: I've gotten so good at hiding them I don't even know I'm hiding them, it seems.

Maki: I do trust you, Umi. Because of that, I feel comfortable being honest about my love for you.

Umi: ... I trust you, too. I don't have to be scared about my feelings anymore.

Umi: I love you, Maki. When the war ends ...

Maki: We'll be together.

Maki: Who knows? Maybe we can write a book of our own.

Maki: I'm sure we have a lot more learning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It should be clear to anyone who's played the games: the author of the book Maki has is Soren from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. The latter was the only FE game crossbows appeared in.   
> \- For the record, three other Fire Emblem games have included tacticians of some sort. Fire Emblem (GBA) was the first, and it functioned as a sort of player character. The same was true for the remake of the third Fire Emblem game, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo (New Mystery of the Emblem). And, of course, Fire Emblem: Awakening.


	37. Honoka/Rin - Diving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin (Armor Knight) finds a lake near the camp. It's a secret until she tells Honoka (Mage), and then it's time for a swim.

C

Honoka: Hi, Rin! Mind if I have lunch with you today?

Rin: Sure! I was just getting started.

Honoka: I don't know how you always have ramen on hand.

Rin: Nyehe ... I'll never be without it, that's for sure!

Honoka: You have to share some of your secrets with me sometime.

Honoka: I'd probably be pretty good at cooking with my magic!

Rin: Ohh! That's a good idea! We'll have to try that out sometime.

Rin: If you want to know a secret, though ... guess what.

Honoka: What?

Rin: Rin found the perfect place to go swimming!

Honoka: Swimming!? Oh, I haven't been in ages!

Rin: Me neither!

Rin: Back home I live near a lake so I spent a lot of my free time swimming.

Rin: We just haven't had time to do anything like that since the war started.

Rin: But I've been looking for one whenever we make camp ...

Rin: And I found the perfect one!

Rin: I haven't taken a dip yet but when we get the chance, do you wanna come with me?

Honoka: Do I ever!

Honoka: Man, it's perfect weather for swimming, too!

Honoka: We gotta take advantage of it before we get too far north.

Rin: Yeah!

Rin: Oh, I'm so excited, now!

Honoka: Me too! Let me know whenever you're ready to go and you can show me the place.

Rin: Nya ... you got it!

B

Rin: Here we are!

Honoka: Wow ... it's beautiful.

Honoka: Nestled away in a corner of the woods like this ...

Honoka: We might be the only people who know this place exists!

Rin: Hehe ... and we might be the first people to take a swim in it!

Honoka: Race you in!

Rin: Hey ... no far! You're not wearing any armor!

Honoka: Hahaha ...

*splash*

Honoka: ...

Honoka: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Rin: Honoka!? Are you okay?

Honoka: It's f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-FREEZING!!!!

Rin: ... Nyahahahaha!!!

Honoka: What's so f-f-f-f-f-funny?

Rin: Ah ... sorry for laughing, Honoka!

Rin: You just really should have seen the look on your face!

Honoka: Hmph.

Rin: Come on out. You should use your magic to warm up!

Honoka: ... Oh, yeah.

*scene transition*

Rin: Well, we thought we were going to go swimming today ...

Honoka: But instead it turned into a campfire.

Rin: Maybe next time we should try heating the water up before we get in?

Honoka: That's not a bad idea!

Honoka: Just ... don't let me forget, okay?

Rin: No problem.

A

Rin: Ahh ...

Honoka: Ahh ...

Rin: Man, this water feels great!

Honoka: Mhm! Good idea, me using my magic.

Honoka: Whoa ... Rin, I never realized how ... buff you were!

Rin: Nya! Well, I do have to lug around all that heavy armor.

Rin: And all the swimming I did as a kid probably built some muscle too.

Rin: I guess I'm stronger than I look!

Honoka: And you look pretty strong to begin with ...

Honoka: Man, I wish I had muscles like that.

Rin: It's never too late, y'know!

Rin: Ooh ... Honoka, we should be workout buddies!

Rin: Maybe we could swim laps whenever we get the chance ...

Honoka: Aah, you sound like Umi!

Honoka: ... But that would be nice, honestly.

Honoka: It's pretty cool, Rin, having something like this we can share.

Rin: Hehe, isn't it?

Rin: It feels so good to relax, especially with the water feeling the way it does.

Honoka: Yeah!

Honoka: Next time we come, I want you to show me how to swim.

Honoka: And I mean, really swim. I'm sure you're like a fish in the water.

Rin: Ah, I wouldn't go that far! But I could definitely show you a few tricks.

Rin: Pretty soon, with my help, you'll be the buffest mage around!

Rin: Gotta be careful not to rip your robes with all those muscles you'll have.

Honoka: Hehe ... one step at a time, Rin.

S

Honoka: Phew ...

Honoka: I'm not sure if this is sweat or lake water ...

Honoka: You sure know how to run a workout, Rin!

Rin: I just had you do what I did growing up.

Rin: It wasn't much, but I can see why it might have been a shock the first time.

Honoka: I'm definitely feeling it!

Honoka: We lucked out, finding another lake when we moved camps.

Rin: It seems there's a lot of bodies of water like that in this area.

Honoka: Yeah ...

Honoka: ...

Honoka: Man, Rin, you really look like something special when the sun hits you like that.

Rin: E-eh? Do I really?

Honoka: Yeah! It was almost like looking at a statue.

Rin: ...

Honoka: Whoa ... Rin, I didn't mean to make you blush like that!

Rin: Ahh! I'm just not used to ... like, being complimented on my looks or anything.

Honoka: Jeez, I don't see why. You look great!

Rin: ... T-thanks, Honoka.

Honoka: ... Oh! I think I know what's going on here ...

Honoka: Rin, are you crushing on me?

Rin: ... !

Honoka: Hey, c'mere ... we're close enough to talk honestly about our feelings.

Honoka: Going swimming with you ... it does a lot to give me peace of mind in these tough times.

Honoka: When I'm with you, it feels like I can leave all my worries behind when I jump in that water.

Rin: Yeah ... I get that. I feel the same way.

Rin: At first, it was great spending time with one of my best friends. And then ...

Honoka: Here we are, huh?

Honoka: What do you say we take one more quick dip?

Honoka: No pressure, no workout. Just us and the water.

Rin: Nya! I'd like that ...

Rin: Let's go!


	38. Nozomi/Umi - The World Around Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi (Archer) encounters Nozomi (Dark Mage) meditating and decides to try to learn how meditation works. By becoming closer to the world around them, the two also become closer to each other.

C

Umi: *yawn* Time for another day.

Umi: I think I'll cut through the forest on my morning walk this time.

Umi: Hm hm hm ...

Umi: ...

Umi: (Is that ... Nozomi?)

Umi: (It looks like she's meditating. She looks so serene.)

Umi: (How long has she been out here?)

Umi: (I better walk a different route so I don't disturb her.)

Nozomi: Don't think I don't know you're there, Umi.

Umi: Eek! H-how did you--

Nozomi: Ufufu. Even though you're so far away, I could still feel your presence.

Umi: Is that ... your spiritual power?

Nozomi: I suppose you could say that.

Nozomi: The truth is far more simple.

Nozomi: Meditation puts me in tune with the world around me ...

Nozomi: I felt a change in the air, heard the crinkle of leaves ...

Nozomi: And I knew it was Umi going for her morning walk.

Umi: That's ... incredible.

Nozomi: An important lesson to learn is that everything in this world influences everything else.

Nozomi: Nothing exists without affecting something else in some way.

Nozomi: Take for example an arrow you fire. It cuts through the air that resists it...

Nozomi: It's pulled down by gravity that wishes to ruin its flight.

Nozomi: I'm sure you have to take these things into account when you ready a shot.

Umi: Yes. That's right.

Umi: I do suppose those principles apply to everything else in this world.

Umi: I'd never thought about it that way.

Umi: Say, Nozomi, if you don't mind ...

Nozomi: Of course you may meditate with me.

Nozomi: If you allow your spirit to be touched by the world ...

Nozomi: It can unlock powers hidden deep inside your soul.

Umi: I'm sure you'll be a fantastic guide.

Umi: I look forward to it.

B

Nozomi: Breathe in the world around you.

Umi: ...

Nozomi: Breathe out the world inside you.

Umi: ...

Nozomi: Clear your mind. Allow it to plant its roots in the grass beneath you.

Nozomi: You are a part of this world. We are a part of this world.

Umi: ...

Nozomi: Good, good ...

*scene transition*

Umi: That was amazing ... how much time passed?

Nozomi: A few hours, it seems.

Umi: Wow ... it felt like nothing at all.

Umi: It's like I can see everything around me in an entirely different light.

Umi: It's almost like I can even see the wind pushing up against everything in its path.

Nozomi: And that was just one day. Imagine how much further you can connect.

Umi: How long have you been meditating, Nozomi?

Nozomi: Oh, there's no telling. Ever since I started studying magic.

Umi: So, since you were a child ...

Nozomi: Enough about me.

Nozomi: I believe we have missed out on breakfast.

Nozomi: We should check in with everyone.

Umi: Ah! Of course!

Umi: Let's keep doing this, Nozomi.

Umi: But we should start keeping track of time ...

Nozomi: Time? Ah, you have much to learn ...

A

 

Nozomi: Ah ... another good session.

Umi: Yes, I agree.

Umi: Being so in tune with the world has actually helped me become a better archer.

Umi: Every time before I fire, I can see the air I'll be cutting through ...

Umi: It's beyond anything I could ever have imagined.

Nozomi: Meditation can have that effect, you know.

Nozomi: When the world welcomes you, the world allows you to do so much more.

Umi: Yes ... that reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you something.

Nozomi: Hopefully I can answer.

Umi: Did you start meditating because of your magic?

Nozomi: Perhaps. These things have blurred together in my mind over the years.

Umi: I've actually always wondered ... how does dark magic work?

Nozomi: Hmm ... a very good question.

Nozomi: Are you familiar with how anima and light magic work?

Umi: Actually, I'm not.

Umi: Isn't that funny?

Umi: Honoka uses fire magic. I've known her almost my whole life and never thought to ask how it works.

Nozomi: It's quite simple, as a matter of fact.

Nozomi: Anima magic amplifies the natural world ... fire, lightning, wind, and so on.

Nozomi: Light magic amplifies the spiritual world ... holy power and faith.

Nozomi: Dark magic amplifies the emotional world. Thoughts, feelings, desires.

Umi: The ... emotional world?

Nozomi: In order to wield dark magic, or elder magic, you must welcome it within you.

Nozomi: If you are not careful, it may consume you ...

Nozomi: But if you use it right, you can use it to make your emotions as sharp as a blade.

Umi: I'm afraid I don't fully understand.

Nozomi: It's alright, Umi. It took me years before I fully understood.

Nozomi: But if it helps, ever since I joined µ's, my magic has been much more stable.

Nozomi: That's because the thoughts and feelings made real by that magic ...

Nozomi: It's all the same thing. My desire to protect my friends. My desire to protect µ's.

Umi: Nozomi ...

Nozomi: Now you know. The next time you see my darkness lash out ...

Nozomi: You'll know it's not truly dark at all.

S

Nozomi: ...

Umi: ...

Nozomi: ...

Umi: ...

Nozomi: Umi ... your heart is pounding.

Umi: I-is it!?

Umi: ... You really are something else, Nozomi.

Umi: My own heartbeat ... you noticed it before I did.

Nozomi: I get the feeling that something is on your mind.

Umi: Nothing escapes you, does it?

Umi: *sigh*

Umi: I've been finding it harder to clear my mind as of late.

Nozomi: Something is weighing you down.

Umi: ... You could say that, yes.

Nozomi: If there is something you feel, you must look it in the eye.

Umi: You're right.

Umi: Nozomi, I really don't know how to say this, but ...

Nozomi: You don't need to say it.

Nozomi: Your heartbeat has slowed. Already I can tell acknowledging that feeling has done wonders.

Umi: D-do you know?

Nozomi: I have my suspicions.

Nozomi: And perhaps I've been cheating a little bit.

Umi: Cheating ... ?

Nozomi: I can pour out my feelings with my magic.

Nozomi: That makes it easier to clear my mind.

Nozomi: ... Ah, and now they're all flooding back.

Umi: So ...

Nozomi: Yes, it appears as if I've fallen for you, Umi.

Nozomi: I never thought I'd fall in love, there's a certain joy in being proven wrong sometimes.

Umi: Yes, there is ... isn't there?

Umi: Now our feelings are out in the open. I feel so much lighter.

Nozomi: Everything can change and nothing can change at the same time.

Nozomi: That is the nature, the beauty of the world in which we live.

Nozomi: We can move on, secure in our feelings for each other.

Nozomi: Perhaps after all this war is over, we can think about our next step ...

Umi: But for now, as long as we can share the same world, I'll be fine.

Nozomi: Yes. Now, let's get back to our meditation.

Nozomi: Breathe out ...


	39. BONUS: Unit Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone out there who's curious about what µ's is actually capable of on the battlefield, here are all their stats from the (of course, hypothetical) Fire Emblem: Love Live! video game. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The percentages in parentheses represent growth rates for those stats.  
> \- Weapon rank is on an E-D-C-B-A-S scale.  
> \- Again, the game would have roughly 24 chapters. Your army will be full with 3/4ths of the game left.  
> \- Like Awakening, FE:LL would allow you to shop in-between chapters.

**Honoka Kousaka**

  * **Class** : Mage -> Sage
  * **Level** : 1
  * **Chapter** **recruited** : Prologue
  * **Affinity** : Fire
  * **HP** : 18 (80%)
  * **Strength** : 2 (40%)
  * **Magic** : 7 (75%)
  * **Skill** : 7 (40%)
  * **Speed** : 6 (40%)
  * **Luck** : 8 (95%)
  * **Defense** : 3 (30%)
  * **Resistance** : 8 (90%)
  * **Movement** : 5
  * **Weapon Rank** : Anima - D
  * **Inventory:** Elfire, Vulnerary
  * **Description** : A clumsy but passionate mage. Acts first, thinks later.



Quotes

**Level up (6+ stats up)** : "I am on FIRE!! Hehe ... not literally, of course."

 **Level up (4-5 stats up)** : "Umi! I'm getting better!"

 **Level up (2-3 stats up)** : "Why can't I get better faster?"

 **Level up (0-1 stats up)** : "Heh ... let's just pretend that didn't happen."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up, most stats capped)** : "It's because of µ's that I became so strong."

 **Buying** : "Hmm ... I'll take one of everything, please!"

 **Selling** : "See this? There's only one like it in the world!"

 **Forging** : "Strong, but not too strong. I don't want to get myself burned."

 **Promotion** : "I feel like a million bucks!"

 **Retreat (Casual)** : "Ugh ... sorry, everyone. I goofed up. I gotta retreat."

 **Death (Classic)** : "No ... not like this ... I never thought it would be like this ..."

* * *

**Kotori Minami**

 

  * **Class** : Pegasus Knight -> Falcoknight
  * **Level** : 3
  * **Chapter** **recruited** : Prologue
  * **Affinity** : Earth
  * **HP** : 19 (75%)
  * **Strength** : 5 (50%)
  * **Magic** : 3 (25%)
  * **Skill** : 9 (60%)
  * **Speed** : 10 (60%)
  * **Luck** : 8 (75%)
  * **Defense** : 2 (50%)
  * **Resistance** : 6 (50%)
  * **Movement** : 7
  * **Weapon Rank** : Lance - D
  * **Inventory** : Slim Lance, Javelin
  * **Description** : A Pegasus Knight in training. Not to be underestimated.



Quotes

**Level up (6+ stats up)** : "Fluffy! Aren't you proud of me?."

 **Level up (4-5 stats up)** : "I have to keep working this hard."

 **Level up (2-3 stats up)** : "One step at a time."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up)** : "Oops ... "

 **Level up (0-1 stats up, most stats capped)** : "Practice makes perfect. Teehee!"

 **Buying** : "Do you sell sweets? I could go for some cheesecake."

 **Selling** : "Please give me a good deal ..."

 **Forging** : "Fluffy, would you like to name this one?"

 **Promotion** : "What a nice feeling! Time to make µ's proud."

 **Retreat (Casual)** : "Eek! Me and Fluffy have to go before this gets worse. Stay safe, everyone!"

 **Death (Classic)** : "Ah ... ahh ... Fluffy, please ... get away while you can ... "

* * *

 

**Umi Sonoda**

  * **Class** : Archer -> Sniper
  * **Level** : 5
  * **Chapter** **recruited** : Prologue
  * **Affinity** : Water
  * **HP** : 20 (70%)
  * **Strength** : 7 (50%)
  * **Magic** : 2 (20%)
  * **Skill** : 10 (70%)
  * **Speed** : 8 (50%)
  * **Luck** : 6 (65%)
  * **Defense** : 5 (40%)
  * **Resistance** : 2 (20%)
  * **Movement** : 5
  * **Weapon Rank** : Bow - C
  * **Inventory** : Steel Bow, Longbow
  * **Description** : A classically trained archer. As graceful as she is skillful.



Quotes

**Level up (6+ stats up)** : "That was impressive ... but it's no excuse to rest on my laurels."

 **Level up (4-5 stats up)** : "I can still do better ... I can still get better."

 **Level up (2-3 stats up)** : "I have to stay patient."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up)** : "Ah ... how awkward."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up, most stats capped)** : "I guess there is such a thing as training too much."

 **Buying** : "Do you have any antiques?"

 **Selling** : "I promise this is only lightly used ... "

 **Forging** : "You haven't really broken a new bow in until your fingers are covered in blisters."

 **Promotion** : "Now I can work towards new heights."

 **Retreat (Casual)** : "... I must retreat. My apologies. I'll see you all at camp."

 **Death (Classic)** : "This is it ... ? Just like that ... farewell, everyone ..."

* * *

 

**Maki Nishikino**

  * **Class** : Mercenary -> Hero
  * **Level** : 7
  * **Chapter** **recruited** : Chapter 2 (during)
  * **Affinity** : Water
  * **HP** : 24 (80%)
  * **Strength** : 11 (60%)
  * **Magic** : 1 (50%)
  * **Skill** : 9 (75%)
  * **Speed** : 12 (75%)
  * **Luck** : 5 (85%)
  * **Defense** : 8 (50%)
  * **Resistance** : 3 (15%)
  * **Movement** : 5
  * **Weapon Rank** : Sword - C
  * **Inventory** : Steel Sword, Longsword
  * **Description** : A tactician prodigy. Not good at expressing herself.



Quotes

**Level up (6+ stats up)** : "Business as usual."

 **Level up (4-5 stats up)** : "Good work gets results."

 **Level up (2-3 stats up)** : "This is nice ... but I can do better in the future."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up)** : "..."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up, most stats capped)** : "It feels good to live up to your potential."

 **Buying** : "Do you give discounts for bulk purchases? I'm buying for an army, you see ... "

 **Selling** : "I warn you, I drive a hard bargain."

 **Forging** : "Even the most well-made sword is useless in the hands of someone not fit to use it."

 **Promotion** : "A Hero? Is that what this is called? I'm hardly anyone's hero ... "

 **Retreat (Casual)** : "I miscalculated. Everyone! I'm falling back. See this out!"

 **Death (Classic)** : "Why ... why is it that I only just now figured out how to say everything I've wanted to say ... "

* * *

**Hanayo Koizumi**

  * **Class** : Cleric -> Bishop
  * **Level** : 3
  * **Chapter** **recruited** : Chapter 2 (after)
  * **Affinity** : Wind
  * **HP** : 17 (50%)
  * **Strength** : 2 (25%)
  * **Magic** : 5 (50%)
  * **Skill** : 3 (45%)
  * **Speed** : 2 (35%)
  * **Luck** : 10 (90%)
  * **Defense** : 1 (30%)
  * **Resistance** : 7 (40%)
  * **Movement** : 5
  * **Weapon Rank** : Staff - D
  * **Inventory** : Heal, Mend
  * **Description** : A cleric from a small village. Her timidity hides her passion.



Quotes

**Level up (6+ stats up)** : "W-wow! I didn't know I was capable of such things ... "

 **Level up (4-5 stats up)** : "Rin! Rin! Look!"

 **Level up (2-3 stats up)** : "Ah ... good!"

 **Level up (0-1 stats up)** : "S-sorry, everyone ... I'm holding you all back ..."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up, most stats capped)** : "Thank you all for supporting me."

 **Buying** : "Do you sell rice?"

 **Selling** : "I have no idea what this is worth ... please go easy on me."

 **Forging** : "Is it just me, or do I smell rice coming from somewhere?"

 **Promotion** : "I've been training so long ... now I can finally fight back!"

 **Retreat (Casual)** : "Oh! This will take some time to heal ... please take care of yourselves, everyone!"

 **Death (Classic)** : "I ... ah ... I should have known my limits ... I should have known this would happen eventually ... "

* * *

**Rin Hoshizora**

  * **Class** : Armor Knight -> General
  * **Level** : 5
  * **Chapter** **recruited** : Chapter 2 (after)
  * **Affinity** : Earth
  * **HP** : 24 (95%)
  * **Strength** : 8 (50%)
  * **Magic** : 2 (20%)
  * **Skill** : 10 (40%)
  * **Speed** : 4 (30%)
  * **Luck** : 7 (75%)
  * **Defense** : 10 (50%)
  * **Resistance** : 1 (15%)
  * **Movement** : 4
  * **Weapon Rank** : Lance - D
  * **Inventory** : Steel Lance
  * **Description** : A self-taught armor knight. Enthusiastic, almost to a fault.



Quotes

**Level up (6+ stats up)** : "Nya! Rin can take on the world!"

 **Level up (4-5 stats up)** : "Nyahaha ... I'm really feeling it!"

 **Level up (2-3 stats up)** : "I feel like I'm gaining catlike reflexes!"

 **Level up (0-1 stats up)** : "Well, you win some and you lose some."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up, most stats capped)** : "Rin will take on all comers!"

 **Buying** : "Do you sell ramen!?"

 **Selling** : "I know it's a hand-me-down, but it has sentimental value!"

 **Forging** : "Ooh, shiny!"

 **Promotion** : "No one will be able to touch me now!"

 **Retreat (Casual)** : "Ouch! I gotta go, everyone. I can't fight like this. Good luck!"

 **Death (Classic)** : "Ah ... Hanayo ... µ's ... I'm sorry. I couldn't even protect myself ... "

* * *

** Nico Yazawa **

  * **Class** : Myrmidon -> Swordmaster
  * **Level** : 7
  * **Chapter** **recruited** : Chapter 4 (during)
  * **Affinity** : Earth
  * **HP** : 23 (75%)
  * **Strength** : 7 (40%)
  * **Magic** : 3 (30%)
  * **Skill** : 15 (50%)
  * **Speed** : 12 (40%)
  * **Luck** : 4 (50%)
  * **Defense** : 4 (20%)
  * **Resistance** : 3 (25%)
  * **Movement** : 5
  * **Weapon Rank** : Sword - C
  * **Inventory** : Killing Edge, Vulnerary 
  * **Description** : An eccentric, prideful swordfighter. Her theatrics belie her talents.



Quotes

**Level up (6+ stats up)** : "Hmph! Nothing less than the best for yours truly."

 **Level up (4-5 stats up)** : "Nico Nico Nii! ♪ "

 **Level up (2-3 stats up)** : "I can feel the power rushing through me! Well, just a little."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up)** : "T-this must have been a mistake!"

 **Level up (0-1 stats up, most stats capped)** : "This just confirms what we already should have known."

 **Buying** : "If I can best you in a duel, do I still have to pay?"

 **Selling** : "Listen, this blade is one of a kind. It is imbued with an ancient power ... "

 **Forging** : "Sword! Speak out to me! What do you wish to be named!?"

 **Promotion** : "Another step on the path to greatness."

 **Retreat (Casual)** : "U-ugh. Even I know when I'm in too deep. I'm falling back!"

 **Death (Classic)** : "No ... Cocoro ... Cocoa ... Cotaro ... Mom ... I'm so sorry ... I'm so sorry ... "

* * *

**Eli Ayase**

  * **Class** : Paladin (prepromoted)
  * **Level** : 1
  * **Chapter** **recruited** : Chapter 5 (during)
  * **Affinity** : Earth
  * **HP** : 33 (80%)
  * **Strength** : 12 (45%)
  * **Magic** : 4 (20%)
  * **Skill** : 13 (60%)
  * **Speed** : 17 (50%)
  * **Luck** : 12 (45%)
  * **Defense** : 11 (40%)
  * **Resistance** : 7 (35%)
  * **Movement** : 8
  * **Weapon Rank** : Lance - B; Sword - C; Axe - E
  * **Inventory** : Silver Lance, Steel Sword, Elixir
  * **Description** : The well-trained leader of the militia. Always thinks of others before herself.



Quotes

**Level up (6+ stats up)** : "I can never take this feeling for granted."

 **Level up (4-5 stats up)** : "Хорошо!"

 **Level up (2-3 stats up)** : "Step by step, I have to improve every day."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up)** : "... This is just motivation."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up, most stats capped)** : "I only hope Otonokizaka is proud of me."

 **Buying** : "Say, you don't give a discount to militia leaders, do you?"

 **Selling** : "This is an ancient Russian heirloom! It's very valuable, you know."

 **Forging** : "This is quite the luxury. I appreciate it very much. Thank you."

 **Promotion** : N/A

 **Retreat (Casual)** : "I've been bested ... I must retreat. Good luck, everyone! I'll be safe, I assure you!"

 **Death (Classic)** : "It's getting so dark ... please ... let there be a light ... "

* * *

**Nozomi Toujou**

  * **Class** : Dark Mage (Shaman) -> Sorcerer (Druid)
  * **Level** : 10
  * **Chapter** **recruited** : Chapter 5 (during)
  * **Affinity** : Wind
  * **HP** : 23 (70%)
  * **Strength** : 2 (25%)
  * **Magic** : 12 (50%)
  * **Skill** : 9 (40%)
  * **Speed** : 7 (35%)
  * **Luck** : 20 (5%)
  * **Defense** : 5 (25%)
  * **Resistance** : 6 (45%)
  * **Movement** : 5
  * **Weapon Rank** : Dark - B
  * **Inventory** : Flux, Nosferatu, Talisman
  * **Description** : A mysterious dark mage and Eli's companion. Hides her emotions well.



Quotes

**Level up (6+ stats up)** : "Now you know just what my spiritual power can do."

 **Level up (4-5 stats up)** : "Ufufu ... "

 **Level up (2-3 stats up)** : "The journey of one thousand miles starts with but a single step."

 **Level up (0-1 stats up)** : "It seems the Goddesses are frowning upon me today ... "

 **Level up (0-1 stats up, most stats capped)** : "I have to keep going. For µ's. For my friends."

 **Buying** : "The cards told me to shop here ... you should be thankful."

 **Selling** : "I assure you this isn't cursed ... "

 **Forging** : "This is quite an honor ... I'll pour my soul into this."

 **Promotion** : I feel refreshed ... let's do it again sometime.

 **Retreat (Casual)** : "My cards have advised me to retreat ... best of luck to you all."

 **Death (Classic)** : "... I ask only one thing ... keep my spirit strong for those I love ..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The system here is a bit of a hybrid of the systems for the GBA FE games and Fire Emblem: Awakening. Awakening split the Magic and Strength states, which used to be Str when it was a physical unit and Mag when it was a magical unit. Awakening lacks unit Affinity, which affected Supports from FE6 through FE10. In FE:LL Classic mode, the game ends when any unit runs out of HP and dies. In Casual, the only way to get a game over is if all units run of our HP and are forced to retreat. Casual was introduced in FE12. Units gained level up dialogue in FE13 (Awakening).


	40. Eli/Nico/Maki - Speed, Strength, and Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli (Paladin) observes a sparring match between Nico (Myrmidon) and Maki (Mercenary). The two conflicting styles turn out to be complementing, and the three grow a strong bond while fighting alongside one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of a bonus ten Trio Supports I'm adding. Trio Supports do not exist in any Fire Emblem game to date, but there's no real reason why they shouldn't. Maybe one day we'll see a poly relationship in an FE game, but for now we have these. How would they work? Well, once all three parties in a Trio Support have C support with each other as pairs, the C Trio Support unlocks. And so on, until the S support which will unlock when the OPTION for an S support is unlocked for all three pairs. It's perfectly feasible, and though I won't be writing supports for every possible OT3 in µ's, the ten I am writing will consist of the subunits (BiBi, Printemps, lily white), the years (first-years, second-years, third-years), the SIF attributes (Pure, Cool, Smile), and finally Nicorinpana. Below is the BiBi support, Eli/Nico/Maki. Thank you all for your support, views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I'm glad you have enjoyed what I've done so far and I'm glad to be able to offer a little bonus. Enjoy!

C

Eli: Halt!

Nico: Who won that round?

Eli: ... I can't decide. It has to go down as a draw.

Nico: Geez, Eli! You could be a better judge, you know.

Maki: Hmph ...

Maki: You've been getting better, Nico.

Nico: Heh. Of course I have. I get better every day.

Eli: To tell the truth ...

Eli: It's absolutely fascinating to watch the two of you fight.

Maki & Nico: What's that supposed to mean!?

Eli: Well, Maki, your every move is calculated and precise.

Eli: You don't take any action you haven't thought about beforehand.

Maki: ... I can't deny that.

Eli: Whereas for you, Nico ...

Nico: ...

Eli: ...

Nico: ... Well!?

Eli: It's ... hard to describe your style in words.

Eli: You're fast, loose, and wild. To the untrained eye one might say you're out of control.

Eli: But you're just as deliberate as Maki.

Eli: The two of you are evenly matched ...

Eli: And as a result you push each other beyond your limits.

Eli: It's an absolute joy to watch, to be honest.

Maki: Then I'm sure you won't have any problem if we go again.

Nico: Yeah! We still need to settle this.

Eli: You need to save something for the actual battlefield, you know.

Eli: But I'm sure one last spar won't hurt.

Eli: Again!

B

Maki: Thank you both for coming. 

Maki: I understand this was an unplanned meeting.

Eli: Anything for the cause.

Nico: Of course.

Nico: No meeting is complete without the great Nico Yaz--

Maki: Anyway.

Maki: I believe it would benefit us to work together in the next battle.

Nico: What do you mean? We already work together.

Maki: I mean coordination.

Maki: Our enemies are only going to get stronger.

Maki: Sometimes it won't be enough just to outfight them.

Maki: We have to out-think them as well.

Eli: Agreed. What did you have in mind, Maki?

Maki: I believe if we all collaborated on a pincer attack ...

Maki: We could deal some devastating blows to our enemies.

Nico: A pincer attack ...

Nico: Let me guess. Eli charges and draws in the enemy.

Nico: You and I lay in wait, and when the time is right ...

Nico: BAM! We strike at the same time.

Maki: Well put, Nico. That's exactly what I had in mind.

Nico: Heh heh heh ... what do you know? I'm a great tactician, too.

Maki: Don't get ahead of yourself.

Eli: I'd feel better if we practiced this maneuver some.

Eli: Timing is everything, after all.

Maki: I wouldn't have organizing this meeting if I wasn't planning on doing some practicing.

Maki: Come on! Let's get in position.

Nico: Operation Nico is underway!

Maki & Eli: No.

A

Nico: I think I've figured out what makes us so great.

Maki: ... Is that so.

Nico: Yeah.

Nico: Don't get any big ideas, now. This isn't just going to be me bragging.

Nico: ... I've been watching the both of you fight for a while now.

Nico: You two are simply capable of things I'm not.

Nico: I have to admit. I've learned a lot from fighting alongside you.

Eli: That honestly means a lot, Nico. You've come a long way.

Nico: Heh. We all have.

Nico: Anyway, what I was saying ...

Nico: We complement each other perfectly.

Nico: We have speed. We have strength. We have skill.

Eli: Speed, strength, and skill?

Maki: So each one of those attributes is represented by one of us, huh.

Nico: Yep.

Eli: Who's who?

Nico: It should be obvious, you know.

Maki: Nico, you're the skilled one.

Maki: You're capable of landing the perfect blow, with little effort.

Nico: Wow, praise from Maki! I can die happy now.

Maki: Shush! It's not like I'm proud of you or anything.

Maki: ... Just kidding.

Eli: I assume Maki is the strong one?

Nico: With those muscles? How could she not?

Maki: ...

Nico: Look at you! How does it feel, huh?

Maki: Q-quiet!

Maki: Moving on! That leaves Eli as the speedy one.

Nico: You do ride a horse, after all.

Eli: This is true. That does give me a bit of a speed boost.

Eli: My, my. This is quite the thing we have going, don't we?

Nico: If I can be honest for a moment ...

Nico: It really is an honor fighting alongside you both. And the rest of µ's.

Nico: You've shown me who I'm capable of being.

Eli: I feel the same way.

Maki: Me too.

Nico: Speed, strength, and skill. We'll always be there for each other.

Eli & Maki: Yeah!

S

Nico: Everyone's starting to talk, you know.

Eli: Talk about what?

Nico: Us.

Maki: So?

Nico: So? You obviously haven't heard anything that's been said.

Maki: Well, no ... I don't like to eavesdrop.

Nico: I'm not eavesdropping! I just overhear things.

Eli: ... Get to the point, Nico.

Nico: *sigh* Well, during lunch the other day, I heard Rin and Hanayo talking.

Nico: Hanayo mentioned that we were "so cute" together.

Nico: Rin agreed.

Maki: ... Is that it?

Nico: I've heard bits and pieces of other things.

Maki: So what's your point?

Nico: ... Augh! Maki, you're impossible.

Eli: Nico?

Nico: Everyone else thinks the three of us are ... an item.

Eli: Oh!

Maki: ... Oh.

Nico: ... Yeah.

Nico: And I guess the reason I brought it up was because ...

Nico: I don't know. I'm bad at stuff like this.

Nico: How do you feel about that?

Eli: ... I can't say I've given it much thought.

Eli: I suppose we have grown quite close ...

Eli: So close that I haven't even noticed how intimate we've become.

Maki: ... Now that I think about it, I do spend a lot of time with the two of you.

Maki: We even all shared a tent one night. And I didn't think a thing of it.

Eli: Me neither ...

Nico: Yeah. It just sort of happened, didn't it?

Eli: ...

Maki: ...

Nico: It's time to confront our feelings. We owe that to each other.

Maki: ...

Eli: For what it's worth ... I like what we have together.

Eli: There is love in my heart for all of µ's ... but with you two I feel a warmth I feel nowhere else.

Maki: ...

Nico: Yeah. I spend so much time with you all that I started taking it for granted.

Nico: When I stepped back ... when I stepped back and thought about how I felt.

Nico: It became obvious. Stupidly obvious.

Maki: ...

Eli: Maki ... are you okay?

Maki: I'm ... I'm fine.

Maki: Well, no. That's a lie.

Nico: Maki ...

Maki: My whole life I've pushed aside my own feelings.

Maki: Every now and then something will escape but ... you two know me.

Eli: You have the best poker face out of anyone I know.

Maki: Yeah ... but now everything's catching up to me all at once.

Maki: My greatest fear has always been being alone ...

Maki: But now I have two people I can ... I can ...

Nico: We're here for you, Maki.

Eli: We always will be.

Maki: ... Thank you, Nico. Thank you, Eli.

Maki: Now I have ... two people I can love. With all my heart.

Maki: Is this the warmth you were talking about, Eli?

Eli: Hehe. It feels wonderful, doesn't it?

Maki: I never want it to go away.

Nico: I don't think you have to worry about that.

Nico: It's awful hard to get rid of me, you know.

Maki: Oh, Nico ... don't make me change my mind after all this trouble.

Nico: Ha! Come on, Maki, bring it in. You too, Eli.

Nico: Fate's a funny thing, isn't it?

Maki: I guess so. We're in the midst of a war, fighting for our homeland ...

Eli: And without it we never would have found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Speed, Strength, and Skill are all, of course, actual attributes in Fire Emblem games.


	41. Maki/Rin/Hanayo - Tomato Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki (Mercenary) opens up to Rin (Armor Knight) and Hanayo (Cleric), who have known her since they were all children but don't really know her quite yet. Maki even learns to cook ... kind of.

C

Hanayo: Ah, lunchtime!

Rin: Nya! My favorite part of the day!

Rin: Well, next to breakfast ... and dinner ...

Hanayo: I'm just thankful we have some peace and quiet for once.

Hanayo: Oh, Maki! Hello!

Maki: ...

Hanayo: Would you like to eat with us today?

Maki: ... Sure.

Hanayo: You're always eating alone ... sometimes I don't even see you eat.

Maki: Making sure we're ready for battle is an important job.

Maki: I have to take it seriously.

Rin: Of course! But you gotta take your body seriously too, Maki.

Rin: If you don't eat, you won't be strong!

Rin: And if you're not strong, you won't be able to fight.

Maki: That's a good point.

Maki: I will say that I do make sure I eat at least a little bit when I need to.

Maki: But unfortunately I rarely have time to cavort around with everyone else during meals.

Hanayo: Oh, Maki ... feel free to take that time whenever you need to or want to.

Hanayo: We all appreciate the work you do! It's very difficult.

Hanayo: We'll all understand if you need to take a break, you know?

Hanayo: Especially if it's to eat or even just chat. You don't need to put up a front.

Maki: ...

Rin: Yeah! You're great out there every day. We definitely wouldn't have made it this far without you.

Rin: Honestly, I still think about the day when you helped defend our village from those bandits.

Rin: It was amazing!

Hanayo: Hehe, yeah! We've known you since we were kids but we never knew you were capable of anything like that.

Hanayo: You've always been so quiet and reserved ... but your actions spoke louder than your words that day.

Maki: Heh ... don't start getting all poetic on me now, Hanayo.

Maki: But thank you. It means a lot to hear that coming from you two.

Maki: I guess I innately know you all are thankful for my help ... but it does a lot of good actually hearing it, too.

Rin: Nyaha ... you're the best, Maki!

Rin: Let's eat!

Hanayo: Y-yeah! I can't believe I forgot about my rice!

Maki: Uh ... I actually didn't have anything to eat at the moment ...

Hanayo: No worries, Maki. We'll gladly share.

Rin: Mhm! Here's to a great rest of the day!

B

Hanayo: Maki, have you ever cooked before?

Maki: ...

Rin: Not even ramen? Or rice?

Maki: ... No ...

Maki: At home it's always either my parents or our chef.

Rin & Hanayo: Chef!?

Maki: Huh? Is that weird?

Rin: Y-yeah ... a little bit.

Maki: He's the same chef who cooks food for my parents' patients ...

Maki: I don't see what the big deal is.

Rin: ... I always forget how much money your family has, Maki.

Maki: It's not that much.

Maki: We're the only clinic in the village ... we need the resources to help everybody.

Hanayo: That's true ...

Rin: Oh! Rin has an idea!

Maki: Hm?

Rin: Your parents should help fund our army! I'm sure they have the money.

Rin: That way we can get even stronger!

Maki: ...

Hanayo: I like that idea! I'm surprised we hadn't thought of it already, actually.

Hanayo: Maki, what do you think?

Maki: ... Excuse me. I need some time to think about that.

*Maki leaves*

Rin: M-Maki!

Rin: Hanayo, what just happened?

Hanayo: ... Oh, Rin. I think I just figured out why we hadn't thought of it already.

Hanayo: Think about it. Maki obviously would have suggested that to us if it were possible, right?

Rin: ... Right!

Hanayo: I think there's a reason she hasn't said anything.

Rin: Why do you say that?

Hanayo: I don't know yet ... but it has to be a good reason.

Hanayo: Come on, Rin! Let's finish up lunch.

A

Hanayo: Maki!

Maki: ... Oh. Hello, Hanayo. I'm sorry but I'm not too hungry today.

Hanayo: No, no, that's okay. Me and Rin wanted to apologize, actually.

Maki: Apologize?

Rin: Yeah. When I made that suggestion the other day, I didn't take your feelings into account.

Hanayo: No ... neither of us did.

Maki: My ... feelings ...

Hanayo: The reason your parents aren't funding our army is because you don't want them to.

Maki: ...

Hanayo: Am I right?

Maki: I didn't expect you'd know me so well.

Hanayo: Hehe ... give us some credit.

Rin: We've always considered you our friend, Maki!

Maki: ... Thanks, you two.

Maki: But yes, you're right.

Maki: My parents actually offered to give µ's as much money as we need, but I declined.

Maki: They pushed the issue again and again ... but I said no every time.

Rin: We should keep that a secret from Honoka.

Maki: Heh ... yeah.

Maki: I just wanted to prove that I was more than just my parents' money.

Maki: As a child I wasn't deaf to all the whispers around me.

Maki: That I would just be handed the clinic and all my parents' money when I got old enough.

Maki: I was honestly terrified of people thinking I hadn't earned any of that.

Hanayo: I understand. That's a lot of expectations ...

Maki: It is. The chance to join µ's ... it was a chance I had to take.

Maki: To prove I was capable of doing great things on my own.

Maki: And obviously ... to learn as much about the world as I can.

Maki: Books and studies are one thing ... but there are some things you can only learn by experiencing them.

Rin: Yeah! And we're behind you every step of the way, Maki.

Hanayo: Absolutely. You've proved your worth to every one of us.

Hanayo: And we'll always be here to help raise you to new heights.

Maki: Yes ... I know I'm capable of holding my own.

Maki: But I'm not so prideful as to not ask for help when I need it.

Hanayo: Hehehe ... if you'd like, I can teach you how to cook perfect rice!

Rin: Nya! Rin can teach you how to make perfect ramen!

Maki: ... I'd like that very much.

Maki: I'm glad to call you two ... all of µ's ... my friends.

S

Maki: ...

Hanayo: ...

Rin: ...

Maki: ... So.

Maki: How is it.

Hanayo: Um ...

Rin: Uh ...

Hanayo: Well ... it's very ... you.

Rin: Yes, it's very ... Maki.

Maki: Is that good or bad?

Hanayo: It's ... unique! I can't say I've ever had tomato-flavored rice before.

Rin: I didn't even think tomato ramen was possible ...

Maki: Do you two not like tomatoes?

Hanayo: Oh, I do! Just not quite this much.

Maki: I wanted to add my personal touch to the first dish I ever cooked.

Maki: I went and picked some tomatoes ... I tried them myself before adding them in. They were great.

Maki: Let me try ...

Maki: ... I don't know what you're talking about. This is great!

Maki: And it's even more delicious knowing that I cooked it myself.

Rin: Feel free to take mine, too ...

Maki: Your loss.

Maki: Maybe next time I cook for you two I'll remove the personal touch.

Hanayo: What's important is that you put your heart and soul into it!

Hanayo: I could tell that for sure, even if the taste was a bit ... strong.

Rin: Yeah! Same here.

Maki: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that you didn't like it ...

Maki: I wanted to include a little bit of myself in the dishes.

Maki: Though I suppose I could have done that without adding the tomatoes.

Maki: But thanks for being honest.

Hanayo: Of course. I appreciate the effort, too!

Maki: Speaking of being honest, actually ...

Maki: ... Ah. I can't find any words for what I want to say.

Hanayo: Tee hee ... remember what I said so long ago, Maki?

Hanayo: You let your actions speak louder than your words.

Hanayo: I think I know what you have to say without you even saying it.

Rin: Nya! We actually talked about it while you were cooking.

Rin: We'd always talk about how much we liked you since we'd grown closer to you.

Rin: And we both sorta realized ... it was a bit more than just liking you.

Maki: R-really?

Hanayo: Mhm. We love you, Maki.

Hanayo: It must have been hard trying to figure out how to tell us both at the same time ...

Hanayo: Hopefully we saved you some trouble!

Maki: ... More than you could imagine.

Maki: I had so many words in my head but none of them fit together in a way I wanted.

Maki: I guess all that's left for me to say is that I love you, too.

Maki: Both of you.

Rin: Nya! Maki's being affectionate!

Maki: H-hey, one step at a time, alright?

Rin: Group hug!

Maki: Hrk!

Hanayo: Hehehe, Maki sandwich!

Rin: Is that like a tomato sandwich?

Maki: You two ...

 

 


	42. Honoka/Kotori/Hanayo - Dragonflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo (Cleric) joins Honoka (Mage) and Kotori (Pegasus Knight) in a field to pick some flowers. But be careful, some of that pollen can be dangerous!

C

Kotori: Hm hm hm hm hm! ♪

Kotori: Ooh, Honoka, look at this one!

Honoka: Whoa! That's huge!

Honoka: How did it get that big without anyone watering it?

Kotori: Who knows? It probably rains a lot around here.

*Hanayo enters*

Honoka: Kotori? Honoka?

Kotori: Oh, hello, Hanayo! Taking a walk?

Hanayo: S-sort of. I actually came to pick some flowers.

Honoka: Wow! We were doing the exact same thing.

Honoka: You should join us!

Hanayo: Sure!

Hanayo: This little field is beautiful, isn't it?

Kotori: It sure is.

Honoka: Yeah! I've never seen anything like it back home.

Kotori: I used to only see field like this from up high in the sky during my training.

Kotori: I'd always want to go down and see but I never had the time ...

Honoka: And I rarely went too far from home for any reason.

Hanayo: Same here. It's so hard doing what we do ...

Hanayo: But the fact that we're seeing more of the world helps a lot.

Hanayo: I always like to take at least one flower with me from wherever we make camp.

Kotori: Ooh, I like that! It's a bit harder for me, though.

Kotori: The flowers I think are prettiest are always the ones Fluffy thinks are most delicious. Heehee.

Honoka: I just like to smell them!

Honoka: If I took one with me I'd forget to water it and then feel really bad.

Honoka: So I just leave the ones I like where they are.

Hanayo: It's funny how something so simple as picking flowers can have so many different strategies.

Hanayo: ... Ooh, Kotori! Look at this one!

Kotori: Wow ... it's so pretty! I wonder how it smells.

Kotori: *sniff*

Kotori: ...

Kotori: Ah ... ahhh ...

Kotori: CHOO!!!!!!!

Honoka & Hanayo: Uh-oh ...

Kotori: Oops ...

B

Kotori: Hmm ... what's this one's name?

Hanayo: I think it looks like ... a dragonflower.

Hanayo: The thick thorns on the stem remind me of a dragon's scales ...

Hanayo: And the petals flare upwards.

Honoka: Dang, Hanayo! You're good at this.

Hanayo: Hehe, thank you.

Hanayo: Maybe one day it'll be official?

Hanayo: I've never seen so many unfamiliar flowers before.

Hanayo: Although I guess the further we get from where we're used to ...

Hanayo: The more unfamiliarity we'll have to deal with.

Kotori: Mhm! For me it's something to look forward to.

Kotori: It's really refreshing to see things that are totally new.

Kotori: It's also sort of ... exciting.

Honoka: I agree!

Honoka: I always think about how sure, we may not know if these flowers have names.

Honoka: But what if nobody's named them at all?

Honoka: What if nobody's even seen them?

Honoka: We could be the first people to ever have seen a dragonflower!

Honoka: And maybe one day Hanayo will be super famous for having named it!

Hanayo: Haha ... m-maybe.

Hanayo: Imagine ... all that attention for just one flower.

Hanayo: It is a pretty magnificent specimen, though.

Hanayo: I wonder what it smells like ...

Kotori: Be careful, Hanayo!

Hanayo: Oh, I'm sure it's ...

Hanayo: It's ... ah ... ahhh ...

Honoka: Oh no ...

Hanayo: CHOO!!!!!!

Hanayo: Ahh ... I feel ... fuzzy ...

*Hanayo faints*

Honoka & Kotori: HANAYO!!

A (unlocks immediately after B support)

Hanayo: Ugh ...

Hanayo: Wh-where ... where am I ...

Kotori: You're back at camp. After you smelled the dragonflower and sneezed, you turned red and passed out.

Honoka: It was a dragonflower, alright. When you sneezed it puffed up some pollen at you ...

Honoka: Like it was breathing fire.

Kotori: You've been out for a few hours ... you had quite the fever.

Honoka: We gave you some water. How are you feeling?

Hanayo: I feel ... heavy. And warm. Almost like I've been burned.

Honoka: The dragonflower ...

Hanayo: Heh ... I sure picked some name for it, huh?

Kotori: It's good to see you smile, Hanayo. We were all really worried for a bit.

Kotori: Have some more water ... I'll get some more and make sure it's cold.

Hanayo: Thanks, you two ... I'm lucky to have such good friends looking out for me.

*Kotori leaves*

Hanayo: The flower ... didn't get anyone else, did it?

Honoka: No, we stayed far enough away and covered our mouths and noses.

Honoka: I think you made an important discovery today, Hanayo!

Hanayo: How so ... ?

*Kotori returns*

Kotori: Here you are. Plenty of ice, too!

Honoka: I was just telling Hanayo ... if we were actually the first people to see a dragonflower ...

Honoka: We know it's dangerous to go near now. And we can let the world know that, too!

Honoka: We could save a lot of people who might not be as ready as we were.

Hanayo: Yes ... that's right.

Hanayo: We'll have to get the news out when we can.

Kotori: But first, you need to rest.

Kotori: We'll keep an eye on you.

Honoka: Let us know if you need anything!

Honoka: We won't move out until you're a hundred percent.

Hanayo: Thanks ... I'm starting to feel better already.

Hanayo: But I do need to rest.

Hanayo: Kotori ... Honoka ... zzz ...

Honoka: Glad to have you back, Hanayo.

Kotori: Rest well!

S

Hanayo: Ah ... I've been feeling so much better.

Hanayo: It's good to get outside with the flowers again.

Kotori: It's pretty shocking, having your cleric get so sick ...

Kotori: That was very resilient, Hanayo. I'm sure you're even stronger, now!

Hanayo: I feel stronger!

Hanayo: But if I see another dragonflower ... I'm staying far away.

Honoka: Good idea.

Honoka: And maybe we should be more careful about what flowers we take a whiff of.

Kotori: Definitely. Only flowers we're familiar with.

Kotori: I'm sure that when we're surrounded by them, we'll get enough of the scent anyway.

Hanayo: Mhm!

Hanayo: It's so nice spending time with you two ... I missed having it while I was recovering.

Kotori: We missed you too. But we're very glad to have you at full strength again!

Hanayo: I actually wanted to talk with you both about something ...

Honoka: Lay it on us!

Hanayo: W-well, my apologies if this sounds a bit strange, but ...

Hanayo: While I was passed out from the dragonflower, I had a very vivid dream.

Hanayo: If I didn't know better I'd say it was a vision. It was crystal clear.

Honoka: Wow ... that's some flower.

Hanayo: It was I think the same day as it was when I got sick ...

Hanayo: Almost like what would have happened if I hadn't passed out.

Kotori: ... Exactly the same?

Hanayo: I think so ... it's uncanny.

Hanayo: But ... in the field I ... I confided in you both something very important ...

Hanayo: That ... that I was in love with you. Both of you.

Honoka & Kotori: In love!?

Hanayo: Yes ... and the two of you confessed that you had the same feeling for each other ...

Hanayo: And for me.

Honoka: Um ...

Kotori: Ah ...

Hanayo: You two probably think I'm some weirdo ... sorry for telling you that.

Honoka: N-no, actually ... it's fine, it's just that ...

Kotori: Honoka, you too!?

Hanayo: W-was it right!?

Honoka: Hehehehe ... that really is some flower.

Hanayo: Ah! I can't believe it ...

Kotori: Stranger things have happened ... but that is something else.

Hanayo: I didn't think too much of it at first ... I thought it was just some fever dream.

Hanayo: But while the two of you helped me get better I found myself thinking about it more and more.

Hanayo: And I can't deny those feelings have been with me for a while ...

Hanayo: Even if they weren't as strong as they are now.

Honoka: It's almost like they blossomed, isn't it?

Kotori & Hanayo: Honoka!

Honoka: Heh ... sorry!

Honoka: Hey ... do you want to take some time and just ... lay down together for a while?

Honoka: Now that this is all out in the open it might be nice to just ... be with each other.

Kotori: I like that ...

Hanayo: Yeah! I feel relaxed and at peace already ...

Hanayo: It's nice to be surrounded by what you love and who you love, isn't it?


	43. Nico/Honoka/Rin - Book of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka (Mage) and Rin (Armor Knight) find a book that Nico (Myrmidon) dropped. What sorts of secrets does it hold? Is anyone ready for it to be opened?

C

Rin: Honoka! Look what I found!

Honoka: Rin? What is it?

Rin: Nico dropped this and I didn't get a chance to give it back to her ...

Rin: It's a book that says "Book of Secrets" on it. I'm sort of scared to open it ...

Honoka: Hm. We need to find Nico as soon as possible.

Honoka: But ... I'm kind of curious ... what could be in there?

Rin: D-don't open it, Honoka! There could be monsters!

Honoka: Oh, what's the worst that could happen if I take one little peek ...

Honoka: "Astra: Characters with this skill can, once per day, attack five consecutive times at half their usual damage."

Honoka: Huh? What does that mean?

Rin: Let me see.

Rin: "Luna: Characters with this skill can, once per day, reduce an enemy's armor class by half when attacking."

Rin: ... Huh? What does THAT mean?

*Nico appears*

Nico: Oh, I could tell you what it means ...

Nico: Or I could show you.

Honoka & Rin: EEK!

Honoka: H-here you go, Nico! Rin found this for you!

Rin: Y-yeah! And H-Honoka opened it to make sure it was yours!

Nico: ... Uh-huh.

Nico: Listen. No one is ready for the words on those pages yet.

Nico: They may never be.

Nico: Hand me the book and forget everything you saw.

Honoka: But ... what IS it?

Nico: ...

Rin: Yeah ... I didn't understand anything I saw.

Nico: ... Do you REALLY want to know?

Honoka: Sure!

Nico: It's what some might call a game. But it's much more than that.

Rin: More than ... a game?

Nico: Again. I could tell you what it means ...

Nico: Or I could show you.

Rin: D-don't look so menacing when you say that!

Nico: I'll tell you what. Take the book for now. Read the pages from here ...

Nico: ... to here. Follow those rules to make a character.

Nico: And then meet me at my tent after the dusk war council.

Nico: If you show up ready to go, I'll know you're truly serious.

*Nico leaves*

Honoka: Make ... a character?

Rin: Honoka ... do we know what we're getting into?

Honoka: I don't know, Rin. I don't know.

B

Nico: ...

*Rin & Honoka appear*

Honoka: We're here.

Nico: Are you prepared?

Rin: As prepared as we can be ...

Nico: Heh. I suppose we'll find out.

Nico: You are familiar with the rules?

Honoka: I think so ...

Nico: You've each made a character?

Rin: That part was easy!

Rin: Rin's a cat laguz! Nya!

Nico: You know you can't name your character after yourself, right?

Rin: ... Oh. Let's go with Lilah then!

Nico: Fair enough. Honoka?

Honoka: I, uh, wanted to try something different ...

Honoka: So I made a boy! Well, a man. A big, strong, axe man!

Nico: Er ... that is quite different. His name?

Honoka: Oh! I forgot to give him a name. Um ... Larry?

Nico: ... Larry it is. And you know your scenario?

Rin: Yeah! You know, I can't help but feel it's a bit familiar.

Honoka: Well, the setting is pulled straight from mythology.

Nico: It's there for the taking. Fair use.

Honoka: Good point. So we're trying to rally support against the big, bad king, right?

Nico: Mmhmm. And you start off trying to raise money by exploring a cave rumored to house countless riches.

Honoka: ... Do you not have a character, Nico?

Nico: ... Heh. Of course not. My role is far more important.

Nico: I am the architect of your adventure. Every obstacle you meet, every enemy you face ... that's me.

Honoka & Rin: *gulp*

Nico: So let's get started. You're exploring the cave when you encounter a fork in the path. Which way?

Rin: Left!

Nico: You turn to the left and press onward. You step over some loose bones on the ground.

Honoka: Ew ...

Nico: You move forward and all of a sudden you hear rattling. Roll to dodge!

Rin: R-roll!?

Nico: UGH! I forgot you guys don't have dice! Here. Roll it.

Rin: This is a weird dice! I mean, die.

Nico: Just roll it!

Rin: Uh ... it says 7.

Nico: Hm. Not good enough. Honoka, your turn.

Honoka: Let's see ... I got an 8! That means I win, right?

Nico: Actually, you both lose. You're each struck in the back by an arrow and you take ...

Nico: 13 damage. Write that down.

Nico: Anyway, you turn around and see a skeleton archer! What do you do?

Rin: Rin--I mean Lilah! Lilah transforms and attacks!

Nico: Roll the die to see if it hits.

Rin: Okay! Bam!

Nico: ... Oh my god.

Rin: Is that good?

Nico: It's a critical hit.

Rin: Nyahaha!

Nico: Lilah transforms into her beast form and pounces on the skeleton, shattering its bones to pieces.

Nico: You each get four experience points and fifty gold pieces.

Honoka & Rin: Yay!

Nico: Do you press onward?

Honoka: Of course!

Nico: Right. Anyway ...

A

Nico: You approach the throne room warily ...

Honoka: Larry rushes in!

Nico: ... And then Larry rushes in.

Nico: You're greeted by the imposing figure of the Mad King.

Nico: "Fools! To think they only sent two people to do what an entire army could not!"

Rin: Lilah transforms!

Honoka: Larry attacks without hesitation.

Honoka: ... That's a 19!

Nico: It hits. Barely.

Honoka: Let's see ... 18 damage!

Honoka: And I use Wrath.

Nico: Okay. You halve your own hit points to deal double damage.

Honoka: And then Larry attacks AGAIN!

Nico: Ugh! I keep forgetting he can do that now!

Honoka: ... Take that!

Nico: ... Oh no.

Honoka: That's 16 damage, and it's a critical hit. So double it once, and ...

Nico: Oh no ...

Honoka: I use Wrath again to halve my hit points and deal double THAT damage!

Nico: That's 64 ...

Nico: Plus the 36 from before, and ...

Nico: That's 100 damage. In one turn.

Honoka: ...

Nico: I hate when you smile like that. You managed to deal the exact amount of hit points he had.

Nico: *sigh* Larry rushes in and lands a hit on the Mad King during his monologue.

Nico: He's caught off guard, and you take that opportunity to notice a weak point in his chest plate.

Nico: You lodge your Devil's Axe squarely in that weak point and force it in.

Nico: Now, I hope you didn't forget you have to beat the Mad King in a Luck contest or else that damage gets dealt to YOU.

Rin: Nuh-uh! Lilah tosses Larry the Goddess Icon she bought at the shop.

Nico: Crud! I was hoping you would forget about that!

Rin: Nope! The Goddess Icon can be used once for an automatic win in any Luck contest.

Nico: ... Fine. As Larry forces the Devil's Axe further in with one hand, he catches the Goddess Icon with another.

Nico: In a flash of light, it vanishes, and the Devil's Axe suddenly breaks the Mad King's skin. His scowl turns to a grimace.

Nico: "Such power ... I pray you do not waste it ... "

Nico: ... And that's the end of a battle I was expecting to take much, much longer.

Honoka & Rin: Whoo! We did it!

Honoka: ... Whoa! And not a moment too soon! Look!

Rin: The sun ... how long has it been out there?

Nico: This keeps happening.

Honoka: What a whirlwind last few weeks. That was fun!

Nico: Don't talk about it in the past tense like that! This adventure's not over!

Nico: There's a whole twist with his medallion ... but we can save that for next time.

Nico: Right now we should probably try to get at least some rest.

Honoka: Yeah! I can't believe how much I got into that.

Nico: I can't believe how good you ended up being at it.

Nico: Although a lot of it was luck.

Rin: But just as much of it was skill!

Nico: You two did come up with some creative ways to solve my puzzles.

Nico: Whatever I threw at you, you faced it head on.

Nico: I'll be honest. I really admire that.

Rin: Aww, thanks, Nico!

Nico: Don't get sentimental about it!

Nico: ... But really. Thanks for playing my game.

Nico: I put a lot of time and effort into making it ... I'm glad someone likes it.

Honoka: I think it's incredible! So many rules, enemies, weapons, skills, and everything else ...

Honoka: I thought my head was going to explode sometimes. And I was just playing it!

Honoka: You're really something else to have CREATED all that.

Honoka: And to keep working on it even while we're at war ...

Honoka: You're incredible, Nico.

Rin: Yeah! You're the best!

Nico: *sniff*

Rin: A-are you--

Nico: No! I'm just sleepy! Let's go to bed!

Nico: Good night, you two. Morning. Whatever.

Rin: Hehe! Bye, Nico!

Honoka: See you in a few. Can't wait to finish this!

Nico: Yeah, yeah. *sniff*

*Honoka & Rin leave*

Nico: Those two ...

S

Nico: Okay. This campaign is brand new.

Nico: Are you going to use the same characters?

Rin: Do we get to keep our stuff?

Nico: Um ... sure. I can adapt to that.

Honoka: Cool! Let's get started.

Nico: ... As you wish.

Nico: This campaign picks up in the middle of a sparring match between you two and a fellow war hero.

Nico: It's all friendly and in the middle of a packed stadium full of cheering fans.

Nico: And your opponent is none other than your close ally, Cilia.

Honoka & Rin: Cilia's back!

Nico: Heh. I thought you might like it when I brought her back.

Honoka: Can Larry attack yet?

Nico: Sure.

Honoka: That's a ... uh-oh.

Rin: That IS an uh-oh.

Nico: A critical miss. You swing your wooden axe in a wide arc but lose your balance.

Nico: You fall flat on your back.

Rin: Lilah transforms and attacks!

Rin: ... Uh-oh.

Nico: Another critical miss! You try to pounce on Cilia ...

Nico: And she nimbly dodges. You land right on Larry.

Nico: Cilia giggles.

Nico: "You two are amazing. You fell the Mad King in one blow and fail to land a hit on your closest friend."

Nico: "I'm almost embarrassed ... but more than anything, I'm thankful."

Nico: "And ... and with all of these people as my witness, I want to make one thing clear."

Honoka: Larry groans and asks her what's up.

Rin: Lilah transforms back and asks if now's REALLY the time.

Nico: "Yes."

Nico: "I love you. Both of you. And the peace we have won means the world to me ... "

Nico: " ... Because it means we have the opportunity to grow old together in a peaceful land."

Rin: "What!? You confess your love NOW!?"

Honoka: "Uh ... cool?"

Nico: It's just that ... in the brief amount of time we've all spent together I've felt such a strong connection being forged.

Nico: When I think of us as a unit I can't help but feel a warm feeling in my heart that makes me smile ...

Nico: You gave me a chance to be myself, you supported me, and you helped me create so many fond memories ...

Nico: I hope we can create many more in the future.

Honoka: ... Nico, are you speaking as Cilia or ... yourself?

Nico: Eep!

Nico: ... Well, I guess I got carried away. You caught me red-handed.

Nico: Those are my real feelings. I created this scenario as an outlet for those feelings but ...

Nico: I guess that kind of backfired. Heh. Sorry if I made things awkward.

Rin: Not at all! Lilah loves Cilia and Rin loves Nico!

Nico: E-eh!?

Honoka: Yeah! Larry's nowhere near as good at expressing emotion as me.

Honoka: So this is all Honoka! I love you, Nico, just as much as I love Rin!

Nico: Were you two ... already ...

Rin: Not that I know of. But I love Honoka too!

Nico: ... I agonize over what to say and how to say it for what feels like an eternity.

Nico: And both of you can just come out and say it like it's nothing ...

Nico: It ... it's more than just the love we all feel for µ's, right?

Honoka: To be honest, Nico, I don't think there's anything more than the love we all feel for µ's.

Honoka: But what you said about that warm feeling in your heart ... I feel that, too.

Honoka: What you said about spending a long time together once we've won peace ... I feel that, too.

Honoka: And I don't even need to ask if Rin feels the same way.

Rin: Nope! I feel strongly about a lot of things but never know how to put those feelings into words ...

Rin: But Honoka's right. I have the warm feeling too. I want to spend my peacetime with you two.

Nico: That's an adventure I don't think even I'm ready for.

Nico: ... But I'm excited for it. Let's fight to earn that peace.

Nico: For µ's. For Otonokizaka. But ... for us, too.

Honoka & Rin: Yeah!

Nico: Well, I guess we can throw this scenario out the window, now ...

Nico: But, for now ... if you two don't mind ... let's spend our time together as Nico, Honoka, and Rin. What do you say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- These supports are heavily inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, of course. However, they're just as inspired by Inigo and Owain's supports from Fire Emblem: Awakening, in which Inigo discovers a book that implies Owain created an in-universe version of D&D.  
> \- Astra and Luna are skills from Fire Emblem games, adapted a bit for this take on D&D.  
> \- The continent Nico's campaign takes place on is Tellius. Rin's character is a take on Lethe, whereas Honoka's character is a take on Largo. Their antagonist is Ashnard.  
> \- Wrath is another skill from Fire Emblem, but I adapted it a LOT. In most games, it increases Crit rate once a character's HP is below a certain percentage.  
> \- The Devil's Axe is a weapon from several Fire Emblem games. It deals a tremendous amount of damage, but using a formula based on the wielder's Luck stat, it may sometimes backfire and deal just as much damage to the wielder.  
> \- The Goddess Icon is another item taken from the Fire Emblem series. It is generally used to raise a unit's base Luck stat.  
> \- Did you find the D&D podcast reference(s)?


	44. Nico/Nozomi/Eli - Shining Brightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico (Myrmidon) has something secret she's doing on the side. What happens when Eli (Paladin) and Nozomi (Dark Mage) catch wind of it?

C

Eli: Nico, could I have a word with you?

Nico: ... Sure. What do you need, Eli?

Eli: Well, you deserve a straight question, so I'm not going to waste your time.

Nico: ...

Eli: Have you been fighting in the arena in your free time?

Nico: ... Urk!

*Nozomi appears*

Nozomi: And you know better than to lie to us, Nicocchi.

Nico: Eek!

Nico: D-Don't just come out of the shadows like that!

Eli: Well?

Nico: Ugh ... there's no use dancing around it.

Nico: The answer to your question is yes. But I can explain.

Nozomi: You're helping to support your family back home.

Nico: How did you know that!?

Nozomi: Ufufu ... I have my ways.

Eli: The packages you've been sending back home have gradually been getting larger.

Eli: Plus, you've been "running errands" more often lately and coming back with scrapes and bruises.

Nozomi: Oh, you're no fun, Elicchi.

Nico: Well, you got me there, too.

Nico: I don't even know why you asked me anything. It seems you two, as per usual, are totally on point.

Eli: We wanted to hear it from you. And not to expose you in front of the rest of µ's.

Eli: To be honest, I've been hearing rumors from villagers lately ...

Eli: ... About a mysterious masked swordfighter suddenly making short work of arena fighters.

Eli: So you at least had the foresight to hide your identity.

Nico: Well, duh. I'm not an idiot.

Nico: And it's not even like I was asked to do this ...

Nico: One of my little sisters mentioned they were having to cut back on food.

Nico: So I took things into my own hands. This is all me.

Eli: I understand that, but don't you think it's too risky?

Eli: Certainly we make enough through our commandeering that--

Nico: I already said I wasn't an idiot!

Nico: Don't YOU think I knew all of that going in?

Nico: Don't you think it was on my mind every time I stepped into the arena?

Nico: It wasn't a decision I took lightly. It was something I felt like I had to do.

Nozomi: Thank you for your honesty, although ...

Nozomi: I feel that there's a bit more to this.

Nico: You've already gotten enough out of me.

Nico: ... Maybe later. But I have some thinking to do. Excuse me.

*Nico leaves*

Eli: We weren't too harsh on her, were we?

Nozomi: If anything, she's too harsh on herself.

B

Eli: Nico. Another word?

Nico: Is this about the arena business?

Nico: I'll go ahead and tell you. I haven't gone back.

Eli: No, I don't doubt that.

Eli: All the rumors swirling about now about how that masked swordfighter has suddenly vanished without a trace.

Eli: There's even some reports of imposters.

Nico: Hmph.

Nico: I guess I should be flattered.

Nico: Alright. Well. Good talk, everyone.

*Nozomi appears*

Nozomi: Not so fast, Nicocchi.

Nico: Waugh!

Nico: Would you stop doing that!?

Nozomi: That's beside the point.

Nico: Then what IS the point?

Eli: Nico.

Eli: We know you were supporting your family when you were fighting in the arena.

Eli: But that's not the only reason you were fighting, right?

Nico: ...

Nozomi: In an arena, combat does not stop until one opponent either yields or is physically unable to continue fighting.

Nozomi: The high stakes result in high rewards, don't they?

Nozomi: Money, yes, but something else that money cannot buy.

Nico: Did your cards tell you this?

Nozomi: They offered an added perspective and helped me draw a conclusion I was already considering.

Nozomi: But you may put it in your own words.

Nico: You two ...

Nico: You know what? Fine.

Nico: My family was the biggest reason, but there was this ... rush that came along with it.

Nico: I had never fought in an arena before. But those crowds, those cheers ...

Nico: It became kind of addictive.

Eli: It must have taken some restraint to never pull that mask off and reveal yourself.

Nico: I fantasized about that a lot.

Nico: But I could never jeopardize µ's like that.

Nico: I eventually realized there were probably people in those stands who we have fought and will fight.

Nico: But I had backed myself into a corner, between how good the adulation felt and the desire to give everyone more of what they wanted.

Nico: So, thanks for giving me an out, I guess.

Nozomi: You're something else, Nicocchi.

Nico: I get that a lot.

Eli: I actually have a proposition for you, Nico.

Eli: You should give those crowds one final fight.

Nico: ... Eh!?

Eli: I trust you to win.

Eli: And I admit I'm curious to see you fight.

Nozomi: Me too, of course.

Nozomi: After all, it was my idea to suggest you give your fans ... and yourself ... some closure.

Nico: Wow ...

Nico: I think I'll take you up on that offer.

Nico: I'll let you know the time and the place.

Eli: I look forward to it.

A

Eli: ...

Nozomi: ...

Nico: So? What did you think?

Eli: You fought ... normally.

Nozomi: I'm not quite sure what I was expecting.

Nico: Well, again, I'm not an idiot.

Nico: My fighting style is one that I'll admit is very unique to the incomparable Nico Yazawa.

Nico: So for my arena persona, I fought more traditionally.

Eli: You were clinical.

Eli: Your days in the militia must have been good for something.

Nozomi: You did look rather strained at times, however.

Nico: Yeah, it doesn't come naturally to me. I have to force it.

Nico: But it's enough to get wins in the arena.

Eli: What were you thinking when you were walking out of the arena for the last time?

Eli: Everyone was standing and applauding and cheering ...

Eli: So many people were shouting for you to take off your mask.

Nico: That thought never crossed my mind.

Nico: Looking back, some of the people I fought ...

Nico: I think they were trying to take off my mask instead of honestly fighting me.

Nozomi: As they say, hindsight is 20/20.

Nozomi: What about your family, though?

Nico: I've sent them enough to where it should no longer be an issue anyway.

Nico: And I have to think about my other family ... µ's.

Nozomi: Ufufu ... is that so?

Nico: Don't look at me like that!

Nico: One thing I realized recently ... the differences between my arena battles and fighting with you all ...

Nico: I shine pretty bright on my own, but with µ's I shine even brighter.

Eli: How poetic.

Eli: I sometimes look back on when you quit from the militia ...

Eli: How we couldn't give you what you wanted. That opportunity to shine.

Eli: I guess this is closure for me, too, in a way.

Nico: Thanks for letting me stand out one last time.

Nico: It'll be good to getting back to fighting the good old-fashioned Nico Yazawa way!

Eli: ... If you say so.

S

Nico: Hey, you two.

Nico: My turn to say I need a word.

Eli: Sure, Nico.

Nozomi: What is it?

Nico: ... Here.

Nico: A gift. For both of you.

Eli: It's your mask! But ...

Nozomi: You cut it in half.

Nico: Yeah. Both of you helped me break the hold it had on me.

Nico: So I figured I'd break it and give it to you.

Eli: But, Nico ... you've had this mask for so long.

Eli: It's the same one you wore when you were antagonizing µ's so long ago.

Nico: So what? That sentimental value didn't go away because I broke it.

Nico: It's still something very special to me.

Nico: It represents a part of my life that's behind me now.

Nico: But it's still a part of me.

Nico: And I guess I want each of you to have a part ... of that part.

Nico: I don't know. Words are hard.

Nozomi: Your actions have spoken more than enough, Nicocchi.

Nozomi: I can feel your spiritual energy still coursing through this broken mask ...

Nico: ...

Nozomi: It feels ... at peace. But no less determined.

Nozomi: Your heart, your soul ... that single-minded determination is what drives you.

Nozomi: I've seen it watching you fight so many different ways.

Nozomi: And I can feel it in your gift to me.

Eli: ... I can't think of anything I could add to that.

Eli: Other than thank you, Nico.

Nico: No problem.

Nozomi: Ah, ah, ah ... is that all?

Nico: ... What do you mean?

Nico: You're giving me that look again, Nozomi.

Nozomi: Oh, this can't be just myself projecting my own feelings, is it?

Nico: Your own ...

Eli: ... Feelings?

Nico: ... Huh. Wow, Nozomi.

Nico: I think you know me better than I know myself.

Nozomi: Ufufu. If only I knew myself that well.

Nico: ... You're getting confusing.

Eli: I've, er, been confused.

Nico: Let me try to translate from Nozomese.

Nico: Ahem.

Nico: Nozomi harbors feelings for both of us ...

Nico: And she read my gift to you both in the same fashion.

Nico: It's not something I'd realized or thought about, but ...

Nico: µ's is my family. And I love them with all of my heart just like I love my family back home.

Nico: But when I look at you two, and think about how well we know each other ...

Nico: How much we've been through ...

Nico: And the future ...

Nico: I feel something else. Something stronger.

Nico: ... Is that about right, No-zo-mi-cchi?

Nozomi: H-Hey!

Nico: Heh. You're cute when you get flustered.

Eli: I have to agree with that.

Nozomi: E-Elicchi!

Eli: I'll admit. I still feel a bit like my head's spinning.

Eli: But it's a good, warm feeling.

Eli: We're quite the motley crew, aren't we?

Nico: I don't think I'd have it any other way.

Nozomi: ...

Nico: Oh, come on, Nozomicchi! Cat got your tongue?

Nozomi: No ... I'm just thinking ...

Nozomi: ... How wonderful it is for Fortune to have smiled upon us all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Happy birthday, Nozomi! (6/9)  
> \- The Arena is, of course, a mechanic in most Fire Emblem games. You can make some big money and earn some extra experience (which is particularly invaluable in games without a world map to navigate) but if your unit loses all their HP in the arena, they're done permanently. For non-plot important characters, this often means death. So yeah. High stakes.  
> \- The parallels to The Nico Episode from season 2 of the anime are absolutely intentonal.


	45. Nico/Rin/Hanayo - More Than Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin (Armor Knight) and Hanayo (Cleric) have well-documented loves for ramen and rice, respectively. Nico (Myrmidon) realizes this and wants to share some of her own cooking skills.

C

Nico: Hey, you two. Mind if I eat lunch with you?

Rin: Nya! Of course you can eat with Rin and Hanayo!

Hanayo: Hehehe ... don't expect us to share our food, though.

Nico: I was going to ask ...

Nico: Er, not about sharing the food, but the food itself.

Nico: What you have there is a bit extra from what we're rationed, isn't it?

Hanayo: Oh, it certainly is. But we're not cheating or anything.

Hanayo: Rin and I like to save up our resources so we can always enjoy our favorite foods.

Rin: If I went a week without good ramen, I'd be miserable!

Hanayo: For me, it's rice ...

Hanayo: A perfectly cooked bowl of immaculate white rice ...

Hanayo: It can fuel me for days.

Hanayo: So it's worth cutting back on other things for this every now and then.

Nico: I see. I'd never thought of that.

Nico: Truth is, I'd always see you two eating together with these big meals.

Nico: I guess now I know, huh?

Hanayo: Mhm!

Hanayo: ...

Rin: ...

Nico: ...

Nico: And, uh, I did want to spend some time with you.

Nico: I just want to make sure I don't give the wrong impression to anyone.

Nico: As great as I am, I don't want everyone else to feel like they're below me. You know?

Hanayo: How ... considerate?

Hanayo: In any case, have a seat.

Hanayo: If you'd like to try our cooking, well ... I'm sure we wouldn't mind sparing a bite, right?

Rin: Hmm ... just one bite, though!

Rin: And it has to be tiny!

Nico: I get it, I get it ...

Nico: ...

Nico: Hanayo, this rice is fantastic!

Nico: And Rin, this ramen ... just as good!

Nico: You two cooked this yourselves? With your own saved resources?

Rin & Hanayo: Yeah!

Nico: Impressive.

Nico: Do you mind if I stop by during lunch again soon?

Hanayo: You're welcome with us any time!

Nico: Cool. See you around.

B

Nico: Guess who's back?

Rin: I guess Nico!

Nico: Well, you weren't supposed to actually guess ... never mind.

Nico: I figured to repay you for sharing your food last time ...

Nico: I'd bring some dishes of my own!

Hanayo: Nico ... this looks delicious!

Nico: I try, I try ...

Nico: I saved up some resources of my own and made a little something for each of you.

Nico: For Rin, my Ramenico Nico Nii ♪ !

Nico: And Hanayo, my Nico Nico Niigohan ♪ !

Hanayo: Those are, er, quite the names.

Rin: Let's home it tastes better than it sounds!

Nico: Ouch.

Hanayo: ...

Rin: ...

Nico: So?

Hanayo: I don't want to put this down ...

Rin: Rin's already finished!

Nico: H-how did you ...

Rin: Nyahaha!

Nico: Well ... I take it you liked it, then?

Hanayo: Absolutely! I never would have guessed you can cook, Nico?

Nico: What makes you say that!?

Hanayo: Eek!

Hanayo: Well ... you always seem so focused on your fighting.

Hanayo: It doesn't seem like you give much thought to anything else.

Hanayo: N-not that that's a bad thing!

Nico: Hmm ...

Rin: I agree with Kayo-chin.

Rin: You're really, really, really good at fighting, Nico!

Rin: The things you do with a blade in your hands are just incredible sometimes.

Rin: But now I know you're pretty mean in the kitchen, too!

Nico: Hmm.

Hanayo: Something the matter, Nico?

Nico: Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about stuff.

Nico: Well, I didn't think to bring lunch for myself, so I had better go figure that out.

Nico: See you next time.

*Nico leaves*

Hanayo: She sure seemed lost in thought, didn't she?

Rin: Yeah! I hope she's okay ...

A

Hanayo: Hello? Anyone home?

Nico: Huh? Yeah, I'm here.

Rin: Nya! We figured we'd come have lunch with you today!

Nico: Oh! Uh, come on in.

Hanayo: I hope we're not intruding.

Nico: Of course not. I was just writing a letter home, actually.

Hanayo: Ah! Well, we can leave and let you finish ...

Nico: No, stay. I insist. You can even say hello if you want.

Nico: To tell the truth ... I was just mentioning you both.

Rin: Eh!?

Nico: I'm writing home to my mother and three little siblings.

Nico: Mom travels around a lot because of her job, so growing up I played babysitter a lot.

Nico: That was how I learned to cook.

Nico: ... Do either of you have siblings?

Hanayo: Mm-mm.

Rin: Nope!

Nico: I see. Well, it's difficult to describe to only children.

Nico: But I was just telling everyone I cooked for you two ...

Nico: The first time I've ever cooked for someone other than my family.

Hanayo: Well ... I wouldn't say that.

Nico: Hm?

Hanayo: Rin and I definitely consider each other family ...

Hanayo: And I think that feeling applies to all of µ's.

Hanayo: We have to watch each others' backs, protect each other, and live our lives together.

Hanayo: Even if it's only temporary, these bonds will last forever.

Rin: What Kayo-chin said!

Rin: Be sure to tell your whole family we all said hello! From your family out in the field, nya!

Nico: I'll be sure to include the "nya," too.

Nico: ... And thanks. I was a little taken aback at how you two thought of me the other day.

Nico: But I thought and realized that I always show everyone a very specific side of myself.

Nico: I'm going to try to change all that. I might even start cooking for the rest of µ's!

Hanayo: That sounds wonderful! Rin and I would love to help.

Nico: It's a plan, then.

Hanayo: ... Just as long as you don't wave those knives around like you do your swords.

Nico: (Drat! I'll have to break that habit.)

S

Nico: Ah ... another weekly dinner, another rousing success.

Hanayo: Yeah! I'm exhausted ... but seeing everyone's smiling faces always makes it worth it.

Rin: Rin's pooped, too ... but Kayo-chin's right.

Hanayo: It's really important to have breaks like that.

Hanayo: We live in a harsh world and it's tough to survive ...

Hanayo: But we need to indulge ourselves whenever we can.

Nico: Yeah.

Nico: And even day to day ...

Nico: It's not easy, but µ's feels more like a family each passing day.

Nico: It makes things a bit easier.

Rin: Yep!

Rin: And we've been spending so much time together recently ...

Rin: Whatever's more than family, that's what we are!

Hanayo: More than ... family?

Rin: Yeah! Something's gotta be closer, right?

Nico: Closer than family?

Nico: The only thing I can think of is, like, lovers ...

Rin: That!

Nico & Hanayo: Lovers!?

Rin: Nya? Is something the matter?

Nico: Rin, I can't even tell ...

Nico: Was that a confession of love? To both of us?

Rin: I ... think so? It just came out! I didn't even think about it.

Hanayo: Hehe ... hahahahaha!

Nico: What's so funny, Hanayo?

Hanayo: Oh ... I've just known Rin as long as I can remember.

Hanayo: This doesn't surprise me at all. And she's definitely being honest.

Rin: Uh-huh!

Hanayo: And if I'm being honest with myself ... I feel the same way.

Hanayo: Probably for longer than I can even realize when it comes to Rin.

Hanayo: But my heart feels big enough for you too, Nico.

Hanayo: Hehe ... and I'm sure that's a lot of room.

Nico: Jeez, you two ...

Nico: I should have seen that cooking for each other would eventually get us to this point.

Nico: But I feel it too! And I'm ready to shoot a Nico Nico Nii into each of your hearts.

Nico: Get ready! ♪

Hanayo: (Rin, what are we getting into?)

Rin: (I don't know! It's exciting, isn't it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Since the Nicorinpana single did deal with eating food, I felt obligated to involve food in their support.


	46. Eli/Umi/Maki - Soldier Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki (Mercenary) and Eli (Paladin) have taken to running simulations of battles to ensure Maki's tactical prowess is honed razor-sharp. Umi (Archer) decides to join this activity, and things get a little too real.

C

Umi: Eli? Maki? Are you in here?

Eli: ...

Maki: ...

Umi: Um ... are you two busy?

Eli: Oh! Sorry, I was a bit absorbed in our exercise.

Eli: What do you need, Umi?

Umi: Ah, I don't need anything ...

Umi: I just wanted to come remind you it's dinner time.

Umi: Everyone was looking for both of you.

Maki: Is it so late already?

Eli: I didn't even notice the sun setting.

Eli: We get so absorbed in our games, don't we, Maki?

Maki: ... Sure.

Umi: If you don't mind my asking ...

Umi: What are you doing?

Eli: Ah! This probably looks strange to someone who doesn't know what's going on.

Eli: Maki, would you care to explain? This was your idea after all.

Maki: ... We're running a simulation. Simple.

Umi: A ... simulation?

Maki: Using different battle scenarios, we stage campaigns.

Maki: I use models for our troops, and Eli pretends to act for the enemy.

Umi: How interesting ... I suppose tactics need practicing, too!

Maki: Correct.

Umi: It sounds a bit like chess ...

Eli: Funny you say that. We actually started these after a few friendly games of chess.

Eli: Although this is a bit more complex.

Eli: ... And a bit more absorbing, it seems.

Eli: You're free to join us the next time, Umi.

Umi: That sounds nice. But ...

Umi: You two should really come eat.

Eli: Probably a good idea. Don't you agree, Maki?

Maki: ... Just as long as we finish this simulation afterwards.

B

Umi: So you have a map ...

Umi: And pieces that represent soldiers for each army ...

Umi: And Eli has to try to defeat her own army.

Umi: I imagine that must be a strange feeling.

Eli: I admit it was hard to embrace the role at first.

Eli: But if I'm not competing at my best, it does our tactician a disservice.

Maki: ...

Maki: Umi. Would you like to participate?

Umi: Eh!? H-how would I do that?

Maki: Simple. You would represent a third entity.

Maki: Another army affiliated with the enemy, with us, or totally independent.

Maki: It's not unrealistic to have a third group caught in the crossfire.

Umi: I suppose you're right ...

Umi: Eli, what do you think?

Eli: The more variation, the better.

Eli: Just make sure you don't hold back. Maki never does.

Maki: What's that supposed to mean!?

Eli: Heh ... not a thing.

Eli: Umi, who would you like to represent?

Umi: I think an independent group of bandits is a good starting point.

Umi: They'd see two distracted armies and try to catch us both off guard.

Eli: Good thinking!

Eli: Shall we begin, then?

*scene transition*

Eli: ...

Umi: ...

Maki: ...

Maki: There. The last of your stragglers has been wiped out, Umi.

Umi: That was quite the ingenious plan, Maki.

Umi: You held your soldiers back and let Eli and I weaken each other ...

Umi: And then whatever soldiers we had left were too weak to stand much of a chance.

Maki: It's one of the oldest tricks in the book. Nothing to write home about.

Eli: For a first time, that was pretty good, though.

Eli: We wouldn't be opposed to having you join us again.

Maki: ... Agreed.

Maki: I look forward to our next simulation.

A

Umi: I'm ... I'm so sorry.

Umi: I, ah, don't know what came over me ...

Eli: ...

Maki: ...

Eli: Umi, I never would have thought you'd be so competitive ...

Eli: And explosive ...

Umi: I apologize! From the bottom of my heart! I won't let it happen again!

Maki: That was quite the look you had in your eyes, Umi.

Umi: I-it was nothing ... I just got a bit overexcited ...

Eli: Well, you did pull off a pretty daring maneuver.

Eli: It was cold-blooded, too. You lost a lot of soldiers.

Maki: ... But you dealt a devastating blow to µ's.

Maki: If I hadn't realized what was going on, the results might have been even worse.

Umi: ...

Eli: Umi, don't look like that. It doesn't suit you.

Maki: Yes. Now I can be prepared if an enemy force makes that kind of maneuver.

Maki: I never would have considered it ... but now I know it's possible.

Umi: ... Thank you. I'm glad to have been a help.

Umi: I won't let myself get so carried away again ...

Eli: I know I'm not one to talk, but ...

Eli: It's okay to be more in touch with your emotions.

Eli: That way they won't well up all at once and burst out of you.

Eli: Maki's probably not one to talk, either.

Maki: H-hey!

Eli: Hehehe ... come to think of it, we may be the three members of µ's who are the worst at expressing ourselves.

Maki: Don't drag me into this!

Umi: Haha ... I think Eli's right, though.

Umi: I only want to speak for myself, but ...

Umi: I try to feel nothing so hard a lot of the time I end up doing the opposite, probably.

Eli: For me, I always just push my own feelings aside in favor of those of others.

Maki: ...

Maki: When did it become confession night in here?

Maki: Hmph. Well ...

Maki: I probably come off as intimidating and closed-off to other people.

Maki: Maybe it's part intentional. But I've just never been good at communicating.

Maki: D-don't tell anyone I said that, by the way.

Eli: No worries.

Eli: I'm glad we were able to get some heavy things off of our chests.

Umi: Yes ... I feel more at ease now.

Umi: ... Hopefully I'll never lose myself like that again.

Maki: It was certainly interesting to see.

Maki: Now, I know it's late, but I have a bit of cleanup work to do with your remaining soldiers, Umi.

Umi: Ah ... of course.

S

Eli: Ah, Umi. Ready for another simulation so soon?

Umi: No, actually ... I just came to chat.

Umi: I figured I would find you two here together.

Maki: ...

Umi: I've been a bit curious about something for a while now.

Umi: Pardon me if I'm too forward in asking, but ...

Umi: What do you two plan to do after the war?

Maki: You mean, after we've won, right?

Umi: Of course. What possible other outcome is there?

Maki: Heh.

Maki: Well, you know that book I showed you, Umi?

Maki: I may do something similar. Recording our experiences.

Umi: I see. Eli?

Eli: ... Well, the militia still needs strong leadership, even during peacetime.

Eli: I'll more than likely return to that role. But we'll see.

Eli: How about you, Umi?

Umi: ... I probably won't do anything special.

Umi: I'll return home. Help my family with the inn.

Eli: Like none of it ever happened, right?

Umi: ... I suppose.

Eli: So why were you so suddenly curious about our future plans, Umi?

Umi: Ah! Er ... well, I was thinking about being more in touch with my emotions.

Umi: And ... and ... well, first off, it's more difficult than it sounds.

Umi: I'm not the type to wear my heart on my sleeve.

Maki: ... Is it that you want to spend your future with us, Umi?

Umi: ... !

Eli: ... !

Maki: ... What?

Maki: M-maybe I'm trying to get better at expressing myself, too!

Maki: Don't look at me like that!

Eli: ... Hahahaha! I'm sorry, but it's like we're all toddlers learning how to walk at the same time.

Eli: It's a bit amusing. But I'm right there with you, unfortunately.

Eli: I have so many different emotions flying around within me and no words to describe them.

Maki: ... Well, at least we're learning together.

Umi: Yeah. And whatever the future holds, I'm at peace knowing you two want to spend it with me.

Eli: Likewise.

Eli: Our fascinating journey together won't end when we win the war.

Eli: It'll only just be getting started ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The title (and theme, I suppose) of this chapter is a reference to the song of the same title performed by the same trio. These three, the members representing the "COOL" attribute in the Love Live! School Idol Festival mobile game, are not a mini-unit, per se. However, they did get together to record Soldier Game, with three other pairs (Nozomi/Nico, Honoka/Rin, Kotori/Hanayo) recording songs to act as lead singles, with solos as the B-sides. It was, interestingly, the only instance where a trio recorded a song together outside of the three mini-units, BiBi, Printemps, and lily white.


	47. Nozomi/Umi/Rin - Night After Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi (Archer) and Rin (Armor Knight) are selected for one of the overnight watches. Nozomi (Dark Mage) shows up, bringing a little bit more than just company.

C

Umi: G-good evening, Rin.

Umi: Are you ready for our night watch?

Rin: As ready as I'll ever be ...

Rin: I won't lie to you, though ... Rin's a bit nervous!

Umi: I-is that so? Well, strangely, that puts me a bit at ease ...

Umi: I'm more nervous than I thought I would be.

Rin: There have been rumors going around about a g-g-ghost, you know ...

Umi: A ghost!? Preposterous!

???: Oooooooooo ...

Umi: R-Rin, please, take this seriously ...

Rin: That wasn't me, Umi!

Umi: Then who ... was it?

???: Oooooooooo ...

Rin: It's the ghost, Umi! The ghost!

Rin: Where is it? Can it see us?

Umi: Well, it can certainly hear us!

Umi: S-stay calm, Rin! I'm sure there's an explanation for this!

*Nozomi appears*

Nozomi: In time, anything can be explained, you know ...

Umi & Rin: N-Nozomi!?

Umi: Goodness, Nozomi ... I believe you shaved a few years off of my life.

Rin: ... Just to be sure, you're not a ghost, right?

Nozomi: Ufufu ... of course not.

Nozomi: Although perhaps I will be one day.

Nozomi: Hopefully that day is some time away.

Umi: Er ... I agree.

Umi: Though, Nozomi ... if you don't mind my asking ...

Nozomi: I thought the two of you would appreciate some more company.

Nozomi: And that perchance my mischievous little prank would ease your nerves.

Rin: Nozomi, you scared us half to death!

Nozomi: That may be, but now that you've reached that point of terror ...

Nozomi: Don't your worries pale a bit in comparison?

Umi: ... Honestly, I think they do.

Umi: When it was just Rin and I, it felt like our anxieties were feeding off of each other.

Umi: And even though you gave us quite the scare, it does help to look back and think about how silly our worries were.

Rin: Hmm ... Umi's right!

Rin: Plus, if trouble did show up, it would definitely regret meeting the three of us!

Nozomi: We are indeed a force to be reckoned with.

Umi: Hehe ... that's true.

Umi: Although, Nozomi ... don't you want to rest?

Nozomi: Rest?

Nozomi: Why would I need to rest when I've already been laid to rest so many years ago ...

Umi: H-hey!

Rin: Nozomi, cut it out!

B

Rin: Umi!

Umi: Good evening, Rin.

Umi: I was just thinking about how it's been a while since we drew the short straws for night watch.

Umi: It's something we'd dread, usually, but that night was fun in the end, wasn't it?

Rin: Yeah! Rin was just about to suggest something about that, actually ...

Rin: Why not volunteer?

Umi: ... Ah!

Umi: Of course ... it hadn't even crossed my mind.

Umi: We'd have to get in touch with Nozomi, of course.

Umi: It wouldn't feel right without her.

*Nozomi appears*

Nozomi: Consider it done.

Umi: Eek!

Rin: Eep!

Nozomi: Keep your guard up, you two.

Nozomi: One day it might not be your friend Nozomi lurking in the shadows ...

Umi: That's ... rather morbid.

Umi: But it's true, I suppose.

Rin: Jeez, Nozomi, sometimes you do move around like a ghost!

Nozomi: What can I say? It's a skill.

Nozomi: That said, I would love to accompany you two on another night watch sometime.

Nozomi: That night, I could feel your spiritual power ... both of you.

Nozomi: I was drawn to you. Why that was, I have yet to figure out.

Nozomi: I'm sure that journey of discovery will be one best undertaken together.

Rin: Yeah!

Rin: Nozomi, Umi, and Rin taking on the night!

Rin: Anyone sneaking up on our camp doesn't stand a chance! Nya!

Umi: Hehe ... one look at us and they'll turn right around, I'm sure.

Umi: Well, let's go let everyone know.

Umi: Maybe we could even make this a regular thing?

Umi: The same time every week?

Rin: Sounds good!

Nozomi: A routine ... I'd like that.

Nozomi: See you all tonight.

A

Rin: So, dark magic isn't really dark at all ... ?

Nozomi: Correct.

Nozomi: The simplest way to describe it is knowledge and emotion made manifest.

Umi: It's fascinating to learn about, honestly.

Nozomi: Oh, it's nothing special.

Nozomi: When it's been a part of your life for as long as it's been in mine ...

Nozomi: The abnormal becomes normal.

Umi: Is that why you're always so aloof all the time?

Nozomi: Ufufu ... I have to keep some secrets, don't I?

Rin: Nuh-uh!

Nozomi: ... ?

Rin: Nozomi, you've been hanging out with us on these night watches for a while now ...

Rin: You've been a part of µ's for even longer ...

Rin: But Rin still can't figure you out!

Nozomi: Do you need to figure me out?

Rin: I want to!

Rin: I want to understand you, Nozomi. I want to see what you see.

Umi: ... I'm with Rin here, Nozomi.

Umi: We spend so much of our time together taking about us ... rarely about you.

Nozomi: As I said ... it's nothing special.

Nozomi: I'm just a young woman who cares very deeply about the place she learned to call home.

Nozomi: And even deeper about the friends she learned to call her family.

Umi: N-Nozomi ...

Nozomi: See what you've done? I shed a tear.

Nozomi: I'll never forgive either of you for this, you know.

Rin: Aw, Nozomi, with that smile on your face, I don't believe you for a second!

Nozomi: ... I suppose my poker face leaves something to be desired once I start getting emotional.

Rin: I like it! I want to see you smile, Nozomi!

Nozomi: H-hey now ... don't get so close, Rin.

Rin: Nyahaha ... Nozomi, I didn't know you could be this cute!

Nozomi: S-stop it ... !

Umi: (I'm not sure whether to intervene ... )

Umi: (But I won't lie. I've never seen Nozomi like this.)

Umi: ( ... It's nice.)

S

Umi: It's an especially bright night tonight, isn't it?

Nozomi: It's a full moon.

Nozomi: And there isn't a cloud in the sky.

Rin: Nya! You're about to see my true form!

Umi: ...

Nozomi: ...

Rin: Just kidding! I had you going for a second there, didn't I?

Umi: You sure did, Rin.

Rin: Ah ... you know, I'm ready for the war to be over, but ...

Rin: I'm going to miss this!

Nozomi: Who says it has to end when the war ends?

Rin: Huh?

Nozomi: When we return home, we'll be close by.

Nozomi: We can always meet up for another late night together.

Rin: Oh! That sounds great!

Umi: Rin, it's quite a treat to see how fast you can get excited.

Umi: ... It's infectious.

Umi: It'd be quite wonderful to have one of these nights with no pressing need the next day.

Umi: I'm certainly in favor of it.

Nozomi: Then it's settled. I look forward to it.

Nozomi: ...

Nozomi: Perhaps ... in the future ...

Nozomi: Mm. Never mind.

Rin: Nozomi, what is it?

Rin: You know you can tell us.

Rin: I've already seen you blush, you know ...

Rin: In fact, you're doing it right now!

Nozomi: H-how can you tell!? It's so dark!

Rin: Nyaha! I couldn't tell, but you just blew your own cover!

Nozomi: ... How clever.

Umi: She's full of surprises, isn't she?

Nozomi: Very true.

Nozomi: Well ... you two have seen a part of me I don't let many people see.

Nozomi: It's only fair you see this part of me, too.

Nozomi: In the future ... I'd like every night to be like this.

Umi: ... Every night?

Rin: That's a lot!

Nozomi: I know it's a lot to take in ...

Nozomi: I don't need an answer now, or ever. These moments right now are more than enough.

Umi & Rin: (Did she just do what I think she just did?)

Nozomi: Please ... don't make me spell it out,

Umi & Rin: (She did!)

Umi: Well, Nozomi ...

Rin: You'll have to be a bit more specific ...

Nozomi: U-Umi!? Rin!?

Nozomi: Don't tease me like that!

Umi: You can say it. I'm sure it weighs heavily on your chest.

Umi: But know that we will say it back to you. Won't we, Rin?

Rin: Of course! But Nozomi has to say it first!

Nozomi: ... How unfair.

Nozomi: I can't complain, though. Not when I love you both so dearly.

Umi: We love you too, Nozomi. Here's to many more nights just like tonight!

Rin: Yeah!

 


	48. Honoka/Kotori/Umi - Feet Don't Touch The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka (Mage), Kotori (Pegasus Knight), and Umi (Archer) have been friends as long as any of them can remember. Is there any way they can grow closer? Is there anything that could possibly tear them apart?

C

Honoka: Kotori! Umi!

Honoka: Good moooorning!

Umi: Honoka! You're awfully chipper this morning.

Kotori: Normally we'd have to peel you out of bed, hehe.

Honoka: Yeah, yeah ... I think I'm finally getting the hang of things!

Honoka: It turns out, if you go to bed early ... you don't need to sleep in!

Umi: Er, that's a ... fascinating discovery, Honoka.

Honoka: Hehehe!

Honoka: ...

Honoka: You know, it's hard, risking our lives day in and day out.

Honoka: I'm glad I don't have to do it without you two.

Umi: Honoka ... think nothing of it.

Umi: It's the least we could do, even if it took some convincing. Right, Kotori?

Kotori: Yeah.

Kotori: We'll always follow wherever you lead, Honoka!

Kotori: And for such a noble cause like this ... there's no question.

Honoka: Aw, you two. Thank you both so much!

Honoka: I was actually lost in thought last night ... about our childhoods together.

Umi: Oh, Honoka, that's ancient history ...

Honoka: It doesn't feel that long ago.

Honoka: Remember the tree incident?

Kotori: How could I forget?

Kotori: I'm surprised I don't have a fear of heights ...

Honoka: You two were scared stiff.

Honoka: But you still followed me up there.

Umi: It was an absolutely harrowing experience, and the fall was even nastier.

Umi: ... But the beautiful view was worth it. It was sunset.

Kotori: I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat.

Honoka: Me too ...

Honoka: So, when you say something about following me wherever I lead ...

Honoka: It's easy to believe you. That's just one of the many reasons I'm glad you're here with me.

Honoka: Best friends forever?

Umi & Kotori: Best friends forever!

B

Kotori: Hey, Honoka?

Honoka: Mmph?

Umi: Honoka ... chew your food.

Umi: Goodness, I feel like a babysitter.

Honoka: *gulp*

Honoka: Goo goo ... wah!

Umi: Honoka ... please.

Honoka: Hehehe ... anyway, what is it, Kotori?

Kotori: You know how you were thinking about our childhoods the other day?

Kotori: I had a moment earlier where I was lost in thought, reminiscing ...

Honoka: Oh! What part?

Kotori: Do you remember the big puddle?

Umi: Oh my ...

Umi: I had forgotten about that incident.

Honoka: "Incident?" That sounds so serious!

Umi: Well, to be fair, Honoka, you took it very seriously at the time.

Kotori: Umi's right. You were dead set on jumping over that puddle.

Honoka: You know how I get when I set my mind to something!

Umi: You keep trying and trying.

Kotori: I've long since lost count of how many times you tried leaping over it ...

Honoka: That's not important!

Honoka: What's important is that I did it eventually.

Kotori: That's what I got stuck on, actually ...

Kotori: That part's clear in my memory.

Kotori: You hung in the air so long ... it was like you had taken flight.

Honoka: Eh!? You never told me that!

Umi: No, but ... that's a perfect way of putting it.

Umi: I remember wondering if your feet were ever going to touch the ground again.

Honoka: Was it really that special ... ?

Umi: Don't you think so? You were the one doing it, after all.

Honoka: Well ...

Kotori: I just have one question, Honoka ...

Kotori: Were you trying to prove you could do it to us ...

Kotori: Or to yourself?

Honoka: ... !

Kotori: It can be something to think about ... you don't need to answer right away.

Umi: That's a deep question, Kotori.

Kotori: I think whatever the answer ends up being will be even deeper ... right, Honoka?

Honoka: ...

Honoka: Huh? Oh! Yeah. Definitely.

Honoka: I just, uh, need some time ...

[Much like the [Honoka/Umi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3626235/chapters/9608274) and [Honoka/Kotori](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3626235/chapters/10934852) supports, the 2nd-year trio support has deep roots in the story and the A support will not unlock until a certain point in the game is reached. Read the bonus scenes included in those two supports for the necessary context.]

A

Umi: Honoka? Are you in?

Honoka: Mmph.

Umi: Honoka, get your head out of that pillow ... you need to breathe.

Umi: Kotori and I wanted to stop by and make sure you were feeling okay.

Umi: I know things have been ... strange.

Kotori: The hard part's behind us now, Honoka.

Kotori: We have nowhere to go but up!

Honoka: ...

Honoka: Are you sure I won't just mess everything up again!

Umi: Honoka!

Umi: ... I don't want to have to slap you again. Especially not in front of Kotori.

Kotori: I'll turn away if I have to ...

Honoka: ...

Umi: ... You know. You got a chance to reminisce about our past, and so did Kotori.

Umi: I haven't taken mine yet.

Honoka: ... What is it that you remember, Umi?

Umi: I remember the day we became friends.

Umi: I was a shy, sheltered child ... it was a while before my family even let me play outside with other kids.

Kotori: I was so shocked the first day I saw you!

Kotori: I thought you had just moved here.

Honoka: ... Yeah, I think we were all just about four years old.

Honoka: Pfft ... you weren't really good at making friends, Umi.

Umi: I had never talked to anyone my age before!

Umi: But that's besides the point. You were the one who took control, Honoka.

Umi: I felt so ... alien. I was unable to relate to anyone else.

Umi: But you walked up to me like it was nothing and suddenly I was playing hide-and-seek.

Honoka: I didn't want to be "it" anymore ...

Umi: Whatever your reason ... I felt included for the first time.

Umi: I had no shortage of love and support from my family ... perhaps too much.

Umi: But you gave me something they couldn't.

Honoka: Umi ...

Kotori: And ever since then we've been inseparable!

Kotori: Say, Honoka ... did you ever give any thought to that question I asked?

Honoka: Question? Oh!

Honoka: I ... did, actually.

Honoka: I gave it a lot of thought during those dark days I thought µ's was over.

Umi: And?

Honoka: I think I was trying to prove it ... to the world.

Kotori: The ... world?

Honoka: I knew I could do it ... I know I can do anything that I set my mind to.

Honoka: Heh ... even to a fault.

Honoka: I know the two of you have faith in me ... maybe even more faith than I deserve.

Honoka: But after failing so many times ... I feel like that was the world, the whole universe, telling me to stop.

Honoka: I refused.

Kotori: Were you really thinking that deeply as a kid?

Honoka: No. I don't think I was doing this intentionally.

Honoka: I just felt like something was working against me, and I wanted to beat it.

Honoka: So I did!

Umi: You make it sound so simple ...

Kotori: That's why we follow you.

Kotori: Honoka, I believe you really did take flight that day.

Kotori: And even through everything ... I don't believe you've touched the ground yet.

Honoka: *sniff* K-Kotori ... Umi ...

Honoka: Waaaaaaaaaah!

Umi: H-hey!

Kotori: There, there, Honoka ... we'll never be torn apart ever again.

Honoka: *sniff* B-best friends forever?

Umi & Kotori: Best friends forever.

S

Honoka: You know what?

Umi: What is it, Honoka?

Honoka: I feel like we've run out of memories to reminisce about!

Kotori: That does seem to be all we've been talking about lately ...

Umi: ... Yes, as much as I try to rack my brain, I'm not sure I can find something we haven't brought up yet.

Honoka: Aw, man! It was so much fun ...

Kotori: I think I have a solution!

Honoka: Eh?

Kotori: Let's make a bunch of new memories together!

Umi: What a romantic way to put it.

Honoka: I like it, though!

Honoka: We already have so many memories together as µ's ...

Honoka: It'll be so much fun looking back on these with everyone else in the future!

Kotori: You're not wrong, Honoka ...

Kotori: But I was being a teensy bit more specific!

Umi: Specific?

Umi: Kotori, I'm afraid you've lost even me.

Kotori: The three of us making memories ... just for us.

Honoka: Just for ...

Umi: ... Us?

Kotori: Honoka, can I see your hand?

Honoka: Uh, sure!

Kotori: Umi, yours too.

Umi: Of course ... Kotori, what do you have in mind?

Kotori: Honoka, I want to take flight with you!

Kotori: I want to jump with you and have my feet never touch the ground again ...

Kotori: And I want Umi to jump with us!

Honoka: Kotori! What do you mean?

Kotori: You know I love you both, right?

Honoka: ... Yeah! I love you too!

Umi: It goes without saying.

Kotori: And we're best friends forever, right?

Honoka: Yep!

Umi: Always.

Kotori: Is that all you feel, though?

Kotori: I had deep feelings hiding out in the back of my mind ...

Kotori: I was so used to them I didn't even realize what they meant.

Honoka & Umi: ... !

Kotori: ... Hehe. I can see it in your eyes now. Both of you.

Kotori: You understand ... this is so much more than what words can say.

Honoka: Yeah! I get you totally! Umi, give me your hand too!

Umi: Eh!? Okay ...

Umi: I believe I understand too ... my heart feels like it's going to float out of my body.

Kotori: Then we had better jump!

Kotori: Honoka ... after you!

Honoka: You got it!

Umi: ... One!

Kotori: Two!

Honoka: Three!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- All three of the reminiscing scenes are inspired by scenes from the anime and movie. These three have a very special relationship, and I hope I did it justice.


	49. Nozomi/Kotori/Hanayo - Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori (Pegasus Knight) and Hanayo (Cleric) have been trading stories around the campfire during a restless night. Nozomi (Dark Mage) encounters them and starts to tell a tale of her own.

C

Hanayo: The prince survived the night ...

Hanayo: But he would later discover ...

Hanayo: The assassin had been sent by the king!

Kotori: His own father ...

Hanayo: It's quite the story, isn't it?

Kotori: I'm not sure why we thought these would help us get to sleep easier.

Kotori: Hehehe.

*Nozomi appears*

Nozomi: Burning the midnight oil, are we?

Hanayo: Good evening, Nozomi.

Kotori: I couldn't sleep so I came out to get some fresh air and found Hanayo.

Kotori: She couldn't sleep either! So we've been exchanging stories to try to tire ourselves out.

Hanayo: I think it's having the opposite effect, though ...

Nozomi: I see ... the investment wires you up, does it not?

Hanayo: Exactly!

Hanayo: Do you like telling stories, Nozomi?

Nozomi: Hmm ... I believe I do.

Nozomi: In my travels I've accumulated a sizable amount of stories of all kinds.

Nozomi: Love stories, horror stories, happy stories, sad stories ...

Kotori: Goodness!

Nozomi: Some of these stories haven't even been written down.

Nozomi: They exist in thought and spoken word alone ...

Nozomi: If they are ever forgotten, you could say they cease to be.

Nozomi: Isn't that fascinating?

Hanayo: Quite ... but sharing them helps stave off that extinction.

Nozomi: Of course.

Hanayo: Would you mind sharing some of those stories with us, Nozomi?

Nozomi: Not at all.

Kotori: That sounds wonderful!

Kotori: I'd want you to start tonight, but ...

Hanayo: It's probably time we all tried to get some rest.

Nozomi: A wise choice.

Nozomi: I'm sure I'll find the pair of you out here again one night.

Nozomi: Until then.

Kotori: Good night, Nozomi! Hanayo!

Hanayo: Sleep well, you two!

Nozomi: Likewise.

B

Nozomi: What will it be tonight?

Hanayo: I'd love to hear one of those stories you mentioned that wasn't written down anywhere.

Kotori: Yes! We can help you keep them alive.

Nozomi: How romantic ... very well.

Nozomi: This story may sound quite familiar at first.

Nozomi: You two have heard the tale of a generation jumping back in time to halt the rise of the fell dragon, I take it.

Hanayo: Oh! It's one of my favorites.

Kotori: I actually haven't heard of it before ... or if I have, it's been quite a while.

Nozomi: That's quite alright. Some context is necessary.

Nozomi: Legends say that long ago, an army fought a war against the fell dragon that lasted across two generations.

Nozomi: The first generation died to protect the second.

Kotori: How sad ...

Hanayo: It gets better, Kotori. Don't worry.

Nozomi: That it does.

Nozomi: That second generation was formidable, but the odds were simply too long.

Nozomi: They took advantage of a chance they couldn't pass up.

Nozomi: They bent the rules of time itself to rejoin their parents on the battlefield.

Kotori: ... How was that possible?

Hanayo: No one knows for sure.

Hanayo: It seems that the divine dragon may have had one final trick up her sleeve.

Nozomi: Indeed.

Nozomi: The army, strengthened by the full force of two generations, struck the dragon down.

Nozomi: That story is written down for all to see.

Kotori: What about the story that hasn't been written down?

Nozomi: That story is also about the second generation.

Nozomi: It has one significant change, however.

Nozomi: This generation is not afforded the opportunity to travel back and change their fate.

Nozomi: They are cursed to fight a losing battle against impossible odds.

Hanayo: That's so sad ... is this another version of the same story?

Nozomi: ... You could say that.

Kotori: Does it have a happy ending?

Nozomi: You could say that as well.

Nozomi: But for every happy ending there is tragedy in the same story.

Nozomi: For true joy is not known until true suffering has been felt.

Hanayo: ...

Kotori: ...

Nozomi: Don't look so dire, you two. They're only stories, after all.

Hanayo: I know, but ... I just get so involved.

Kotori: Me too ...

Kotori: And to tell the truth I'm actually feeling a little sleepy after all.

Hanayo: Ah ... I'm glad I'm not the only one.

Nozomi: That makes three of us, then.

Nozomi: I can continue this story next time.

Nozomi: You two make for a wonderful audience.

Kotori: Hehehe ... thank you, Nozomi. Rest well. You too, Hanayo!

A

Nozomi: Shall I pick up right where I left off?

Kotori: Please do!

Hanayo: Yeah! I'm excited to hear this new version of the story.

Nozomi: It's all the same story, depending on how you look at it ...

Nozomi: Do you recall that army with two generations united?

Kotori: Yeah ... the children went back to join their parents.

Kotori: That's the version of the story everyone knows ... right?

Nozomi: Yes. Whereas for another second generation, no such chance happened.

Nozomi: But that is not to say they were not the beneficiaries of fortune and divine intervention.

Hanayo: What do you mean?

Nozomi: The divine dragon could not directly intervene in that version of the story ... she had died.

Nozomi: But she was able to offer the united army a chance ... the same chance the doomed generation lacked.

Kotori: Nozomi, I'm sorry, but ... this is a bit confusing.

Nozomi: Ufufu ... that may be why it has never been written down.

Nozomi: Imagine it like this ... the heroes from one version of the story are given the chance to alter the other version.

Hanayo: ... I see! Not just traveling across time ... traveling to a different reality entirely!

Nozomi: Exactly. As you could imagine, this took a lot of energy, even for a divine dragon.

Nozomi: She was only able to send so many, and they were only able to help for so long.

Nozomi: Had she not intervened in that other, doomed reality ... it would have ended in misery and tragedy.

Kotori: But she was able to send help ...

Kotori: And maybe even give the children a chance to see their parents one last time ...

Hanayo: ... Even if it's not the version of the parents they knew ... blood is blood.

Nozomi: Record has it one of the children described seeing his mother again as an angel descending from the sky.

Nozomi: He had set upon sacrificing himself to ensure his allies' safety ... but she wouldn't allow it.

Nozomi: In the end, they did turn the tide of battle ... and they slayed the fell dragon as well.

Kotori: That's so sweet ...

Hanayo: I had never heard of that version of the story ...

Hanayo: Although I suppose it really is all part of the same story.

Nozomi: It's a story worth telling.

Nozomi: Even when things are at their darkest ...

Nozomi: Even when it seems like all hope is gone ...

Nozomi: You must keep fighting.

Kotori: You could say the same thing about µ's, you know.

Kotori: Sometimes it seems like we're working against impossible odds ...

Kotori: But we keep fighting too.

Hanayo: We don't know the suffering felt by that brave generation ...

Hanayo: But it hasn't been easy for us, either.

Nozomi: Every story has something special to offer those who hear it.

Nozomi: It warms my heart to see you two so deeply affected by it.

Kotori: Aw, Nozomi ... thank you so very much for sharing it with us.

Nozomi: Oh, not at all ... it was my pleasure.

Nozomi: Thank you for being my audience.

Nozomi: And ... thank you for fighting by my side.

Kotori: Always!

Hanayo: Yeah!

Hanayo: µ's forever ... maybe one day they'll tell stories about us, too!

Nozomi: Ah ... that would be nice, wouldn't it?

S

Hanayo: Say, Kotori ... Nozomi.

Nozomi: Something on your mind, Hanayo?

Hanayo: Yes ... do you recall when I joked about stories being told about us?

Kotori: Yeah. I bet they will!

Hanayo: I think so too ... how do you think they'll talk about us?

Nozomi: Us?

Nozomi: You mean ... the three of us specifically?

Hanayo: Yeah ...

Hanayo: I mean, the story you expounded on has so many notable characters ...

Hanayo: Will we be remembered like that, too?

Nozomi: I believe so.

Nozomi: After all, there were dozens of them. We remember them all.

Nozomi: There are only nine of us.

Kotori: Yeah! And we're each so unique ...

Kotori: I don't think any of us are forgettable?

Hanayo: R-really?

Hanayo: That's good to hear ... I've never stood out in a crowd or anything.

Nozomi: You're no less important ... we each have a very important role to play in our own story.

Hanayo: Yeah ... you're right.

Hanayo: Um ... one other thing I was thinking about ...

Kotori: Yes?

Hanayo: A lot of those same characters are remembered together ...

Hanayo: They lived long, fulfilling lives together after their conflict ended ...

Hanayo: In a few cases, some say, even in groups of three ...

Hanayo: Will we ... be remembered like that too?

Hanayo: Ah ... I'm sorry ... that's such a weird question to ask.

Nozomi: Think nothing of it.

Nozomi: I know what you mean ... the same will likely be true of us.

Nozomi: That is to say ... I would like for it to be true.

Hanayo: ... !

Kotori: Yeah ... Hanayo, I get what you mean.

Nozomi: Nico, Eli, and Maki have been spending a lot of time together, haven't they?

Nozomi: But the same is true of us.

Nozomi: And if your hearts feel what mine does ... I believe we will be remembered together.

Kotori: Not just as µ's ...

Hanayo: But as Hanayo, Kotori, and Nozomi ... that sounds nice.

Nozomi: It feels even better, doesn't it?

Nozomi: Almost like nothing has changed ...

Kotori: Hehehe ... that's how you know it's meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hanayo was telling the story of Prince Zephiel in Fire Emblem (Game Boy Advance).  
> \- Nozomi's story deals with Fire Emblem: Awakening, specifically the 3-part Future Past DLC (Future of Despair in Japanese).


	50. BONUS: Unit Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Every support has been written, and I wish to leave you all with one final treat: FE-style "endings" for each of the nine members of µ's. As you may know, most Fire Emblem games will reveal what became of your units during the credits. That's what's going on here. Enjoy!

**Honoka Kousaka - Unstoppable Firebrand**

For Honoka Kousaka, the boundless energy that powered her through the war did not cease once the war ended. She channeled her passion and energy into a role with the Otonokizaka peacetime militia, training new recruits, including Yukiho, her little sister, and Alisa, Eli's little sister. Kousaka-sensei maintained her reputation for being just as clumsy as she was determined.

**Kotori Minami - Winged Wonder**

Her return home to Otonokizaka was, like the rest of µ's, welcomed with a raucous celebration. Kotori Minami knew it was a little bit more special for her, however, as her mother cheered her on with the rest of the Otonokizaka government. She would eventually succeed her mother's position, and history knows her as just as good a politician and leader as she was a Pegasus Knight.

**Umi Sonoda - Deadeye Maiden**

The history books cease to mention Umi Sonoda's name once µ's returns home and the war ends. However, that is likely precisely the way Umi wished things to be. Most scholars agree that she quietly returned to her family's inn and picked up exactly where she left off, practicing her archery for leisure and assisting her family with the inn. She would eventually inherit the inn herself.

**Maki Nishikino - Crimson Strategist**

Hailed as a master-class tactician by contemporaries and historians alike, Maki Nishikino swapped the sword for the pen at war's end. After all, the pen is mightier. Maki eventually penned two books, one a dramatic retelling of the experiences of µ's and another a more formal tome about her ideas regarding tactics and strategy. Both were bestsellers and both are still read centuries later.

**Hanayo Koizumi - Passionate Cleric**

Having survived a long and hard-fought war and having grown stronger for it, Hanayo Koizumi knew firsthand how important it was to keep the memory of µ's alive. After all, Hanayo would eventually pursue a career in mythology, legend, and history. She kept her staves close by to help anyone who needed them, but she was just as good at bending your ear to share tales she had just discovered.

**Rin Hoshizora - Starry-Eyed Sentinel**

Rin Hoshizora had gotten a taste of adventure during her time spent with µ's. It would later prove to be a taste she was compelled to sate. Far later on in her life, she would pack up all of her belongings and leave Otonokizaka behind, intending to return one day but not until she had seen what the world had to offer her. She was particularly interested in locations not listed on her maps.

**Nico Yazawa - Saint (?) of Swords**

The Masked Swordswoman never put on her mask again, but she would go on to wear many masks in her life. Nico carved out a long and prosperous career as an actor, and her performances were particularly popular among young children. Oftentimes, Nico's own siblings would be in the audience, and later they would join her on stage. Her life became dedicated to putting smiles on faces.

**Eli Ayase - Golden Paladin**

The commander of the Otonokizaka militia resumed her role after the war ended, and although enrollment spiked due to the actions of µ's, they were never forced to take up arms again. Eli Ayase retired at a relatively early age, set on pursuing something she had kept in the back of her mind ever since childhood. Few know about her career as a dancer, but those who did waxed lyrical about her.

**Nozomi Toujou - Mysterious Magician**

Several conflicting records exist when looking back to tell the tale of Nozomi Toujou. Many unverified rumors claim she outlived her allies in µ's by several centuries, and others claim that she vanished soon after the war ended. The one thing scholars agree on is that she valued µ's above everything else, with some even claiming she was a goddess herself. She remains a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Late in writing these supports, I had the idea to make Nozomi half-manakete. I'm not sure where it came from, but for some reason I feel like it fits. I ended up not canonizing it in the supports, and it's left up to interpretation here.  
> \- Many Fire Emblem games offer specific flavor text for A or S support pairings. I would do that here, but I figure that's best left up to interpretation as well, especially considering most of the post war histories of µ's end up being similar anyway.  
> \- It's been a long journey, lasting over a year, reaching exactly fifty chapters, and so many kudos, hits, comments, and bookmarks. The support (heh) this has seen has been so heartening to see! I'm glad I was able to contribute something so special to the fandom, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> µ's 
> 
> µ-SIC
> 
> FOREVER!


End file.
